Love is like that
by himepeti
Summary: "Matrimonio pactado hace años" para ella fue la peor noticia que pudo recibir, acaba de ser correspondida por el amor de su vida, decidida a no permitir que la separasen de él decidió protegerlo aunque la manera de hacerlo lo lastimara y tuviera que aprender a fingir y mentir. Sasuke no esperó demasiado de su futura esposa, sin embargo, Hinata terminó atrapándolo en una mentira...
1. Advertencias

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia puede contener:

· Lenguaje vulgar.

· Escenas de violencia explicita de cualquier tipo.

· Lemmon.


	2. comentario de himepeti

Me habían pedido varias veces esta historia, mi versión de la película de "The last", bueno esta es mi versión después de ella, espero que les agrade tanto como la idea que tengo yo de ella. Aún no está terminada, así que tardaré en actualizar, sobre todo en este mes, como saben trabajo, he encontrado levemente un tiempo en algunas ocasiones mientras lo hago, solo un par de días me da tiempo de escribir un poquito, pero creo que poco a poco saldrá la historia, por favor no desesperen.

Sé que saben que yo también quería escribir al respecto, para ser muy sincera estoy ansiosa por terminar un lindo trabajo, pero veremos que tal se desarrolla todo, de antemano le doy las gracias por cada uno de sus votos y comentarios, muchísimas gracias por apoyar mi trabajo y como siempre les pido que no desesperen, o se molesten conmigo, casi no soy activa para responderles, pero aquí estoy leyéndolas y dándome animos con sus palabras, gracias.

Himepeti.


	3. Chapter 1 Una propuesta

Una vez que se hubo detenido la destrucción de la tierra y que todo parecía estar volviendo a la calma, aún en la oscuridad de la noche alumbrados por la luna llena y brillante que amenazaba con destruirlos hace algunos minutos los aldeanos caminaban de regreso a sus hogares, aliviados de que una vez más ese héroe con el que cuenta Konoha haya logrado vencer la batalla.

Kakashi sobre el techo de la torre del Hokage observa a todos los lugareños mientras se pierden por las calles.

Todo ha vuelto a estar en calma gracias a Naruto y a Sasuke, una vez más sus alumnos demuestran el alto nivel que poseen, « _quizás sea tiempo de dejarles a ellos el futuro_ »; es el pensamiento que cruza la cabeza del dirigente de Konoha...

-¿Dónde encontraste a Hiashi?— Lanza la pregunta en cuánto vuelve a sentir la presencia del sobreviviente Uchiha detrás de él.

-Muy cerca de aquí, venía hacía acá pero se desmayó—Responde conciso como siempre e incluso desinteresado puesto que la razón que lo mantiene ahí después de la intervención heroica es darle un pequeño informe a su maestro, el ahora Hokage y volver a su misión, aunque se vio abordado con aquella pregunta irrelevante para él.

-Hiashi, tiene algo que decirnos... él sabía antes que nadie que sus hijas se encontraban como rehenes en la Luna— El azabache se muestra desinteresado ante la información brindada y hasta cierto punto desesperado por partir.

-Ahora ha terminado ¿no? Lo que sea que escondió ya no tiene relevancia.

-No lo creo— Contesta el mayor, sin un leve ápice de las dudas que lo corroen en su interior.

-¿Por qué lo dices?—Cuestiona el Uchiha por impulso, odiándose en el acto, no quiere saber específicamente las razones del viejo Hyuga.

-Una corazonada— Responde el ahora Hokage haciendo que Sasuke frunza el ceño, para nadie es nuevo que las corazonadas de Hatake suelen terminar siendo muy certeras.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

-Todo ha terminado— Kakashi pronuncia en cuanto se ha quedado a solas en el cuarto de hospital designado a Hiashi.

Sasuke se encuentra recargado en el marco de la puerta observando como alguna enfermera se pierde por el largo pasillo que conduce a los cuartos privilegiados del hospital de Konoha, sin comprender aún su papel ahí.

-¿Mis hijas?— Cuestiona con débil voz el mayor de pelo castaño preocupado, aún postrado en esa cama por el extremo agotamiento, luciendo verdaderamente enfermizo.

-Ellas se encuentran bien Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai y Sakura han logrado salvarlas, además de detener el acercamiento de la luna y con ello la destrucción de la Tierra— El castaño suaviza su cara notablemente relajado, evidenciando así que le han quitado un peso de encima— Shikamaru me ha enviado un reporte conciso diciéndome que Toneri, el maestro de ese plan siniestro tenía como objetivo destruir la tierra, aunque eso es obvio, tal como informaste— Relata analizando cualquier facción en el rostro del Hyuuga— Es un pariente muy cercano al clan Hyuuga por lo que relató, finalmente fue derrotado pero sigue con vida, pretende una expiación de sus culpas con su auto destierro en la luna...

-Es una trampa— La voz y cara del mayor lucían evidentemente alarmados.

Sasuke que no prestaba atención ante el cambio posó sus oscuras orbes en él fugazmente, desviando su mirada hacia Kakashi y aceptando que como siempre él tenía razón.

-Me lo imagine. Podrías empezar por relatarme cual era el verdadero plan, puesto que desde el inicio sabías que iba por los ojos de Hanabi y tras Hinata, pero ¿por qué ocultaste la otra parte de su plan; la boda?

Hiashi cierra sus orbes lunas deliberando, a estas alturas sabe que no puede seguir guardando ningún secreto, al abrirlas nuevamente enfoca a aquel chico recargado en la puerta totalmente desinteresado, sonríe levemente al entender que no es más que una careta, él está más interesado de lo que aparenta, está ahí cuidando la espalda de Kakashi y tal como lo escuchó de algún medico, él detuvo el meteorito que estaba a punto de destruir Konoha. Ha llegado la hora de hablar un poco al respecto si quiere salvar a sus hijas y al mundo poniendo en marcha su plan de escape.

-Como bien saben nuestra existencia se la debemos al sabio de los seis caminos, sin embargo el clan Hyuga desciende de Hamura su hermano menor, el sabio se quedó en la tierra formando el mundo que anhelaba. Hamura se marchó a la luna desde ahí observó y formó su propio mundo, pero como suele ocurrir todas sus enseñanzas se perdieron y fueron nuevamente interpretadas por intereses egoístas. Toneri cree que nuestro mundo está sumido en la oscuridad y planea crear un nuevo mundo con sus propios ideales e intereses, me ofreció salvar al clan Hyuga si yo le daba en matrimonio a Hinata.

-¿Por qué Hinata?— Kakashi preguntó cuándo Hiashi guardó silencio receloso de seguir revelando información.

Sasuke frunció imperceptiblemente sus labios, escéptico.

-Hinata no es cualquier persona. Es cierto que al ser mi primogénita realmente no heredó la fuerza indicada para liderar el clan, inclusive ni las agallas para hacer frente, es demasiado blanda... sin embargo ella es la única que puede frenar a Toneri por eso la quiere como su esposa, si la tiene de su lado aumentara su poder y consecuentemente se asegura que en un futuro no actúe en su contra, sin contar que tiene la herramienta perfecta para volver a poblar el mundo.

Kakashi escuchó atento, la confusión lo invadió sin embargo sabía que eso no era lo único que el líder del clan Hyuga escondía, el silencio se rompió por una risa irónica de Sasuke debida a la confirmación reiterada de cómo el mundo seguía moviéndose por intereses, inclusive y sin excepción alguna su maldita aldea. Hiashi lo miró escéptico aún dudando qué hacer, Kakashi volvió a romper el silencio.

-¿Por qué ella y no Hanabi?— El castaño lo miró aún con incertidumbre pero está vez decidió hablar más claramente.

-Hinata es la princesa del byakugan, al ser heredera de la rama principal estaba destinada a ello sin importar su fuerza física e inclusive aunque no lo hubiera heredado o no tuviera la dominación perfecta del byakugan, es solo algo inherente a su esencia, para bien o para mal ella posee un byakugan digno de la heredera del clan, posee en su interior aquella fuerza necesaria y principios heredados del mismo Hamura, eso es seguro—Aún dudoso siguió hablando— Es por eso que sé que Toneri no se va a quedar en paz, quizás lo hará por algunos años pero volverá ya sea por ella o por su descendiente, siempre y cuando vuelva a cumplir sus requisitos y sea la princesa del byakugan. Esto aún no ha terminado no debería dejarse engañar sexto...

-¿Entonces cuál es la forma de detenerlo?— Kakashi cuestionó queriendo dejar salir aquello de una maldita vez.

\- Hinata debe casarse— Sasuke escuchó aburrido, se tornaba cada vez más fastidioso y él quería irse ahora aunque no entendía porque Kakashi seguía reteniéndolo ahí porque era evidente que el asunto se ponía más serio, debería ser algo solo entre altos mandos.

Kakashi escuchó atento y comprendió, al tener Hinata un esposo quizás Toneri se viera derrotado ganarían un tiempo para idear un plan y terminar con el problema, no sería lo suficiente ni eterno pero serviría de algo.

-Bien—Habló— Supongo que buscarás al candidato indicado de acuerdo a su linaje... ¿o acaso dejarás que ella decida?— Le preguntó al verlo suspicaz ante sus comentarios.

-Hinata suele tomar decisiones incorrectas— Respondió el progenitor de la peliazul, dejando al Hokage conflictuado y a Sasuke fastidiado, aquel hombre le recordaba de muy mala manera a su mismo padre, jamás se sentiría aliviado de no tenerlo, pero en momentos como esos podía sentirlo.

-¿Un feudal? –-Interrogó Kakashi pensando en el más cercano a la aldea pero de inmediato Hiashi negó.

-Casar a Hinata con cualquier hombre no sería un impedimento para Toneri, ¿acaso no se ha dado cuenta del poder que posee? –Hiashi cuestionó ofuscado, pero de inmediato recuperando su semblante ¿cómo quería que lo comprendieran si ellos no sabían la verdad?

-Hinata— Kakashi se atrevió a hablar, aunque temeroso por meter en problemas a la peliazul y temiendo ser indiscreto... pero al estar tan cerca del Uzumaki él se había dado cuenta, quizás sólo le daría una ayuda a esa chica tímida— Hinata, está enamorada de Naruto. – Sasuke arqueó una ceja sorprendido, recordaba a la Hyuuga de la academia, de aquella misión donde se encontró con ella cuando Orochimaru lo envió a recuperar información al país de la nube y de la guerra claro estaba, no le parecía una gran kunoichi pero fea no era, quizás insípida pero sin duda alguna le parecía demasiado para su amigo sobre todo al escuchar la conversación que la estaba poniendo en el foco de atención.

-Él no posee el verdadero poder para romper la esencia pura del clan Hyuuga, esa que ella ha heredado y la convierte en la princesa del byakugan, eso, no lo detendrá— Respondió Hiashi sin ser conciso, sabía que con eso los dejaría tranquilos, no tenía por qué explicarles cada pauta que hacía especial a Hinata ni de la esencia misma que la convertía en la princesa del byakugan y cómo podía repercutir.

-Pero Naruto es fuerte— Kakashi no pudo evitar debatirlo ¿aún subestimaban al gran héroe de la aldea?

-Lo es, no lo niego pero lo único que se obtendría sería la mezcla impura del clan Hyuuga, Naruto posee sin duda alguna los mismos ideales que ella, por ejemplo por mencionar alguno proteger Konoha, igual que ella es luz. La única manera de lograría detener a Toneri es el poder de la noche, aquel heredado por el sabio: el rinnegan, él no se va a acercar a la persona que lo posea porque no es contrincante para él— Ambos hombres en aquella habitación se pasmaron al escucharlo, Sasuke sonrío ladinamente ¿ese hombre estaba loco? Fue su primer pensamiento, mientras tanto Kakashi comprendía todo y desviando su mirada hacia aquel chico de 18 años que descansaba en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y su expresión fastidiada; entendía por fin lo que decía Hiashi.

-Va a incrementar también el poder del rinnegan ¿cierto? Ella es en otras palabras la luna, la que ilumina la noche— Afirmó metafóricamente— Además de que al procrear con él darían un heredero ¿impuro? ¿sin esencia?—Preguntó confuso, sabía que Hiashi estaba siendo precavido al hablar de la "esencia" misma que no quería explicar del todo, pero que seguramente radicaba en la personalidad noble de la chica, o bien de sus propios antepasados, tan similar a la del Uzumaki, en cambio tan contrastante con la personalidad egoísta de Sasuke, quizás a eso se refería a la hora de "la mezcla o impureza de la sangre", en este caso de convicciones— Ambas barreras de sangre son fuertes y más al considerarse que radican en los ojos, definitivamente no hay manera de que el byakugan sea completamente puro o en su defecto el sharingan, ¿entonces su descendiente ya no poseería los dones necesarios para que su plan se active? — Completó

Mientras Sasuke los veía asqueado, eso si no lo iba a permitir esos dos viejos estaban dementes si creían que él se casaría con la Hyuga solo para mantener a raya a ese tipo, mucho menos si ella estaba enamorada de Naruto, él tenía a miles de chicas enamoradas de él ¿por qué iba a casarse y mucho menos con una que estaba enamorada de alguien más?

-¿No eres el único que va a proteger a la aldea? –Cuestionó Kakashi al darse cuenta de que el moreno no estaba dispuesto a cooperar—si Naruto no está cerca, esto es similar... él no puede hacer nada en cambio tú eres el único ahora que puede proteger a la aldea— La mirada oscura del moreno se hizo intensa demostrado su enfado y desafío.

-Naruto encontrará la forma, además ¿no dicen que ella está enamorada de él?— Preguntó molesto.

-¿No has escuchado nada?— Kakashi comenzó a molestarse— Necesitas romper la esencia pura de la heredera Hyuuga que pudiera surgir en años posteriores.

-Bien, entonces bastaría con que ella no tuviera descendencia ¿no? ¿O a fuerzas debo acostarme con ella para que tenga descendencia?— La mirada de Hiashi se entrecerró desafiante ante la forma de expresarse del Uchiha de su amada hija.

-Ese es el plan a futuro para detenerlo, es muy simple Sasuke no tienes por qué tener descendencia... es más ni siquiera tienes que tocarla si no quieres, pero debes casarte con ella ¿no lo entiendes? Al hacerla tu esposa Toneri no se acercará a ti puesto que posees el poder del rinnegan. Juntos... tu poder aumentará ¿entiendes el alcance que tienes?

Hiashi los escuchó las cosas no eran de esa manera literalmente, había omitido ciertos detalles como que para que la ecuación funcionara debía existir un amor verdadero, de otra manera ¿cómo ella podría iluminar esa oscuridad? ¿Y cómo Sasuke podría formar a un ser que ya no llevase la esencia llena de bondad y amor hacía los demás que poseía Hinata? Para eso se necesitaba que ambos estuvieran compenetrados, tanto así como para que lograran ser uno solo, con las luces y sombras del otro. Los Hyugas no se juntaban solo por mantener puro su clan, sino para proteger ese rango que no surgía a menudo pero que un heredero al mezclarse con alguien más por amor verdadero podría romper y con eso, la fuerza del clan Hyuga. Ahora eran otros tiempos ya no había necesidad de mantenerse fuertes, podían confiar en los demás.

Aunque al ver mejor al descendiente Uchiha se daba cuenta que eso era completamente imposible, había sido un error haber considerado que podría funcionar, aquel hombre no se fijaría en su hija, era tan egoísta y egocéntrico que sería incapaz de ver la dulzura y ternura que tenía que ver en ella, la misma que era el detonante para explotar el poder que el Uchiha tenía dentro a un nivel inimaginable, y la tonta de su hija ¿cómo se enamoraría de aquel hombre? Era cierto ella estaba estúpidamente enamorada del Uzumaki que si bien era también un buen partido no era quién los salvaría de Toneri... sin embargo había que reconocer que, aunque no existiese ese verdadero amor que salvaría el mundo al menos estaba seguro que mantendría a Toneri lejos un tiempo considerable.

-Estas enfermo Kakashi no pienso casarme con Hinata, menos si ella gusta de alguien más que para variar es Naruto.

-Yo les he dado la solución, he dicho el verdadero poder de Hinata, si tú no piensas poner de tu parte no me quedara más que sacrificarla—Las palabras de Hiashi fueron claras, dejando a ambos hombres impactados por la fría resolución que tomó el mayor.

-No puedes hacer eso Hiashi, debemos encontrar la manera— De inmediato Kakashi habló.

-¿Tiene alguna mejor que realmente sea funcional? Aunque no sean decisiones agradables se deben tomar. Mientras Hinata viva él vendrá hacia ella al menos que tenga un buen motivo que lo detenga. Ese muchacho es la reencarnación perfecta, si bien en su cuerpo se encuentra la sangre que llama la venganza también se encuentra la bondad, es por eso mismo que posee ese ojo tan poderoso ¿no es así?

-Decídete— Kakashi le habló al azabache—¿Salvarás a Hinata de la muerte? ¿O solo la paz?

El moreno guardó silencio era evidente la contradicción en su rostro, no quería casarse con la Hyuuga realmente no la conocía. Además para ser sinceros ella no era el tipo que chica que le interesaba era tan tímida y aburrida, una boda arreglada no le interesaba aunque la unión sonara poderosa y trascendental, durante miles de años ambos clanes se habían mantenido puros tanto el Hyuga como el Uchiha y ahora ese hombre postrado le estaba ofreciendo a su primogénita para una unión matrimonial, una que sonaba prometedora considerando que él quería hacer renacer su clan y sin dudas algunas estaba seguro que los genes de Hinata podrían soportar su dojutsu, sin crearle a sus hijos una debilidad visual ¿pero podría con aquella chica hacer renacer su clan? ¡Santo Dios ni siquiera se le antojaba tocarla!

Sasuke agitó su cabeza queriendo desaparecer esos pensamientos, quizás con el tiempo encontrara alguna solución para su descendencia y no necesariamente con esa mujer, además al estar casado con ella sobre todo al tratarse de un matrimonio arreglado él podía ingeniárselas para seguir tener encuentros sexuales con las mujeres que él eligiera tal como lo había hecho hasta el momento.

-Está bien—su respuesta fue concisa pero ambos hombres comprendieron que aceptaba aquella unión a regañadientes.

-Creo que seis meses serán suficientes para que se lleve a cabo la unión, además seguramente en este tiempo Toneri seguirá fuera de batalla, debió quedar muy lastimado después de que su plan fracasara—El sexto dictaminó, esperando una respuesta de Hiashi que sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Sasuke entornó los ojos aún le quedaban seis meses de libertad y no pensaba desaprovecharlos.

-Su compromiso se hará público en un mes a más tardar—Informó Kakashi pensativo—Tu misión cambiara de giro Sasuke, ya no puedes mantenerte tan lejos de la aldea, al menos que Hinata este a tu lado pero eso es arriesgado, tendremos que ver cómo marcha todo para decidirlo, sin embargo por ahora no puedes abandonar la aldea hasta nuevo aviso y lo más seguro es que después de tu boda tengas que abandonar la misión que ahora llevas y delegarla a alguien más –La cara del moreno era de obvia furia, eso era demasiado— Sé que cada clan protege sus secretos, pero es evidente que ahora tendrás que compartirlos con el escuadrón de inteligencia, necesitamos estar seguros que esto es lo correcto—Dictaminó hacia el patriarca Hyuuga.

Hiashi asintió, sin embargo estaba seguro de que tanto revelaría, el clan Hyuga no iba a revelar todo, y aunque una verdad a medias no es una verdad, tendrían que conformarse con eso.


	4. Chapter 2 Razón del compromiso

Las mejillas de Hinata se encontraban sonrojadas después de todo caminar a lado de ese rubio hiperactivo siempre fue lo que anheló, sus compañeros cuchicheaban entre ellos e incluso Sai había hecho uno que otro comentario indiscreto acerca de los delirios que tuvo Naruto mientras se recuperaba y había creído haber perdido a esa chica de ojos de luna, robando risas.

El Uzumaki realmente nunca la había notado y después de ver aquellos recuerdos se dio cuenta que nadie más lo había amado tan desinteresadamente como ella ¿cómo no pudo darse cuenta antes? Le hubiera evitado tantos sufrimientos a ella que sólo lo había amado sin ninguna condición, cuando no fue nadie y su torpeza fue extrema y no como muchas chicas que ahora que era reconocido lo perseguían, no, Hinata lo amó aún cuando tuvo la peor etapa de su vida, ahora comprendía porque jamás lo abandonó, estaba enormemente agradecido de que ella siguiera esperando por él porque a nadie más podría entregarle su corazón, simplemente ya no se imaginaba sin ella.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido e incluso algunos podían creer que estaba confundido, pero él sabía que no era así. Podría decirse que todo comenzó cuando Sakura se le declaró falsamente, se dio cuenta que a anhelaba algo real, tangible, suyo; y con Hinata lo tenía, no se trataba de un premio de consolación, de ninguna manera, Hinata era muy guapa, tranquila, inteligente y él realmente quería tener todo de ella, corresponder de la misma manera, no quería perder por nada del mundo su amor.

-Ey Naruto deja ya de verla así— Sakura le dijo juguetona. Hace apenas unos momentos que se habían detenido cerca de un río para acampar hasta que llegase la madrugada y partir a Konoha, y esos dos tortolos apenas se separaban. El ojiazul ahora no hacía más que cuidarla con la mirada de una manera verdaderamente empalagosa y protectora.

La pelirosa amplió su sonrisa, estaba feliz de que por fin Naruto se diera cuenta del amor de aquella bondadosa chica, aunque seguía sin comprender porque le dolió verlo tan abatido por ella así que lo adjudicó a su fuerte amistad, sí debía ser eso. Inclinó su rostro al aceptar que haberlo motivado para que luchara por ella había sido lo correcto, ahora imaginaba el momento en el cual fuera su tiempo y lograra ser feliz con ese moreno que tanto amaba, Sasuke.

-No volveré a perderla de vista— Respondió el rubio con una enorme sonrisa, mirando a la ojos de jade que por un momento se perdió pensando en aquel azabache que ella extrañaba y sin poder evitarlo por un instante soñó que él la mirase como Naruto miraba a Hinata, aunque su racionalidad le aclaró que era pedir demasiado, devolviéndola al presente con su grupo de amigos.

-Haces bien, porque eres un verdadero idiota si la pierdes—Finalmente habló la pelirosada, volviendo a sonreírle.

-¿Por qué la perdería? Ella es perfecta... además ¿quién se atrevería a acercarse cuando se enteren que es mi novia?—Dijo con presunción.

-Siempre hay un estúpido— Respondió Shikamaru conteniendo un bostezo, Hanabi también observó a su ahora cuñado y dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, Naruto lo señaló de inmediato con su dedo índice derecho.

-¡Tú! ¿No estarás pensando en entrometerte?— Cuestionó el Uzumaki contrariado y sorprendido de su conclusión.

-¿Y Temari?—El moreno carente de emociones 100% naturales cuestionó al no comprender lo hablado, para nadie era secreto la relación que ese jounin mantenía con la jounin de la arena.

Sakura resopló cansada y al mismo tiempo divertida por el comentario de Sai, captando a Shikamaru llevándose una mano a la nuca mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

-En la arena espero— Respondió casi en un susurro, mirando esta vez el estrellado cielo cuestionándose internamente por el estado de Temari.

-Ey, es cierto tu novia es Temari— Declaró Naruto percatándose que la chica de cabellos azules volvía con ellos.

Sai dibujó una sonrisa fingida en sus labios, y entonces Shikamaru quiso recobrarse intentando mirar a la pequeña Hyuuga que sólo parecía divertida tras escucharlos hablar.

-Por cierto Sai, vas a tener problemas con Ino, no le avisaste que venías a misión— Comentó Shikamaru pensando en las reacciones de su antigua compañera de equipo compadeciendo al azabache, el nombrado lo miró extrañado y pensativo, la pelirosada ponía lentamente una cara pasmada y de inmediato sus facciones se endurecieron, en cuanto Hinata se hubo colocado a lado del rubio, explotó.

-¡Sai! Idiota ¿no me digas que te le has declarado a Ino?—Todos voltearon a ver a la escandalosa pelirosada, Hinata no pudo comprender el actuar de su compañera poniéndose atenta, el nombrado movió su cabeza afirmativamente— ¡Maldita cerda, esto es jugar sucio! No importa, me casare primero que ella—Declaró con un puño elevado.

-Pero Sakura chan, no tienes novio— Naruto rompió el silencio que empezaba a formarse, al instante recibió un golpe cortesía de la ojijade mismo que lo enviaba varios metros a distancia.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

-¡Por fin en la aldea! —La voz alegre del Uzumaki se escuchó por encima del barullo de los aldeanos cercanos, dejando que la emoción que lo invadía por estar ahí se reflejara en sus palabras y movimientos.

-Hinata, deberíamos darnos prisa—Volvió a urgir la pequeña Hanabi mirando seriamente a su hermana mayor, la peliazul le asintió enseguida dejando de ver al rubio con una sonrisa y poniéndose seria.

-No se preocupen y vayan al distrito Hyuuga yo me encargo de lo demás— Shikamaru les informó.

Hinata se tensó y mordió su labio inferior levemente mostrando su desidia.

-Nos vemos después Hinata chan— Naruto la alentó empezando a agitar su mano en el aire antes de comenzar a alejarse, un sonrojo subió por las mejillas de la Hyuuga mayor haciéndola lucir angelical, al poco elevó su mano en el aire respondiendo a la despedida de su novio.

Comenzó a apartarse con la mirada baja sumida en sus emociones, su hermana parloteaba acerca de la relación que ahora poseía la primogénita con el único afán de incomodarla, una conversación que ya había girado inclusive en los probables hijos de estos y otras cuestiones como que ahora su hermana era la novia del hombre más fuerte y bueno de la aldea, Hinata no podía evitar sonreír con timidez al escucharla, su cara incluso se volvió completamente roja y sus dedos índices chocaban sin cesar por los comentarios subidos de tono de la castaña.

-Hinata sama, Hanabi sama— El portero de la mansión Hyuuga las recibió en cuanto estuvieron a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada, la alegría en el rostro fue obvia por parte de la peliazul al sentirse en casa.

Apenas hubieron pasado el jardín, Hinata se encontró a su padre sentado en una banca blanquecina frente al gran jardín delantero, parecía cansado pero pudo percibir la relajación en aquel rostro severo y sin poder evitarlo se puso nerviosa, la menor correteó hacía él con evidente emoción.

-Padre— La voz de Hanabi rompió el silencio dispuesta a ponerlo al día, sin embargo la actitud estoica del mayor la hizo callar.

-Me alegro que estés en casa— Respondió Hiashi sin mostrar felicidad en su rostro— También por ti— Se apresuró a corregir viendo a su hija mayor como siempre rezagada y temerosa ante su presencia.

-Estamos en casa— Respondió Hinata sin atreverse a revelar nada, sabía que tenía que contarle a su padre lo acontecido en la misión y sobre todo de su nueva relación, pero la sola presencia del castaño la dejaba petrificada y no se atrevía a abordar nada.

-Hinata— La voz del mayor recuperó el control— Ha llegado el tiempo que cumplas tu destino— Ambas chicas miraron al hombre extrañadas, una más temerosa que otra— Hace años, cuando eras pequeña se llevó a cabo un acuerdo para romper las barreras sanguíneas en un intento de mantener la paz y el desacuerdo de algunos aldeanos por la pureza de los clanes con renombre y sus dojutsus— Dijo mirando a los ojos de Hinata, dispuesto a seguir el plan que idearon para justificar la unión del Uchiha y su hija ante la aldea sin hacerlos participes del peligro que corrían, podrían ser nuevas épocas pero los secretos seguían abundando— Se pactó con los líderes de los dos clanes más poderosos de Konoha, que los hijos de los líderes, se unirían en matrimonio formando una pareja que destruiría la exclusividad del clan.

-¿Un matrimonio arreglado?— Cuestionó Hanabi extrañada, e Hinata sin poder evitarlo comenzaba a respirar superficialmente— Pero los clanes más poderosos son el Uchiha y el nuestro— Afirmó aún pensativa la pequeña Hyuuga.

Con el regreso de Sasuke, el clan Uchiha volvía a tomar su puesto.

-Así es— Respondió el mayor— Pensé que con la muerte de Itachi y bueno con la deserción de Sasuke, ya no se tendría que llevar aquella unión sin embargo ahora Sasuke es un hombre digno ante los líderes de Konoha— Habló aunque era evidente para sus hijas que no aceptaba la posición del azabache con total sinceridad.

-¡Padre! Pero no puede casar a Hinata con él— De inmediato volvió a interrumpir la castaña asustada, viendo a su hermana mayor con una mano a la altura en el corazón visiblemente afectada sino es que aterrada, incapaz de decir nada—Aun así es un acuerdo turbio, solo le están dando más poder a los clanes—Debatió queriendo salvar a la peliazul del destino y mostrando lo obvio.

-No pienso romper mi promesa—Fue claro y los ojos de Hinata empezaron a aguarse, impidiéndole ver con claridad a su padre.

-Pero ella es novia de Naruto— Objetó Hanabi desesperada de la imposición de su padre y la aparente tranquilidad de su hermana mayor, Hiashi juntó las cejas contrariado—Y el Uchiha es un vengador, carente de sentimientos ¿cómo va a cuidar de ella? Ese tonto acuerdo no es más que una farsa, si lo que buscaban era debilitar la fuerza de los clanes de renombre, hubieran elegido a cualquier otro clan sin potencial ninja ¿qué pretendían en realidad?—Debatió colérica.

-¿Desde cuándo?—Preguntó con un acento potencialmente peligroso denotando la furia. Dentro de sí se encontraba incrédulo por esa razón ignoró el comentario hacia el Uchiha e inclusive las acertadas deducciones de su hija menor, mismas que no sopesó con cuidado al crear la treta.

-Y-Yo— por fin la voz de Hinata se oía sin embargo ante la mirada penetrante de su progenitor no pudo continuar hablando.

-Se acaban de hacer novios padre, si es necesario yo puedo casarme con el Uchiha... sólo debería esperarme unos cuántos años— Ofreció la castaña decidida, al no conocer el amor poco le importaba sacrificarse, pero sin duda totalmente convencida de que Hinata no se merecía ser alejada del rubio por el cual tanto había esperado por aquel tonto acuerdo entre viejos locos.

-No digas tonterías— Replicó el mayor— Tú te quedarás al frente del clan, no le daré a mi hija más preciada a ese hombre, el destino esta echado ¿por qué crees que Fugaku tuvo un hijo y yo tuve una hija? Fue porque el destino ya estaba predestinado para ellos incluso antes de nacer, esa es la razón por la cual tú no fuiste sellada al ser la hija menor—Otra mentira más pero ¿quién iba a desmentirlo?

-Padre yo no puedo— El tartamudeo desapareció de la voz de su primogénita, aunque la frase apenas fue un susurro, dolida por haber escuchado lo que ya sabía, ella no era considerada una digna hija y mucho menos para cabeza del imponente clan Hyuuga.

-No tienes opción, durante tu ausencia ese pacto salió a la luz, el sexto y el consejo quieren que cumpla su validez. Sasuke ya lo sabe y ha aceptado y créeme Hinata no será mi hija quién rompa mi palabra, si él siendo un rebelde ha aceptado la voluntad de su padre, tú harás lo mismo y es mi última palabra. En dos semanas y media se anunciara su compromiso, la boda dentro de seis meses— Dijo seco y autoritario.

Las lágrimas de Hinata brotaron conforme sus últimos recuerdos más preciados venían a ella: Sakura cediéndole su lugar en el Ichiraku para que se sentara a lado de Naruto, ir sentada en aquella ave del jutsu de Sai detrás del rubio al ir en búsqueda de Hanabi, aquella inusual declaración «Rescatare a Hanabi no porque te amo, sino porque me preocupa», ese «te amo» justo antes de que Toneri llegase para que tuviera que partir con él aceptando la boda absurda por si su plan inicial fallara, puesto que no podía confiar en el Uzumaki aún, que la rescatara y juntos lograrán detener la destrucción de la Tierra y claro está aquel primer beso, su beso de amor verdadero con el que culminaba esa persecución por el único hombre que ha amado.

Los besos que siguieron cuando lograban andar solos o tener un poco de intimidad, los abrazos, las pláticas... todos esos recuerdos se desvanecen frente a ella y con ellos ese ansiado futuro que deseaba a lado de su primer amor Naruto, sin que ella pueda hacer algo porque no se atrevía a contradecir a su padre, lo intentó pero de sus labios no salió nada y frustrada salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Los cuatro chicos recién llegados de misión charlaban alegremente justo fuera de la puerta de la oficina del Hokage, cuando Shikamaru estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta Naruto giró la chapa abriéndola completamente con tal naturalidad y alegría que dejó a más de uno pasmado.

-¡Es una mierda!—Alcanzaron a escuchar perfectamente la molesta voz del Uchiha, de inmediato lo enfocaron sentado en la silla frente al escritorio de Kakashi, el mayor lucía cansado de la discusión o quizás del día ajetreado.

-Sasuke kun— La voz de Sakura denotó la sorpresa y la emoción al nombrarlo, su corazón latía acelerado, sus acompañantes la miraron de reojo adentrándose a la oficina siguiendo a Naruto, mientras el nombrado no se inmutó.

-Sasuke ¿qué haces aquí? –Naruto cuestionó alegre.

-Preparando mi boda— Respondió mordaz mirando a Kakashi sumamente molesto.

Ante las palabras rebeladas Nara arqueó una ceja intrigado, Sai abrió levemente su boca confundido, Naruto se río pensando que era una buena broma y Sakura tembló, tampoco lo creía pero sólo de imaginarlo le daban nauseas.

-Siempre tan bromista— Agregó el rubio con ironía ocupando de inmediato la otra y única silla libre justo a lado del Uchiha— El que debería prepararla sería yo—Reveló sonriente y Kakashi entrecerró los ojos confuso, como siempre ¿intentarían superarse el uno al otro aunque se hablara de una boda?

Sasuke bufó fastidiado y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuestionándose ¿cómo había terminado enjaulado? Se interrogaba una y otra vez, cerró sus orbes oscuras llevándose un dedo al tabique de su nariz y casi al instante se levantó de la silla para largarse de esa oficina, había ido a ver al sexto con la esperanza de romper el estúpido trato, debía existir otra forma para salvar a Hinata y en consecuencia al mundo que no consistiese en casarlo con ella sonaba tan tonto e irreal... sin embargo al contrario le resultaba cada vez más necesario e inminente.

-¡Sasuke!— Gritó Kakashi, antes de que éste consiguiera llegar a la puerta— El 10 se hará el anuncio formal—El moreno se detuvo en el marco de la puerta pensando en las fechas, sería en dos semanas y dos días, chasqueó la lengua fastidiado—Y sería bueno que fueras socializando—Agregó el mayor con una pequeña sonrisa escondida por su máscara.

-¿Anuncio de qué?—De nuevo la voz de Naruto rompió el silencio impidiendo que Sasuke soltara la grosería al mayor que tenía en mente.

-Del compromiso de Sasuke— Respondió desinteresado, de cualquier forma se enterarían.

-¡¿Eh?!

-¿Qué?

Fueron algunas preguntas que no se hicieron esperar por parte de los chicos que permanecían de pie y de aquel que estaba sentado, Nara de inmediato descifró que algo andaba mal. Sai miró al moreno que seguía de espaldas sin comprender quién se casaría con él pero concluyendo que debía ser alguien muy especial, la personalidad del Uchiha era muy voluble y debía estar realmente enamorado para casarse eso sin contar la edad. Los ojos jades amenazaban en estallar en lágrimas, totalmente pasmada porque sabía que Kakashi jamás bromearía de esa manera.

-Sakura chan, siéntate— Naruto pidió en cuanto notó el estado de su compañera cediéndole su silla, estaba tan pálida que temió por ella.

-¡¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto?!— Cuestionó el rubio de inmediato, molesto, ¿cómo Sasuke se atrevía a despreciar a su linda y comprensiva amiga? Siempre lo había amado ¿por qué él no la miraba y la elegía?

La mano de Sakura se cerró en torno al brazo del rubio en una petición silenciosa para que no le reclamara al Uchiha.

-¿A caso soy yo el único que lastima sentimientos de mujeres?— Respondió enojado el Uchiha al recordar lo que había escuchado y sabía. Él tampoco había visto a esa Hyuuga, quizás si lo hubiera hecho, él no tendría que casarse con ella ahora.

Naruto guardó silencio incomodo, por alguna razón entendió de inmediato su comentario, volviendo a él los recuerdos que tenía acerca del amor que no había correspondido a tiempo de Hinata.

-Sakura chan es una buena mujer. Siempre te ha cuidado y ha querido tu bienestar—Expuso el rubio esperando hacerlo recapacitar.

-No es la única—Fue claro y egocéntrico. Se dio la vuelta encarando al rubio... si, sin dudas alguna el Uzumaki era el culpable de su maldita mala suerte, si él hubiera visto a la estúpida chica Hyuuga con la cual tenía que contraer matrimonio seguramente a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido casarlo con ella aunque fuera la única opción.

-Serás— Respondió Naruto cabreado.

-Cálmate Naruto— La voz seria y autoritaria de Kakashi llenó el lugar. Analizando la situación, veía notablemente afectada a la pelirosada pero todo estaba hecho y el único consuelo que le quedaba es que Sasuke jamás mostró interés por ella, así que era mejor que se resignara de una vez a perderlo.

-Kakashi sensei, Sasuke va a hacer una estupidez además ¿quién dice que esa mujer es una buena mujer? ¿Qué tal si es una loca? –Sasuke sonrió ladinamente por los cuestionamientos del rubio, Hinata tenía todo menos la locura, la hubiera preferido así.

-Es una buena mujer— Respondió Kakashi al instante— Y ustedes la conocen bien, es Hyuuga Hinata—Lo soltó sin anestesia, entre más rápido abarcara el problema se terminaría la absurda discusión.

-¡¿Qué?!—Naruto cuestionó de inmediato, Sasuke puso una cara cada vez más irritada, Sakura dejó de llorar confundida, y los chicos presentes miraron al Uchiha sorprendidos de aquella revelación para después posar sus orbes en Naruto esperando su reacción— ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡¿cómo?! ... ¡No es cierto!— Kakashi intentó hablar pero Naruto volvía a tomar la palabra con alguna negación.

-¿Hinata?— La voz entrecortada de Sakura apareció al poner las orbes color jade en el hombre que más amaba, viéndolo totalmente calmado aunque algo fastidiado, buscó algún indicio que le indicara que no era más que una mentira, una ilusión pero todo era tan real.

-Si—Contestó Kakashi—Y ya déjame hablar Naruto. Ellos dos tienen un matrimonio pactado desde antes que nacieran.

-¡No!— Naruto golpeó la mesa frente al Hokage poniéndose frente a él, haciendo que el sexto juntara sus cejas por el estado del rubio.

-No es de tu incumbencia—Remarcó el Uchiha sorprendiendo a los presentes, cansado de aquella situación, él también estaba furioso de aquel matrimonio y no hacía tanto alboroto como esos— Está decidido.

Apenas dijo su última frase y el Uzumaki llegó hasta él tomándolo del cuello dispuesto a darle una paliza aunque fuera su mejor amigo, sin pensar en nada, ni siquiera en las palabras de Kakashi "matrimonio pactado desde antes que nacieran".

-Diablos—Musitó Nara, haciendo uso de su jutsu paralizador de sombras evitando que la confrontación se llevara a cabo.— Empieza a salir con ella— Explicó rápida y concisamente al confundido Kakashi, que solo atinó a abrir su boca levemente sin ser visto gracias a su máscara.

-Naruto— Sakura lo llamó asustada mientras el rubio luchaba con el justu paralizador de Shikamaru.

-¿Qué te pasa idiota?— Respondió fastidiado el Uchiha.—¿Qué acaso por fin se te ocurrió voltear a ver a mi futura esposa?— Cuestionó sarcásticamente y mofándose internamente de su broma negra. Pero al instante de haber formulado su interrogante se dio cuenta que así era, que no eran momentos para bromas negras, se sorprendió pero no dejó que se reflejara en su rostro al contrario se tornó serio e incrédulo.

-¡Hinata es mía!—Musitó el rubio molesto ¿de qué iba todo aquello?— Es mi novia.—Denotó en cada palabra la posesividad, y aquello no pudo más que despertar la chispa de rivalidad del moreno.

-Y es MI PROMETIDA— Debatió el moreno, viendo como su mejor amigo se cabreaba más, no pudo evitar sonreír ladinamente, esto no era su culpa si no de aquel idiota que la vio demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué te traes Sasuke?— Preguntó indignado el rubio. ¿Cómo de la nada se había interesado en ella? ¿O es que acaso en su estupidez nunca se dio cuenta que él estaba interesado en ella? Se cuestionaba internamente.

-Naruto basta—Ordenó Kakashi sumamente molesto.—El compromiso es real y legal, no deberías debatirlo con Sasuke, ni con nadie. Está decidido.— Agregó arrepintiéndose casi al instante.— Deberías ver que dice Hiashi—Sugirió incapaz de romper las esperanzas él mismo de su querido alumno.

Sasuke llevó sus manos a las de su atacante liberando sus ropas de las manos ajenas, mirándolo molesto e irritado al poseedor de ojos azules.

-Me da igual Hinata—Agregó— Pero si fue una decisión que tomó mi padre, no seré yo quien deshonre su palabra.—Mintió y al hacerlo se perdió de la vista de todos, mientras que Sakura, Shikamaru y Naruto comprendían un poco más el porqué de aquel raro y precipitado matrimonio.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-Hinata— La voz de Hanabi rompió los sollozos que su hermana mayor daba— Deberías cenar algo, no has comido en todo el día.

"¿Comer?" Pensó la peliazul, no quería hacerlo, quería morir justo ahora ¿por qué cuando finalmente el amor de su vida le hacía caso ella tenía que casarse con... el mejor amigo de éste? ¿Por qué era perseguida con tan mala suerte? ¿Qué había hecho?

-No puedo—Fue su respuesta entre jadeos y lloriqueos que por más que intentó reprimir no había logrado disimularlos.

-Trate de hablar con padre pero está necio. Dice que no puede hacer nada para retractarse de sus palabras... y que ya que el Uchiha aceptó, no piensa hacerlo.

-Yo no puedo casarme con él, ni siquiera lo conozco... además él es...—De pronto ni siquiera encontró las palabras para definirlo—Muy distante, solitario y es el mejor amigo de Naruto kun ¿cómo?—Sollozó nuevamente, permitiéndose mostrar sus sentimientos con su hermana menor, ya que sabía que era la única persona que no la juzgaría.

No era así como debía comportarse una kunoichi, menos la heredera del clan Hyuuga ¿pero cómo evitarlo?

Solía sentirse sofocada pero esta nueva sensación era demoledora y simplemente no sabía cómo lidiar con ella.

-También es mucho más guapo e interesante que Naruto— Agregó la castaña pensativa, Hinata la miró irritada ¿cómo podía decirle aquello? Al ver molesta a su mayor rápidamente quiso corregirlo— Piénsalo pudo ser peor, imagínate que te tuvieras que casar con Chouji... peor aún con el raro de tu amigo, ése que maneja insectos, ¡iuug!... imagínate darle un beso y que un escarabajo se te meta en la boca.

Hinata se abatió mucho más al escucharla y Hanabi rendida de no poder hacer que la peliazul se sintiera mejor salió de la habitación.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Habían transcurrido dos días desde aquella discusión. Naruto había intentado hablar con Hiashi sin embargo este había dado un rotundo «NO» respecto a la petición que le hizo para permitirle estar con su hija mayor, no dio grandes razones y presenció como el Uzumaki perdía con el tiempo la paciencia preguntándose ¿cómo su hija se pudo enamorar de alguien que no guardaba ni las más mínimas formas? «¿venías a pedirme permiso para cortejar a mi hija o venías a obligarme a que te la dé? ¿O a hacerme gala de tu falta de educación?» Fueron las últimas y afiladas palabras que dio aquel imponente hombre, dejándole claro a Naruto que no lo consideraba suficiente para su primogénita.

Ese mismo día pero por la tarde Sasuke se encontraba en los territorios Uchiha, en la remodelada mansión que en verdad conservaba muchos detalles intactos de aquel que fue su hogar en sus primeros años, había consumido sake incluso lo seguía haciendo frustrado. No había vuelto a ver a nadie después de aquella discusión que había tenido con el Uzumaki pensaba en darse por vencido y contarle lo que estaba pasando, ya que ése estúpido cómo solía llamarlo en sus pensamientos siempre encontraba alguna forma, era lo mejor, sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas por los azotes en la puerta principal. Frunció el ceño verdaderamente molesto ¿quién llamaba de esa manera a su puerta? Enfadado se dirigió a averiguarlo encontrando a Naruto con una expresión de pocos amigos.

-Cancélalo Sasuke—Le dijo enseguida, éste no pudo evitar arquear la ceja.

-Naruto—La voz gruesa del moreno cobró vida, atónito de tenerlo ahí, entendía a qué se refería.

Trató de mantener la paciencia puesto que siempre que él tomaba una buena decisión el Uzumaki llegaba a pedirle lo mismo pero de mala manera haciendo que hiciera todo lo contrario, así que luchaba por no terminar haciendo lo de siempre.

-Hinata no te quiere, eso es obvio... ella me ama a mí y la obligaran a casarse contigo porque tú no te niegas.

-¿Y ella no puede negarse?— Debatió hastiado al escuchar como lo culpaba de aquello, ¿acaso él no hacía también un sacrificio por el bien de la humanidad?

Naruto guardó silencio y él lo comprendió... ella no podía hacerlo, seguramente y después de todo era la típica mujer japonesa que acataría las ordenes de su padre, bufó cansado... él no tenía muchas opciones.

Hace un momento había dudado en llevar aquel plan, sin embargo estaba ahí enrolado y en su cerebro comenzaba a comprender porque las decisiones importantes eran tomadas con pocas personas y en los altos mandos, no todos pueden cargar con el peso que acarreaban.

-Naruto—Volvió a hablar—Busquen ustedes la solución. Yo ya he tomado la mía y esta vez soy yo quién no puede retroceder—Le dijo serio y tratando de ser claro con él que por lo general no comprendía las cosas a la primera, vio la cara molesta del ojiazul y no pudo hacer más que demostrarle también su disgusto, esa situación lo estaba llevando a su límite.

-¿Te interesa Hinata?—Cuestionó Naruto, Sasuke no pudo evitar poner su cara fastidiada por la pregunta tonta realizada, quiso decirle que se le hacía una chica patética pero se contuvo de hacerlo ya que solo motivaría al Uzumaki a iniciar alguna pelea.

-Ya no me molestes. Si en realidad la quieres arréglalo por tu cuenta y no me metas en tus líos—Agregó el moreno antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara y volver a su sitio para tomar más sake.

Apenas se giró enfocó a Kakashi, chasqueó la lengua molesto "¿enserio?" No terminaba de lidiar con uno cuando ya tenía que aguantar a otro.

-En dos semanas tendrás que anunciar tu compromiso... y no la has ido a ver ¿cómo piensas hacer que funcione?

-Mierda, ¿es tan difícil comprender que no quiero hacerlo? Lo has visto Naruto acaba de venir a reclamarme...

-Por eso mismo Hiashi quiere que trates a Hinata, debes romper las esperanzas de Naruto—Sasuke soltó una risa burlesca ¿le decía que pusiera en su contra a Naruto?

-Todo el maldito pasado, estuviste diciéndome que Naruto me apreciaba y que le hiciera caso ¿ahora pretendes que le dé una puñalada por la espalda?—Fue claro, dejando salir aquellos sentimientos que pocas veces dejaba fluir.

-Sasuke, Naruto no comprende de sacrificios él siempre cree que hay otras formas para actuar pero a veces no las hay... Hinata es una persona muy noble bastaría con decirle la situación para que ella tomara la decisión drástica, como el suicidio y terminar con la amenaza—El moreno abrió sus ojos al escuchar hablar al sexto, sabía que se estaba sincerando—Hiashi no lo dice abiertamente inclusive muestra desprecio por su primogénita pero es tan obvio el amor que siente por ella, de otra forma no te la estaría entregando. Prefiere verla a tu lado que enterrarla... al inicio su plan sonaba bien puesto que Naruto no estaba del todo en la ecuación. Hinata es una mujer muy noble, dulce, comprensiva e inteligente; al casarte no estarías cometiendo un error sería cuestión de tiempo para que logren congeniar; tiempo, paciencia y perseverancia porque ambos tienen personalidades tan distintas pero si lo piensas detenidamente se complementan. Es la mejor y única opción, si ella se queda a lado de Naruto, Toneri volverá y la segunda vez no fallará en su plan... Si acaso no decide volver la esencia de Naruto no logrará lo que la tuya puede hacer. Si ellos tuvieran descendencia con el tiempo esa amenaza volvería es mejor terminar de una vez por todas con esto.

-¿Por eso debería sacrificarme? No quiero ser tan estúpido como Itachi y con esto quedaré así... – Sasuke se sabía el malo, la gente lo miraba así... pero tomar el papel conscientemente por el bien de toda esa maldita aldea, bueno por el mundo entero y que lo vieran como una escoria no estaba en sus objetivos realmente.

Sasuke se dejó caer en el suelo y dio un trago largo de ese licor quemante. Kakashi lo observó como nunca antes: aprisionado, y esa no era la actitud del moreno ¿tanto le afectaba traicionar a Naruto? Definitivamente estaba cambiando.

-No va a funcionar Kakashi, Naruto no la dejará ir y yo no tengo ganas de enfrentarme a él.-Confesó el azabache fastidiado y cansinamente.

-No lo hagas, sólo has tu parte y ya deja de beber.—Fue la última instrucción que le dio el Hokage antes de desaparecer de la mansión Uchiha.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hinata terminó de peinar y acomodar su largo cabello azulino, suspiró tristemente mirando aquel kimono blanco con flores lilas y rosas era uno de sus favoritos y ahora por mandato de su padre tenía que usarlo. Su pecho le dolía tanto, no había podido salir de la mansión por disposición de su padre sin embargo sabía que Naruto había estado en el distrito así que era obvio que ya a estas alturas por boca de su padre debería saber su futuro, se sentía la mujer más desdichada ¿por qué cuando la vida le sonreía tenía que suceder aquello?

-Hinata debes darte prisa. Te ves muy hermosa— Hanabi le dijo en cuanto la vio, aquel kimono resaltaba algunas de sus curvas y lucía tan hermosa y dulce.

-Estoy lista— Dijo sin ganas.

-Sasuke ya no debe tardar... Quizás puedas hablarlo con él después de todo es amigo de Naruto debe entenderlo— Los ojos luna de Hinata se iluminaron ante la idea de Hanabi, le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y salió deprisa de la habitación.

Se dirigió al cuarto donde su padre le dijo que se llevaría la cena, justo en la puerta de aquel recinto encontró a su padre. Se sintió aliviada ya que indicaba que Uchiha Sasuke aún no estaba en la mansión.

-Hinata—Hiashi le habló—Espero que no me deshonres una vez más, espero que sepas mantener el apellido de tu clan en alto y cubras las expectativas que alguna vez se plantearon para ti con otras personalidades—Mintió, intentando ponerle presión.

Hinata lo escuchó y se tensó, se mordió el labio inferior contrariada, sin embargo aun con la presión puesta no estaba decida a ceder, tenía que luchar por lo que ella quería aunque fuera de manera silenciosa, no podía soltar a Naruto ahora que lo tenía tan cerca... Vio a su padre correr la puerta y entonces comprendió Sasuke ya estaba ahí, no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo incluso no supo cómo fue capaz de adentrarse a ese lugar, aquel momento de pasmo desapareció en cuanto su padre volvió a cerrar la puerta y lo escuchó alejarse.

Por su parte Sasuke, enfocó la oscura mirada a aquella puerta, en cuarto la vio se sorprendió y comprendió por qué Naruto finalmente la había visto, se había vuelto bella y no pudo evitar cuestionarse de dónde sacó ese cuerpo, era perfecta por donde la viera, pechos grandes, una cintura tan pequeña que destacaba con esas prominentes caderas, por donde la viese esa chica estaba curvilínea, era tan esbelta pero al mismo tiempo poseía enormes atributos, su cuerpo parecía irreal lo guardaba demasiado bien en su ropa grande de chunin. No pudo evitar aceptar que ella sería una candidata apta para calentar su cama, sin embargo alejó aquel pensamiento al centrarse y volver a la razón de aquella cita concertada.

-Bu-buenas no-ches Uchiha san—Tartamudeó la Hyuuga nerviosa al sentir inevitablemente la mirada que la devoraba tras esa mesa que había en esa pequeña estancia, sin pensarlo más tomó asiento frente a él.—¿Gusta té?—Cuestionó al ver la tetera frente a ellos, logrando preguntar sin tartamudear y siguiendo las normas de cortesía.

-No—Respondió seco, no se le antojaba aquel líquido caliente sino algo más fuerte, sin embargo no había escapatoria si había aceptado seguir con ese ridículo plan ahora lo haría.

Pasaron minutos eternos en silencio, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romperlo ¿acaso tenían algo de qué hablar? Sasuke se desviaba un poco apreciando la belleza de la chica sonrojada frente a él y en lo poco que ahora lograba ver del cuerpo de ésta. Sonrió, se sentía vencido Naruto lucharía por ella, él lo haría si en verdad sintiera algo por ella, después de todo el deseo sexual ya se lo despertaba pero reconocía que aquello no valía la pena para enfrentarse y robarle la felicidad al rubio.

-U-Uchiha san—Finalmente Hinata se atrevió a romper el silencio.— Cre-creo que usted y-y yo no debe...

-No debemos casarnos—La interrumpió desesperado por el excesivo tartamudeo—Bien, díselo a tu padre—Agregó poniéndose de pie, Hinata hiperventiló asustada y de inmediato negó con la cabeza arrepentida ¿por qué se le ocurrió hablar? Ahora su padre se pondría furioso.

-Por favor no me malinterprete—Dijo atropellando las palabras desesperada por detenerlo sin ser consciente de ello, haciendo que éste se parase justo a su lado dispuesto a salir de ese lujoso recinto.

-¿Entonces?—Cuestionó irritado pero dispuesto a encararla en la mentira que quería tejer.

-Es sólo que yo no le intereso...—Sasuke sonrió ladinamente provocando que la Hyuuga se estremeciera.

-¿Quieres interesarme?—Ella no pudo descifrar la intención de la pregunta, pero no estaba equivocada en que era inusual y algo escondía, Sasuke que por un momento intuyó que la peliazul era igual a todas y concluyó que probablemente quisiera tenerlo a él, no dudó en darle una oportunidad después de todo lo que había despertado en él merecía ser calmado aunque tuviera que jugar con sentimientos o aspiraciones.

Ella negó confusa pero decidida, la sonrisa del moreno se esfumó conforme pudo analizar la contraparte de la situación.

-Y tú estás enamorada de Naruto—Escupió molesto. Ella se sintió incomoda pero incapaz de darle alguna respuesta.

-Mira Hinata, seré claro ¿crees que yo quiero casarme con alguien tan insignificante como tú?—La Hyuuga lo miró confusa y en cierta forma ofendida—Te aclaro que no, pero hay un acuerdo que hicieron nuestros padres y estoy dispuesto a llevarlo a cabo. Si quieres que las cosas no sean así, tú tienes la palabra... yo no te obligo a nada.— Espetó furioso, sabía que aquello no sería sencillo pero no que le causaría tantas molestias y que tuviera que escupir tantas mentiras pero estaba decidido a cumplir su parte en ese cometido encomendado.

El Uchiha salió molesto de aquel cuarto, Hiashi se encontraba en el jardín y con sorpresa miró como Sasuke salía del cuarto que había dispuesto para la cita con obvias muestras de alteración, era indiscutible que la reunión había salido bastante mal.

-¿Qué pasó?— Interrogó conforme se acercaba.

-Es estúpido todo esto, no pienso forzarla y ella no quiere hacerlo— Le respondió de mal modo aclarando el panorama.

-Yo me encargo— Respondió Hiashi irascible.

-Una estúpida palabra más haciéndome ver el maldito de todo esto y esto termina, estoy cansado— Respondió el moreno al estar frente a éste, sin darse cuenta de la rabieta que hacía.

Hinata lo escuchó puesto que después de unos segundos también había salido corriendo decidida a detenerlo aunque ahora solo podía ver la mirada furiosa de su padre puesta en ella, y al Uchiha alejarse encrespado, no entendió el enojo del moreno y mucho menos el porqué de aquel comentario.

-Eres una verdadera molestia—Espetó Hiashi acercándose a ella—¿No puedes hacer nada bien? Has demostrado no tener respeto hacia mí y a las enseñanzas que te inculcamos. Lo que si te digo de una vez y que te quede claro, puede que no te cases con el Uchiha pero tampoco lo harás con Uzumaki, si pierdes tu compromiso con Uchiha, créeme que no volverás a tener alguno en un futuro.

Hinata supo que su padre no mentía y después de recibir un empujón que propiciara que terminara en el suelo sus lágrimas volvieron a brotar ¿por qué pasaba eso? No dejaba de cuestionárselo aparte de eso se dio cuenta que había miles de maneras de haber tratado el tema con Sasuke de mejor manera, solo podía decirse "estúpida" en esos momentos y sobre todo veía cada día más lejos poder estar con el amor de su vida.


	5. Chapter 3 Compromiso oficial

Hinata se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión Hyuuga. Una larga semana había pasado desde aquel encuentro con el moreno, se encontraba mucho más tranquila, aunque hubiera vuelto a escuchar una mala noticia por parte de su padre donde le anunciaba que en una semana se daría una pequeña cena con las personalidades de Konoha para anunciar su compromiso con el Uchiha.

Esa vez no objetó, ya no tenía fuerzas ni esperanzas, finalmente se había dado por vencida después de todo esa era, cediendo por el bien de los demás o en este caso como creía por deseos de su padre, como en cierta forma lo veía, además estaba en juego el prestigio de su progenitor, su clan y simplemente ya no veía sentido a luchar, no después de que su padre le dijese que Naruto no había hecho nada para que él cambiara de opinión, había bastado con que le dijera que ella tenía un compromiso para que él se alejara, "sólo quiso probar contigo, quizás te tuvo lastima después de tus patéticas demostraciones de chiquilla enamorada"... esas palabras sonaban en su cabeza, dándole más credibilidad a su progenitor, después de todo tenía presente que de la nada el rubio se había interesado en ella.

Sasuke por su parte se encontraba harto, Naruto no había dejarlo de acosarlo inclusive Sakura se había unido a él, tanto le repitió que la Hyuga lo amaba a él que terminó de molestarlo de sobremanera y en un momento de rabia se prometió interiormente que esas palabras cambiarían, le callaría la boca a Naruto.

Al hacerse más insostenible la relación también se hicieron a golpes, pelearon inclusive a tal punto que comenzaron a distanciarse y no era para menos, Naruto se sentía traicionado y todo por lo que ya empezaba a ver como una tontería que unos ancianos locos pactaron hace años.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

La cena para hacer oficial el compromiso fue un evento discreto pero lujoso, solamente invitaron a algunos líderes de clanes importantes, el Hokage y algunos consejeros de la aldea.

Del clan Hyuuga se encontraba el abuelo, Hiashi, Hanabi, y del Uchiha evidentemente sólo Sasuke.

La cena fue tranquila, Hinata que había optado tristemente por acatar la orden de su padre no podía dar crédito que esas personas vieran al parecer con buenos ojos la boda ¿acaso no se daban cuenta de lo egoístas que estaban siendo? ¿Cómo podían decir que eso era una grata sorpresa? ¿O que ellos dos hacían una bonita pareja? ¿Acaso no era obvio lo diferentes y distantes que eran? ¿Lo apartados que se encontraban?

Hinata se cuestionaba internamente cada vez que alguno de los invitados hacía alguna observación sobre ellos ¿por qué no se daban cuenta que eran dos desconocidos obligados a...? Justamente en ese momento se dio cuenta que no fue que lo ignoraran, una anciana lo insinuó e incluso dijo que estaba bien por los intereses de la aldea y que ni siquiera había la necesidad de discutir el apellido que tomaría el matrimonio, su padre asintió y Sasuke que parecía estar atento frunció los labios, claro se buscaba el renacimiento del clan Uchiha y conforme el tiempo pasaba la primogénita del clan Hyuuga solo aceptaba más y más aquel compromiso, sus ganas de pelear por lo que ella quería se esfumaron completamente aceptando el destino.

Sasuke estuvo atento a la reunión, conocía bien a esa gente y no confiaba en ellos, había visto algunas veces de reojo a Hinata que volvía a vestir un kimono en tonalidades lila, volvía a lucir guapa ante sus ojos aunque era evidente la tristeza y resignación que la embargaba, eso lo jodía, él era Uchiha Sasuke, aquella que estuviera a punto de ser su esposa debería estar rebosante de felicidad no con esa cara de compungida que tenía ahora su oficialmente prometida, eso lo fastidiaba mucho más que el maldito compromiso que se vio obligado a aceptar. La mirada iracunda la posó en la pequeña chica que se encontraba ahora a su lado mientras los demás seguían conversando acerca de las ventajas de la unión.

Cuando la peliazul se dio cuenta de la violenta mirada no pudo evitar posar sus ojos casi lila en aquellos oscuros, se arrepintió de inmediato y sin ser capaz de sostenerle la mirada volvió de inmediato a posarla en sus piernas, el corazón latía de prisa víctima del miedo que le inundó ¿acaso Sasuke la odiaba? Se mordió el labio inferior considerándolo y entonces lo entendió, él tampoco quería esa unión y aunque para él no hubiera nada que lo obligase parecía que cumplir la voluntad de su padre era suficiente motivo y debía serlo, puesto que el moreno no era conocido exactamente por su nobleza y obediencia sino por su difícil temperamento y rebeldía...

Ella debía aceptarlo, y aunque dijera que lo hacía y no hiciese nada para evitarlo, podía darse cuenta que internamente deseaba que alguien la rescatara, que sucediera un acontecimiento que la obligase a no seguir con ese absurdo futuro matrimonio.

Ansiaba escapar como nunca antes, correr lejos de sus responsabilidades de primogénita...

En otro momento Hinata lo hubiera hecho sin replicar, si Naruto no la hubiese notado, pero ahora con ese rayito de luz le costaba tanto llevar a cabo aquel matrimonio, entonces se dio cuenta que lo peor estaba por venir ¿cómo iba a aguantar sobrevivir con alguien que era obvio que la odiaba? No se dio cuenta cuando empezó a jugar con los dedos índices de manera nerviosa pero una mano de un irritado Sasuke atrapó sus manos en un movimiento brusco pretendiendo calmar ese gesto que empezaba a fastidiarlo, podía verse su hostilidad y ella no pudo reprimir el estremeciendo que surgió en ella, el mismo que provocó que Sasuke sonriera ladinamente mientras pensó "igual de todos tú también me tienes miedo", soltó las manos con violencia a propósito, quizás queriendo desquitarse de toda la situación. Hinata asustada se hundió en su asiento, a su lado.

Horas más tarde y en la intimidad de su hogar Hiashi reprimió a su primogénita, no había pasado del todo desapercibido su aversión hacia el Uchiha y no era una conducta aceptable, Hinata nunca le había dado un solo problema con las normas sociales o respecto a su comportamiento como dama y justo ahora venía a hacerlo.

-No puedo comprenderlo—Le dijo intentando calmar su ira, después de todo ya había soltado los insultos suficientes que lo hicieron sentir más calmado.—¿Tienes algo en contra del Uchiha?—Fue al grano pero Hinata negó en silencio de inmediato, lucía intimidada y culpable.—¿Entonces a qué viene todo esto? ¿Sabes cuántas estarían emocionadas de tomarlo como su esposo?

-Padre, es solo que yo amo...—El mayor no la dejó de terminar la frase, un golpe en su delicada mejilla la silenció.

-¡Basta Hinata! No deberías decir esas estupideces cuando justo hoy hemos anunciado tu compromiso. Además el Uzumaki no está del todo a tu altura podrá tener linaje pero no sólo es eso, la educación es importante ¿o qué esperas que tus hijos anden por ahí gritando y montando espectáculos? Todo el mundo recuerda sus barrabasadas — Hinata con su delgada mano en la mejilla afectada se atrevió a volver a verlo impresionada, ella no quería casarse con Sasuke mucho menos tener hijos con él y lo que le soltó su padre la hizo captar lo que también se esperaba de ella.

-Padre...— En su voz se escuchó la súplica.

-Basta. Dime de una maldita vez si harás lo que debes, estoy cansado de tu actitud mediocre y no quiero que el Uchiha tenga que volver a lidiar con ella, así que si no piensas casarte dímelo ahora y deshago el compromiso, pero eso sí te advierto tu sales de mi casa y serás delegada a la familia secundaria no pienso cargar con una vergüenza como tú. –Aquellas palabras paralizaron a la peliazul haciéndola comprender todo, realmente no tenía opciones.

-Lo haré padre...—Dijo sin fuerzas y apenas en un susurro amargo que denotaba la infelicidad que le causaba aceptarlo.

-Entonces no te quiero ver con esa cara de condenada nunca más, deja de llorar por todo. Hazte fuerte y asume tus responsabilidades, honra a tu futuro esposo... y grábate algo al Uzumaki no le interesas, ¿por qué crees que aceptó que te casaras con otro? No debía sentir más que lástima por ti ¿cómo de patética debiste lucir? Que hasta un atolondrado como él se percató de ello.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Justamente dos días más tarde Hinata se apresuraba para llegar a la entrada de la mansión Hyuuga, le habían anunciado una inusual visita, así que corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus cortas piernas al llegar pudo visualizar a Ko de guardia y efectivamente Shikamaru se encontraba ahí, tras hacer una pequeña reverencia lo saludó.

-Hinata—Le respondió el moreno.— El sexto me ha enviado para informarte de tu misión—Ella se sorprendió ante la noticia, todo parecía cada vez más inusual después de su encierro.

-Hai— Contestó enseguida. Shikamaru la miraba sin revelar nada más, ocultando que su cabeza barajeaba algunos de sus pensamientos relativos a ella, Naruto y Sasuke.

-Bueno, te has comprometido con Sasuke—Comentó serio, recordando a su amigo ojiazul afectado ante tal evento, notó como la ojiperla bajó la mirada dolida; al menos no era el único que estaba sufriendo—Y debe partir a terminar su misión y lo hará en un par de horas. El sexto ha decidido que vayas con él—Explicó encogiendo los hombros al no entender aquel movimiento extraño del Hokage. Hinata lo miró asustada y de igual manera podía verse la confusión en su rostro.— No sé por qué—Agregó pudiendo leer algunos pensamientos que no se atrevía a externar.—Sin embargo también se pretende que su salida pase desapercibida. Sasuke es el capitán, te esperará en una hora a las afueras de la aldea... suerte Hinata.

Le dijo antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a alejarse, la peliazul sin poder evitarlo comenzó a jugar con los dedos índices, respirando agitadamente intentando procesar todo. No quería faltar a su palabra con su padre y que el Uchiha la viera decaída o como dijo que tuviera que cargar con su mediocridad... pero tampoco quería actuar como se esperaba de ella.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dos horas más tarde Sasuke esperaba impaciente en las afueras de Konoha junto a Kakashi, que ya se había cansado de explicarle porque tenía que llevar a Hinata.

-Es estúpido, ella no me quiere y parece querer echarse a llorar solo con verme, aparte Naruto...—No terminó la frase irritado nuevamente.

-Al estar fuera de la aldea no estarías lo suficientemente cerca de ella, y es mejor prevenir que Toneri quiera volver a acercarse... Además debo reconocer que me sorprende darme cuenta que te preocupa los sentimientos de Hinata hacia ti.

-Tsk—Gruñó irritado—Esto me jode—Confesó al percatarse que su acompañante en misión arribaba al lugar.

-Bien Sasuke, Hinata cumplan con su misión—Dijo Kakashi cansino sin mirarlos demasiado.

-Hai—Respondió Hinata decidida.

Sasuke la observó de reojo dándose cuenta que estaba más relajada a comparación de las veces anteriores y no pudo evitar maldecir cuando se percató del atuendo que portaba la chica, un pequeño short y una blusa estilo kimono lila. Las prendas no hacían más que resaltar la figura curvilínea femenina y que era lo único que en verdad le llamaba la atención. Sin decir nada comenzó a andar quizás de prisa pero no le importó, no tenía porque ser condescendiente con ella, Hinata sorprendida y sin poder razonar del todo se quedó un momento ahí.

-Date prisa o Sasuke te dejara atrás.—Llevándose una mano al pecho Hinata lo entendió y tras darle una leve reverencia al mayor, alarmada se puso a andar de inmediato, usando el byakugan para localizar al Uchiha que sorprendentemente ya le llevaba bastante ventaja.

Después de muchos esfuerzos logró alcanzarlo, lo veía sumido en sus pensamientos y de inmediato notó la obvia diferencia entre él y su amado. Se cuestionó ¿Cómo personas tan distintas habían logrado ser amigos? Sabía que Sasuke no era tan malo como se pensaba, puesto que había decidido unirse a la guerra y derrotar a Madara, sin embargo ese pequeño rayo de bondad sin duda alguna estaba demasiado dentro de él, dibujó una sonrisa al darse cuenta que seguramente Naruto era capaz de verlo y que siempre lo percibió, de ahí su amistad, que algunos considerarían masoquista por parte del ojiazul.

Sasuke notó un cambio en ella, estaba menos tensa y curioso volteó captando que ella sonreía apenas perceptiblemente, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Esa chica era una total rareza pensó sin poder evitarlo, aunque evidentemente molesto, todo lo referente a Hinata le empezaba a hartar de sobre manera a tal grado de querer desaparecerla, aunque claro esa no era una opción en la vida que eligió.

Se detuvieron en cierto momento bastante alejados de la aldea, Sasuke analizaba unos rastros olvidados en aquel lugar, aun se apreciaban árboles que les indicaban que aún estaban en el bosque pero sin duda algunas aquellos árboles eran más alejados dejando paso al nuevo territorio.

Hinata permaneció detrás de él mirando la amplia espalda masculina mientras éste estaba de cuclillas frente a un árbol, observó con sigilo el lugar, esta vez no se ofreció a ayudar, él solía ignorarla en su totalidad y había cedido en su intento de serle de utilidad cuando él le dijo que no era más que una molesta carga, así que en esta ocasión guardó silencio. Sin embargo algo no le agradaba, despertó su byakugan volviendo a recorrer el lugar.

-Sasuke san, ninjas se acercan desde el este—Le informó en cuánto los notó apenas en un susurro de voz mientras su cuerpo quedaba de frente observando el lugar nombrado.

-¿Qué?—Preguntó él sorprendido al darse cuenta que no lo había notado.

-500 metros aproximadamente y se trasladan a gran velocidad— Volvió a informarle.

El azabache se puso de pie agudizando sus propios sentidos, para corroborar lo dicho por la menuda chica.

-Mierda—Espetó contrariado y molesto por no haber sido él quién los sintiese.

-Intentaremos dejarlos atrás—Informó comenzando a andar.

La peliazul lo miró sorprendida mordiendo su labio inferior no creía que aquello pudiera ser así aunque quiso ser positiva, esos intrusos no tenían por qué andar en búsqueda de pelea.

—Suprime lo más que puedas tu chakra.—Le indicó con voz firme.

Hinata se sorprendió cuando se percató que el Uchiha tomaba un camino distinto al que había seguido, para después de unas horas finalmente esconderse tras unos arbustos y rocas grandes, en cuanto la peliazul se sentó expectante sintió como su corazón quería salir de su pecho por el esfuerzo hecho, se daba cuenta que con el Uchiha forzaba su cuerpo al máximo y rogaba para poder aguantarle el ritmo.

-¿Por qué hacemos esto?—No pudo resistir seguir con la duda, observó como éste dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa soberbia—Quizás debería contarme de esa manera podría serle útil.

-Tú no eres útil para mí—Habló Sasuke fríamente—De cualquier forma no posees la inteligencia ni siquiera para ser mi compañera de equipo.

-¿Entonces por qué estaría aquí?—Cuestionó Hinata dejando que su orgullo Hyuuga saliera como pocas veces ocurría, Sasuke arqueó una ceja y la miró atento e incrédulo.

-Porque supongo que Kakashi no encuentra otra forma en la cual joderme.—Respondió despectivamente.

-S-si tan in-incomodo es ¿por qué no termina con todo esto?

-Eso es lo que tú quieres, y yo debo admitirlo, me gusta ver el sufrimiento de los demás.—Admitió, aunque no era el verdadero motivo para aceptar toda la farsa, pero la actitud tomada por la peliazul lo estaba exaltando.

-¿Entonces cómo puede decirse amigo de Naruto kun?— La peliazul preguntó en casi un susurro.

No se dio cuenta cuando lo tuvo frente a ella, pero ahora ese ojo oscuro se teñía de rojo y la sumergía en recuerdos del moreno donde le mostraba que él solo intentaba huir del rubio, que lo veía como su inferior y una desagradable carga, Hinata jadeó cuando aquel genjutsu la devolvió.

-Él no es mi amigo—Espetó—Yo no tengo amigos.—Mintió en cierta manera.

Hinata jadeó asustada por la presencia que imponía el Uchiha y sobre todo sorprendida por haber caído en el jutsu ocular, llevó ambas manos al pecho mientras éste le sonreía ladinamente triunfante.

-No molestes Hyuuga y dedícate a no ser un estorbo.

Los labios rosados femeninos temblaron quizás a causa de aquel genjutsu, quizás por las palabras duras del moreno no podía saberlo, pero decidió acatar la orden anhelando que esa misión terminara pronto.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tres días después seguían en su andar, Sasuke como siempre ocasionalmente se detenía como si juntase pruebas, o analizara lugares o su historia, Hinata siempre se cuestionaba internamente de qué iba aquello, Shikamaru no se lo explicó y el moreno tampoco estaba dispuesto hacerlo, nunca se había sentido más inútil, él realmente la ignoraba y menos la hacía participe de lo que fuera que buscase o estudiara.

La tarde estaba por caer y el Uchiha de mala manera entendía que tendría que detenerse, la Hyuuga no estaba del todo acostumbrada a sus alocados viajes y tampoco pensaba adaptarla. Esos días juntos si bien desquitaba su molestia interna con ella, también se daba cuenta de lo fuerte que era, al menos aguantaba su mal carácter y entendía que pedía justamente cuando decía que no quería estorbos, sólo por esa razón no le caía tan mal, aunque claro lo retrasaba y aquello lo enfadaba.

-Hinata, ¿Qué ves?—Escuchar la voz del moreno la sobresaltó, extrañada de que le pidiera ver algo tras unos segundos de confusión activó su byakugan, e insegura se preparó para relatarle.

-Nada extraño.

-Mmmph.—Fue la respuesta que obtuvo y siguió detrás de él. Estaba tan confundida, quería pedirle información o algo que la hiciese útil ¿cuántos días llevaban andando? Y a excepción de la observación en la cual le mencionó presencia de ninjas y la pregunta de hace su momento, se resumía su participación.

Al poco tiempo se detuvieron y Sasuke comenzó a hacer una fogata, Hinata lo observó con cuidado y sacó los pescados que cocinaron por la mañana, no pudo evitar hacer un puchero... ni siquiera cocinaba ella, por lo general él traía las provisiones y lo único que dejaba hacerla es preparar sus propios alimentos, pero jamás tocar los suyos...

-¿Piensa que le envenenare?— Hinata cuestionó extrañada y hasta feliz de haber encontrado una conclusión que explicaba la antipatía del moreno hasta a esa simple acción.

-¿Eh?—Sasuke que en ese momento se acaba de sentar frente a ella, arqueó una ceja sin comprender el cuestionamiento de la peliazul.

-Si, piensa que puedo envenenarle con la comida por eso no me deja participar haciéndola—Explicó un tanto avergonzada por lo poco que participaba en la misión, una sonrisa ladina y arrogante apareció en el rostro del Uchiha.

-¿Quieres cocinar tú mi comida?—Pregunto serio pero dentro de sí divertido, incluso dejando que su ego se disipara ¿quería comportarse como su prometida? Pero más tardó en llegar a sus conclusiones que en verla negar. Sus ojos oscuros se posaron con rabia sobre ella provocando que se sonrojara, cada vez la entendía menos.

-Eh... es decir—Balbuceó apenada—Es sólo que no hago nada realmente, no entiendo la misión ni que buscamos... no hago nada ni lo más sencillo como cocinar... realmente no le soy útil.— Sasuke arqueó una ceja al entenderla.

-Está bien te dejaré que como mi futura esposa, empieces a hacerte cargo de mis cosas: cocinar, lavarme y bueno algunas otras que supongo irán saliendo—Le dijo queriendo molestarla, sabía que no quería realmente eso. Claro si fuera Naruto otra cosa seria, pero él era Sasuke, así que esa chiquilla mimada no buscaba otra cosa más que ser útil, pues bien, la haría útil aunque no de la manera que buscaba. Las mejillas sonrojadas de Hinata y cierta chispa en su mirada le demostró al moreno que estaba indignada y avergonzada por las actividades puestas, sin embargo tampoco las debatía, no pudo evitar achicar los ojos oscuros en búsqueda de la razón, ¿por qué si la llevaba a tal extremo no se revelaba?

¿Hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a soportar? ¿Quién se rendiría primero?

-¿No podría decirme de qué trata la misión? ¿Qué busca o de qué nos escondemos? Yo sería útil o al menos no lo metería en problemas.

-Es una misión secreta y tú sólo estás aquí por el miedo que tu padre tiene de que no cumplas tu parte con ese estúpido matrimonio, no porque seas útil, entiéndelo de una vez Hyuuga—Le mintió en cierta forma. Ella se sonrojó enormemente, se sentía tan avergonzada.—¿Así que eres el talón de Aquiles de tu padre, eh?

-No—De inmediato negó, pero al instante se sumergió en sus pensamientos y se entristeció. El moreno tenía razón, ella hacia enfadar y avergonzar tanto a su padre nunca conseguía cumplir sus expectativas...

-No parece, sin embargo los Hyuuga son unos problemáticos sólo por serlo, lo entiendo. –Sasuke sonrió con mofa.

-¿Cómo puede decir eso? –Cuestionó molesta pero controlando su carácter como siempre—El clan Hyuga es un clan respetable, fuerte y con renombre.—Sasuke borró su sonrisa al darse cuenta de la verdadera intención de la peliazul, hablaba tan serena pero estaba decidida a no dejarlo hablar mal de su clan.

-Apúrate a calentar la comida, es ahora de una de tus nuevas funciones ¿o ni eso puedes hacer bien?

Hinata no pudo evitar el golpe mental que recibió tras escucharlo preguntar aquello, su actitud era tan similar a la de su padre ¿coincidencia o no? Sabía que en cierta forma lo hacía a propósito así que aunque no deseara realizar las actividades que bien podrían pasar por denigrantes estaba decidida a demostrarle que lo haría mejor que él, o de alguna persona que se las hubiera hecho, alzó su mirada opalina determinada, como pocas veces y volvió a ver lo que poseía para hacer la cena.

Sasuke juntó las cejas cuando se dio cuenta que Hinata pretendía hacer otro tipo de cena con lo que contaban, la vio sufrir y resignarse así que cuando probó el pescado se llevó una sorpresa, aunque Hinata solo pudo hacer una especie de salsa, esa simple cosa le daba un nuevo sabor a la comida y tenía muchísimo mejor sabor, ahora podía entender su cara que si bien era seria demostraba su satisfacción, apenas la miró sin demostrarle que pasaba dentro de él, pero tenía que aceptar que cocinaba bien y si eso podía hacer rápido y de la casi nada ¿qué podría hacer teniendo lo necesario?


	6. Chapter 4 Deseo prohibido

El camino de tierra estaba solitario sin embargo Hinata pudo darse cuenta que el moreno conocía perfectamente la zona en la cual se movían, trataba de grabarse lo más posible del lugar e inspeccionar, con él era así todo el tiempo poca información recibida e improvisar, sentía que debía trabajar doble pero al mismo tiempo consideraba que no hacía nada, mordió su labio inferior y levantó la mirada triste opalina y tras pasarla por la amplia espalda la depositó en el pelo azabache, él no le había reconocido nada de sus simples labores pero estaba más que segura que se encontraba conforme con las comidas que le preparaba e incluso con la ropa que le lavaba de vez en cuando, ladeó la cabeza sonriendo satisfecha, las ropas que portaba el Uchiha aquel día ella las había lavado y se veían muy limpias y el tenue olor de jabón que usó aún debía de percibirse.

-¿Qué tanto ves?—El moreno cuestionó de pronto, tras haber notado la mirada aperlada en su espalda la había ignorado pero notaba que era persistente.

-Uchiha san ¿avanzara demasiado?

-¿Por qué?— Le cuestionó al voltear a verla levemente en su andar.

-Es un buen lugar y si no avanzará demasiado me gustaría cazar algo para la comida—Le respondió mirando hacia la maleza.

-Como quieras, pero tienes una hora.—Ella asintió y sin esperar más desapareció decidida a buscar alguna liebre.

Instaló algunas trampas para animales al buscar y recolectar algunas hierbas y especies que le sirvieran para ese día u alguno otro, decidió hacer uso de sus ojos para agilizar el trabajo pero al hacerlo algún hombre la inmovilizó, cayó al suelo mientras éste con una mano se las ingeniaba para sostener ambas de ella a su espalda y le pisaba una pierna evitando que se levantara, miró de inmediato y encontró a dos hombres más casi frente a ella uno era delgado, tan delgado que parecía prácticamente en los huesos, tenía poco cabello negro aunque un tanto largo hasta las orejas sus ojos eran pequeños y tenía una cara que parecía malhumorada, el otro lucía más musculoso, pelón y su cara era redonda también con el pelo oscuro ahora que los miraba mejor tenían narices similares y alguno que otro rasgo quizás fueran familiares dedujo, el que se había encargado de someterla aplicaba más fuerza en sus manos y en su pie, intentó tranquilizarse era la única manera de escapar no podía darse el lujo de perder la cabeza.

-Definitivamente es una Hyuga—Anunció el hombre, el cual ella no había visto por tenerlo fuera de su limitado rango de visión pero que era corpulento, grande y también pelón aunque su piel oscura.

-Te lo dije—Dijo el flacucho que era de los tres el que peor aspecto tenía, quizás por las prominencias de sus huesos.

-Bien, eres de la Hoja— Habló el único que no había hablado, el de ojos pequeños musculoso.—¿Qué buscan tú y tu compañero?

Hinata le miró pero se dio cuenta que el tipo la inmovilizaba con alguna clase de jutsu que además de todo la estaba debilitando, trataba de buscar alguna forma de liberarse pero sin poder evitarlo empezaba a desesperarse.

-No quieres hablar ¿eh?—Volvió a hablar el musculoso acercándose e introduciendo sus torpes dedos entre la cabellera azulina y atrapando algunos jaló de estos haciendo que Hinata levantara su cara del suelo con una obvia mueca de dolor— Habla—O te arrancaré el cabello.

-No lo sé—Respondió luchando por que sus ojos aguados de lágrimas a causa del dolor en su cuero cabelludo no las soltaran, recibió una bofetada que provocó que la piel de la mejilla aparte de enrojecerse le escociera.

-Mientes—Le respondió el tipo, sonaba a una mentira pero no lo era, y aunque ella hubiese sabido la verdad, tampoco podía revelarla... pero realmente ella no tenía idea.

Le dio otro golpe y a sabiendas que el hombre corpulento y moreno ya había absorbido su chakra, le hizo una seña con la cara para que la soltase y obligándola a ponerse de pie con sus temblorosas piernas la arrojó hacia el hombre flacucho que sonrío divertido e incluso de manera lujuriosa.

-Las mujeres de Konoha son hermosas—Dijo tras recibirla, tomó la cara de Hinata entre sus manos y en su movimiento que para Hinata fue repugnante, lamió su mejilla dolorida, intentó defenderse pero no tenía fuerzas así que sus golpes fueron simples roces con muy mala puntería.

-Deberías hablar, porque a nosotros no nos importa divertirnos toda la tarde contigo hasta que te decidas a hacerlo— Dijo aquel que ella ya reconocía por el musculoso, estaba segura que él era el líder.

-No sé nada—Respondió en su susurro, esperanzada de que le creyesen.

-¿Qué mierda dijo?—Preguntó el musculoso fastidiado.

-Que no sabe.— Respondió el flacucho entre risas sujetándole con más fuerzas de las muñecas.

-Entonces empieza a divertirte con ella—Dijo el líder, el flacucho no tardó absolutamente nada en abrirle la blusa decidido a desnudarla.

Hinata ya no pudo sostener las lágrimas, aquel simple movimiento de ese hombre no había sido tan hábil pero sus cuerpo parecía de gelatina, sus manos se movían lento y sin fuerza y ella lo supo estaba perdida, no podría hacer nada, tal y como decía su padre ella era una inútil, con ese pensamiento sintió el dolor provocado por el choque de su cuerpo contra el suelo, el hombre de inmediato cayó encima de ella y sus temblorosas manos intentaron detenerlo pero no servían de nada pareciera que él estuviese con una muñeca de trapo... un sonido tan característico se hizo presente al mismo tiempo que vio como ese hombre empezaba a vomitar sangre y caer encima de ella completamente, de inmediato le quitaron el peso y pudo observar como Sasuke aventaba a aquel sujeto seguramente contra los otros dos, en su estado no se preocupó de seguir la visión, lo único para que hubo cabida fue para el enorme alivio que sintió cuando vio al Uchiha de pie entre sus piernas y sin ser consciente de su acto se sentó abrazándolo a la altura de las rodillas y sin poder evitarlo sollozaba aliviada, avergonzada y ultrajada.

Sasuke que momentos antes se había percatado que los hombres que les seguían hace días ya no venían detrás de él como planeó se dio cuenta de su error, creyó que lo seguirían a él de esa manera los eliminaría de una vez por todas sin involucrar a la Hyuga, sin embargo era evidente que aquellos cobardes se fueron a lo fácil, de inmediato se puso a buscarla, cuando la encontró el tipo flacucho estaba entre sus piernas dispuesto a tocarla o quitarle sus aún ropas y ella sollozaba, eso lo molestó ¿por qué en vez de defenderse lloraba? Rápidamente mató a ese, pendiente de los otros dos que estaban sorprendidos por su presencia, estaba a punto de ir y sacarles el por qué de su persecución antes de eliminarlos, pero sintió las manos de Hinata rodearlo, bajó la mirada absortó para verla sentada en el suelo abrazándolo, no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco y después mirar a esos dos que empezaban a cuchichear.

-Apártate Hyuga—Ordenó frío. Ella parecía no escucharlo.

-No sabíamos que venía contigo—Habló el moreno, aquel que en algún momento inmovilizó a la chica. –Pensamos que andaba sola, pero has matado a uno de nuestros compañeros debemos estar a mano.

-¿Quién dice que ella me interesa?—Su cuestionamiento fue obvio, a tal grado que ese par se miraron confusos.—Suéltame—Exigió al mismo tiempo que la obligaba a hacerlo, Hinata se llevó las manos a sus pechos intentando taparse más aunque su sostén seguía en su sitio se sentía apenada de estar expuesta y comenzó a reacomodar su blusa, aún afectada.

-No te acerques—Esta vez el líder habló, pero Sasuke no frenó su andar.

-¿Qué diablos hacían siguiéndonos?—Preguntó con el semblante estoico luciendo amenazador, no por nada era el vengador Uchiha.

-¿Qué?—El corpulento habló—Nosotros solo pasábamos por aquí.

-Ellos querían saber lo que hacíamos—Hinata habló entrecortadamente, en un susurro que los otros no comprendieron pero que Sasuke con los días juntos ya descifraba sin problemas, sonrío maliciosamente y sin más volvió a crear el chidori matándolos casi al instante. Seguramente sólo serían espías de alguna aldea y por el momento no le interesaba cuál, él iba por algo más gordo y ahora ellos solo eran pérdida de tiempo pero no los dejaría ir por si acaso llevaban información importante.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta silencioso para ver como la peliazul terminaba de cerrarse la blusa, recordando por un momento la delicada lencería lila que le tocó presenciar sin querer, eso sin repasar los grandes y redondos pechos que cubría a la perfección pero siendo bastante sugerente, sonrío ladinamente al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, volvió a mirarla reacomodando su expresión para ver el rostro sonrojado, las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas que aún derramaba, arqueó una de sus cejas.

-Eres patética—Agregó seco mirándola fríamente, ella levantó el semblante sintiéndose aún peor—Si no querías que te tocara, debiste defenderte ¿no se supone que bloqueas puntos de chacra?—Soltó una risa mordaz. La Hyuuga levantó la cara hacia él incrédula de lo que estaba escuchando—¿o realmente querías que te manoseara?

-¿Có-cómo puede pensar eso?— Logró formular aunque para su mala suerte al inicio no pudo evitar tartamudear.

-¿Quizás por lo satisfecha que estabas?

Hinata intentó levantarse por lo furiosa que estaba con los comentarios del moreno, sólo quería desquitarse y aunque no fuera una persona impulsiva se dejó llevar pero sólo volvió a caer, las piernas le temblaron apenas consiguió ponerse derecha incapaces de sostenerla y Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos comprendió que estaba débil mordió su mejilla por dentro dándose cuenta de su error al juzgarla, evidentemente sabía que no deseaba ser tocada por ese sujeto su desesperación era palpable, pero no había alcanzado a comprender porque no lo detenía y obviamente no se iba a detener a analizar la situación.

La peliazul avergonzada y totalmente afectada por lo recién vivido se sintió tan inútil, sus ojos querían seguir llorando pero su orgullo no se lo permitió así que guardó sus lágrimas aunque su garganta le ardiera por hacerlo, aguantó ese doloroso nudo en la garganta y limpió los rastros de humedad en sus mejillas ,el cuerpo aún temblaba no sabía si por miedo o la falta de energía y conforme se relajaba se daba cuenta que no tenía caso explicarle al moreno lo que le había sucedido, él ya tenía sus pensamientos sobre ella y poco podía hacer por cambiarlo y tampoco le interesaba hacerlo, aunque dentro de ella sabía que tenía que hacerlo, así que llegando a recuperar un poco de calma hizo lo único que podía hacer.

-Gracias—Su voz en un susurro hizo presencia, dejando al azabache pasmado su voz aún se escuchaba afectada, él de inmediato comprendió a que se refería y sin más hizo sellos de invocación, aunque le hubiera preguntado eso no era idiota y pudo percatarse que algo le habían hecho y que se encontraba débil por lo cual no pudo defenderse.

Una nube apareció dejando ver a un gran halcón que de inmediato buscó alguna caricia del ojinegro, Hinata miró a la invocación boca abierta y de un movimiento que apenas pudo sentir el moreno la había puesto encima de aquella gran ave, su cara debía expresar su confusión.

-Parece que después de todo sí serás una carga—Sasuke se lo dijo cuando comenzaba a caminar, ella avergonzada por no haber recolectado lo que buscaba y sólo traer más problemas hundió su cabeza dejando que sus dedos acariciaran las plumas cafés de la ave que volaba bajo detrás del Uchiha frente a ellos. Hinata debía intentar con todas sus fuerzas no volver a terminar en una situación tan deplorable, ella no era tan débil pero para su mala suerte las circunstancias la estaban mostrando de esa manera.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Los días no habían sido mejores después de aquel incidente, el clima había empeorado y una fuerte lluvia se había desatado sin darles ninguna oportunidad de resguardarse en alguna parte, llevaban horas caminando buscando algún lugar, Hinata se encontraba empapada, abrazó su cuerpo en un intento de despertar un poco de calor aunque la humedad y el frío se lo impidieron haciendo que sus dientes castañearan, gesto que no fue ignorado por el Uchiha que con cierta molestia volteó para encontrarla en ese deplorable estado. De un movimiento se quitó la capa que si bien no era un impermeable aún mantenía seca la ropa que alcanzaba a cubrir.

-Más vale que no te enfermes Hyuuga—Le advirtió al acercársela. Hinata lo miró sorprendida e indecisa de tomarla, pero después de una austera mirada la capa beige con detalles café claro le golpeó en el pecho mojado tras haber sido arrojada por su dueño—Póntela.—Le ordenó tras volver su vista al frente y seguir andando.

Hinata pudo sentir la calidez y el olor masculino emanar de la prenda e insegura comenzó a ponérsela, era demasiado grande para ella pero de inmediato se sintió reconfortada, un estremecimiento la recorrió y su cuerpo robó el calor de la tela intentando que recuperara una temperatura adecuada. Minutos más tarde el cuerpo le comenzó a pesar, aun así siguió andando detrás del moreno que ahora se encontraba empapado tal como ella, los ojos opalinos amenazaban con cerrársele viéndolo borrosamente avanzando frente a ella en lo que parecía ser una pequeña aldea.

Sasuke se dirigió por aquel lugar buscando alguna posada e introduciéndose en el recibidor, cuando logró su objetivo notó a la Hyuga tras de sí un tanto rezagada.

-Necesito dos habitaciones—Sasuke habló con ese solemne tono de voz. Un adulto lo miró con cierta desconfianza detrás del humilde mostrador pero tras ver a la dulce chica peliazul con las mejillas sumamente sonrojadas denotando su estado de salud, deshechó cualquier duda.

-Sólo tengo una, ¿la quieres?—Cuestionó viendo como la chica temblaba.

-Tsk—Sasuke chasqueó la lengua pero estaba consciente que la tormenta no quería cesar y ambos necesitaban entrar en calor.—Dámela.

Caminaron detrás del robusto señor que cada vez se sentía con más confianza, si bien Sasuke desprendía cierta intimidación la chica que lucía enferma lo tranquilizaba, estaba más que seguro que todo estaría bien si ella iba a su lado, aquel chico no debía ser tan malo como lucía. Se alejó después de abrirles la habitación y entregarle la llave al azabache a un paso rápido, como el lugar estaba lleno quería tener a sus huéspedes lo más cómodamente posible que pudiera y su papel en la recepción era crucial para lograrlo.

-Sasuke san—Escuchó el susurro de Hinata cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación, al voltear a verla curioso por el extraño tono de voz la vio desplomarse, pero tras un rápido movimiento logró tomarla en sus brazos impidiendo que se golpeara en el suelo.

Apenas la hubo tenido en brazos se dio cuenta de la temperatura alta que emanaba de aquel pequeño cuerpo, algunos temblores la acompañaban.

-Tsk—Bufó un tanto molesto después de todo haberle cedido su capa había sido un acto tardío, ella ya se encontraba enferma y bastante.

Se adentró a la habitación, dubitativo no tenía idea de qué hacer pensó ponerla en la cama pero aquello no serviría de mucho con esa ropa empapada, además que tenía que bajarle la fiebre.

-Maldición—Soltó al darse cuenta que debía cuidarla, suspiró intentando controlar su mal humor y tomó alguna cobija del viejo armario tendiéndola en el suelo de madera para ayudarse a desvestirla.

Pensó que eso sería más sencillo pero tras quitarle la capa húmeda y observarla se sintió cohibido, no es porque nunca hubiera desvestido a alguna chica pero con ella se sentía extraño, una de las razones es que era la amada de Naruto y otra que no lo haría por el motivo por el cual solía desnudar a mujeres, gruñó aun contrariado y se quitó la camisa empapada colgándola por la habitación, hizo lo mismo con su demás ropa hasta quedarse en bóxer, caminó desganado y aún conflictuado hacia el baño, empezó a llenar la modesta tina con agua tibia y tras dejarla a mediana capacidad volvió a salir para encontrarse a Hinata tiritando, negó volviendo a molestarse con ella, ya que según su mentalidad no hacía más que darle problemas.

Comenzó por la blusa diciéndose a sí mismo que su acción sólo se debía a compañerismo, tenía que bajarle la fiebre y nada mejor que un baño, se maldijo casi al instante, la lencería negra que portaba la chica en su busto lo excitó, no sabía que esperaba de ella, pero sin duda alguna ese sostén casi transparente, delineando hermosamente sus grandes senos, no. Negó con la cabeza intentando distraerse de lo que veía comenzando a quitarle el short, justamente iba a media pierna cuando la chica empezó a delirar.

-Naruto—Susurró entre sus delirios.

Él que empezaba a distraerse con esa pequeña braga de encaje a tono con el sostén puso los ojos en blanco, fastidiado, terminando de quitárselo. La tomó entre sus brazos para llevarla a la tina y ponerla ahí.

Lo que pensó sería una misión fácil fue en realidad todo lo contrario Hinata no podía mantenerse sentada, se hundía apenas la soltaba sin ni siquiera recuperar el conocimiento.

A ese punto él ya estaba harto, ella intentaba decir algo y en algunas ocasiones frustrado la dejó sumergir aunque al verla inconsciente y con desesperación por la falta de oxígeno fue lo que lo motivaba a devolverla a la superficie.

-¿Por qué solo eres una carga?—Le cuestionó molesto.

-Lo...lo si-siento pa-padre—Escuchó en un extremo tartamudeó quedándose pasmado, esa tonta lo estaba confundiendo, aunque al poco arqueó su ceja al notar el rostro femenino contrariado y sumamente afectado a causa de sus alucinaciones.

-Hmmph—Soltó decidiendo que sería mejor que él se metiera a la tina y la sostuviera de otra forma solo conseguiría un dolor de espalda. Sin pensarlo se despojó de su bóxer, a él le daba igual si ella volvía en sí y lo veía completamente desnudo, sonrío entre divertido y enojado consigo mismo al notar que su pene con todo el ajetreo y vista que le daba la Hyuga se comenzaba a despertar.—Después de todo eres mujer Hyuuga—Dijo más para sí que para ella.

Se metió en la tina detrás de ella de tal forma que en el pecho masculino quedó la espalda femenina, recargó la cabeza de la chica sintiendo finalmente cierta relajación al arquear su cuello al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba chocando con el trasero femenino, el agua estaba casi tibia y finalmente con el cuerpo relajado comenzaba a disfrutar del descanso forzado.

-Mierda—Espetó al sentir la redondez del trasero femenino y su propia dureza.

Sonrío maliciosamente tras pensar que a Naruto no le agradaría enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero si era un poco inteligente, debería entender que su mujer era deseable. Su miembro dio otro respingo mientras se hinchaba con la sangre que fluía por su cuerpo directo a esa zona agrandando su masculinidad y él sin vergüenza alguna se permitió sentir cada curva que entraba en contacto con su cuerpo.

-Naruto kun—La chica volvió a hablar, se acurrucó aun inconsciente en su pecho—Te amo.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja realmente molesto.

"Genial", tenía que cuidarla y no sólo eso, la estaba dejando tocar su cuerpo cosa que muchas otras morían por hacer y ella en sus malditos delirios solo hacía confesar el amor para su patético amigo, sin prestarle atención a él, y después de todo no era algo a lo cual estuviese acostumbrado o le agradara experimentar.

Em cierto momento las ganas de hundirla en el agua y deshacerse del problema fue una grande tentación, todos los problemas terminarían, Naruto ya no lo vería como un traidor y volvería a verlo como lo que siempre fue un maldito Uchiha.

Pero sabía que eso no era correcto, no podía ser impulsivo y actuar sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, solo para librarse de un problema menor.

Dándole un momento otra vez su atención a Hinata, se percató que si bien el rubor y estremecimientos habían cesado parcialmente aún faltaba tiempo para que se normalizara. Cerró los ojos negros ofuscado, recordando que la temperatura corporal podría ayudar a igualar la de otro cuerpo, así que la tomó entre sus brazos, si era cierto, eso ayudaría a que la fiebre descendiera y todo terminaría más rápido.

Chasqueó la lengua nuevamente molesto, puesto que al envolverla con sus musculosos brazos los pechos femeninos que ya eran grandes por sí solos lucían mucho más, hermosos, tentadores, excitadores. Miró las delicadas facciones del rostro de la peliazul, sus tupidas pestañas, la pequeña nariz, esos labios carnosos y rojos bastante provocadores y claro esa vista que los pechos aún cubiertos por el sostén le ofrecían, su virilidad dio otro respingo, estaba demasiado duro y esa chiquilla no había hecho nada para provocarlo, pero estaba tan deseoso de hacerla suya.

Sin pensar acercó sus labios a la cara femenina rozando la mejilla, dejándose llevar por un mero impulso, descubriendo la suavidad de la piel, el dulce olor que emanaba, rozó con el labio inferior la piel hasta llegar a los labios, envolvió el labio inferior femenino con los suyos en un suave beso apenas probándolo, mientras inconscientemente sobaba su erección con el trasero de la peliazul, una de sus manos se trasladó a uno de los generosos pechos, extasiándose por el tamaño, la textura e incluso el peso, lo acarició por encima del sostén empezando a sobarse más frenéticamente contra el trasero aún cubierto. La otra mano estaba clavada en el plano vientre femenino sosteniéndola, intentó profundizar el beso pero ante el estado de la Hyuuga era complicado ya que lo correspondía pero rápidamente se perdía nuevamente.

-Naruto kun, te amo—La frase que le susurró la ojiperla entre los labios fue tan clara, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

La excitación continuaba a pesar de la cubetada de agua fría que le acababa de arrojar, aquella simple e inocente frase hirió el ego del Uchiha que bufó nuevamente irritado, soltando el pecho y deteniendo sus movimientos aún con su enorme erección.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando con él para comportarse como un niño que descubre por primera vez un cuerpo femenino? Aunque las cosas parecieran distintas, ella realmente no le pertenecía.

-Estúpida Hyuuga—Prefirió culparla a ella, que aceptar que lo ocurrido había sido su error, él sabía cómo estaban las cosas.

"Pero la carne es carne", se dijo para sí, además, complicando el asunto Hinata era hermosa y deseable.

Suspiró superficialmente intentando controlar su cuerpo, tenía que bajarse la erección. Ella no le ayudaría y hacerla suya en ese estado sería cobarde para alguien como él.

-Tú sola rogaras que te haga mía Hyuuga—Decretó enfadado, sin poner tanta atención a sus propias palabras, después de todos en algunos aspectos seguían siendo un chiquillo berrinchudo.

Sasuke posó sus manos a los costados de la tina sintiendo la mayoría del peso de la chica en su torso para tratar de poner cierta distancia, el acto realmente no fue de ayuda, al tener la consecuencia. Cerró los ojos frustrado ¿eso sería así?

Ella amaba a Naruto, y él aunque no lo aceptara verbalmente sabía que él encontraría la manera de recuperarla, ¿entonces cómo quedaría él si daba un paso en falso?

Una vocecita tomó lugar en su cabeza " _¿cuándo has perdido?_ " Se cuestionó a sí mismo, abriendo los ojos mirando el angelical rostro femenino siendo consciente como la temperatura se había normalizado al menos en ella.

¿Qué tenía de malo tomar lo que le dieron? Cerró sus párpados con frustración, reconociéndose que para él sería un momento, ella podría ser hermosa y deseable pero él no la amaba, Naruto sí, no podía ser egoísta por un deseo tan banal.

-Me has pasado tu calentura Hyuuga—Soltó secamente e indeciso, llevando una de sus manos a su hombría tratando de alejarla y para su maldita mala suerte tocar sin buscar el trasero femenino que apenas alejó volvió a chocar con su miembro.—¿Así que quieres ayudarme a bajar esto que has provocado?—Cuestionó con cinismo aún a sabiendas que no podría ser—Bueno Naruto no tiene por qué enterarse de esto, será nuestro secreto—Habló mandando al diablos sus escrúpulos y dejándose corroer por el deseo.

Tras decirlo y dejándose llevar llevó con brusquedad la mano con la cuál planeaba masturbarse al vientre femenino para acercarla más a su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos al volver a sentir la comisura que se formaba por las nalgas y tras ubicar su pene entre ellas comenzó a masturbase, se sentía tan bien, estaba tan caliente y las sensaciones provocadas por estar en el estrecho pasadizo y aún con la separación de la pequeña braga ofrecía emitió gemidos que demostraban el placer que estaba sintiendo.

-Mierda—Espetó, entre su deseo y cierta parte de racionalidad volvía a él ¿qué diablos hacía?

Intentó detenerse pero su deseo era mayor, el cuerpo de Hinata era cálido, firme, perfecto y él estaba malditamente caliente.

-Naruto kun—Hinata volvió a susurrar con sus ojos entreabiertos pero aún delirante, para él fue como si ella estuviera extasiada por el placer así que jadeó un tanto molesto, era un placer que no le proporcionaba el Uzumaki, dudaba mucho que aquel tonto pudiera ofrecerle lo que él, en el sentido sexual.

" _¿Y por qué no?_ "

-Lo siento por ti pero ya se decidió que serás mía—Le dijo mordazmente y alejó el trasero femenino de su miembro y tras un gemido se corrió.

Poco a poco su respiración se normalizaba, mientras sus pensamientos se enfriaban ahora que la miraba reconocía más que nunca que era bella, además acababa de tener un orgasmo como ningún otro y eso había sido sólo por el maldito cuerpo que se cargaba, ¿qué sucedería si él con su consentimiento pudiera tocarla debidamente? Adentrarse dentro de ella... Negó con la cabeza, dándose cuenta que peligraba con tener una segunda erección.

Se levantó abruptamente de la tina con ella en sus brazos, tomó con cuidado una toalla que arrojó en una almohada donde después colocó la cabeza peliazul que ahora parecía dormir plácidamente, no queriendo distraerse más tomó una pequeña manta y la cubrió de inmediato.

-Naruto—Ahora él fue quien lo nombró.

Había una mezcla de sentimientos y pensamientos en la cabeza del Uchiha, se sentía un traidor y ¿Cómo no serlo? ¿Qué acaba de hacerle a Hinata? Si bien no había hecho la gran cosa, masturbarse y toquetear el cuerpo de esa chica enferma no sabía sido inteligente, ¿cómo él que era más racional que nadie y sobre todo tratándose de mujeres había llegado a ese extremo?

Caminó hacía el baño quitando el tapón de la coladera de la tina viendo lentamente como el agua se iba y con él en parte su sucio secreto, había decidido olvidar, en su estado Hinata no recordaría absolutamente nada de lo acontecido y él solo tenía que guardar su distancia de esa forma aquella atracción sexual seguramente no volvería.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Apenas los primeros rayos del sol se infiltraron por las amarillentas cortinas de la pequeña ventana, Hinata despertó. Se sintió perdida en un primer momento al no reconocer el lugar en el cual se encontraba, se sentó rápidamente al sentirse asustada descubriendo su parcial desnudez, entreabrió los labios sorprendida al descubrirse en ropa interior, coloreando sus mejillas, inspeccionando una vez más el lugar desconocido, miró a todos lados y la puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando ver al Uchiha con lo que era una bolsa de papel que llevaba en su interior algunos panes pero que ella no logró averiguar en un primer momento.

Por inercia Hinata se aferró a la cobija, intentando cubrir más su cuerpo.

-Hasta qué despiertas—Soltó huraño, estaba totalmente vestido incluso con la capa que ayer había portado ella.

Hinata apretó la cobija en sus pechos intentando cubrirse, consternada y avergonzada sin comprender qué había ocurrido para que ella terminase así.

-¿Qué sucedió?—Se atrevió a cuestionar.

-Se te ocurrió enfermarte Hyuuga—Soltó cansado, observando el estado de la chica que lucía afligida y mpas que eso confundida.

Reparando en que era una Hyuuga y no cualquiera, sopesó que quizá encontrarse en ropa interior la había desconcertado. Las mujeres aunque se le entregaran fácilmente, en algunos aspectos solían ser pudorosas, y no dudaba que Hinata mantenía esa característica bien arraigada.

-Toda tu ropa ya está seca—Le dijo tras señalarle un tendero improvisado, donde se apreciaba toda la ropa de la ojiluna, incluida ropa interior; que había cargado en su maleta, ella se sonrojó notablemente.—Supongo que querrás ducharte, pero sólo tienes 10 minutos ni uno más, ya debemos partir—Le dijo sentándose en el suelo a lado de la puerta entretenido en su propio equipaje.

-¿Usted me quitó la ropa?—Cuestionó avergonzada, aunque a esas alturas ya lo había deducido totalmente atormentada de que el moreno hubiera visto su cuerpo de esa manera, nadie más lo había hecho, y sus mejillas ardían por la vergüenza.

Él levantó su mirada mirándola completamente sonrojada. Mordiendo su mejilla por dentro al darse cuenta del pudor que la chica manifestaba era totalmente sincero, sintiéndose culpable al instante por lo que la noche pasada le había hecho, seguramente era su primer acercamiento con el sexo opuesto y ella jamás lo recordaría.

-No es como que tuviera muchas opciones en tu estado, estabas con fiebre y si te dejaba como estabas seguramente seguirías inconsciente—Habló secamente dándole un matiz a sus palabras de molestia que más que para ella era para él, le indicó el baño con una iracunda mirada que exteriorizaba su poca paciencia.

 **Ay mis niñas lectoras, leí varios de sus comentarios, no solo de este fic, sino de otros y me dieron tantas tantas ganas de escribir, además ya les mencionaba en mi cuenta, creo que me quedé soltera :( y aunque en un inicio fue un poquito caotico porque ya saben me hice la típica pregunta ¿y ahora qué? Pues dije seguramente podrás escribir más, aunque ya no tendrás lo que ese hombre te daba n.n...**

 **Además estoy feliz iré a ver a super junior en noviembre a la ciudad de México, estoy muy feliz y emocionada, muchos factores se juntaron y no sé, soy mega, hiper feliz.**

 **Sobre el fic espero que me quede como espero, tengo muchas expectativas al respecto, sobre todo ahora que va agarrando forma, que Sasuke no sabe lo que quiere, solo que se le antojó Hina... espero que realmente me salga como lo tengo planeado, porque tendrá drama, ya saben que me encanta ponérselo hasta la comida XD... Nos vemos pronto en el siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias por su apoyo. Y me disculpo por no responder comentarios, pero es un poco complicado dadas mis circunstancias pero por favor jamás crean q no los tomo en cuenta, gracias de verdad.**


	7. Chapter 5 Descubierta

Llevaban tiempo de andar entre raros senderos, Hinata aún seguía pensando en aquel incidente de hace una semana no soportaba la mirada del azabache, avergonzada pensando en cómo la había visto, se maldecía por haber empacado aquel conjunto de lencería demasiado provocador que su hermanita le había obsequiado a sabiendas de cómo se iba a poner, si bien al inicio fue una mala broma con el tiempo se dio cuenta que era bastante cómodo aunque no era ropa que ella se compraría, se maldecía aún más por haberlo usado aquel día que enfermó. Abandonó sus pensamientos al darse cuenta que llegaron a una extraña cueva, era obvio que se trataba de alguna construcción subterránea Hinata analizó todo sin atreverse a activar el byakugan, el lugar estaba oculto así que era obvio que el moreno sabía a dónde se dirigía y ella ya no quería importunarlo era papable su disgusto.

Sasuke decidió adentrarse no le importó dejarla atrás puesto que habían llegado a la guarida donde su antiguo equipo se resguardaba y después de todo planeaba deshacerse de ella, necesitaba un tiempo lejos, estaba molesto consigo mismo por aceptar aquel absurdo matrimonio, por lo ocurrido aquella noche. No había querido aprovecharse de ella pero se lo puso demasiado fácil y además de todo no comprendía que le estaba sucediendo con ella, no le interesaba con motivos amorosos, para ser sincero él jamás había experimentado el amor, sólo el deseo carnal, muy dentro de él y que tampoco quería reconocer la deseaba aunque lo negaba poniendo excusas para sí mismo, lo único que deseaba era un momento a solas para pensar y poner en orden sus ideas.

Fue cuestión de minutos para que salieran a recibirlo, Hinata que hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para conseguir caminar detrás del azabache de inmediato se colocó en posición de ataque sabía que no tenía oportunidades de luchar encontrándose detrás de él sin embargo su cuerpo reaccionó al instante, los ojos lunas pronto pudieron visualizar a un chico con pelo azul claro, una enorme sonrisa que mostraban sus dientes puntiagudos, no tenía un gran físico pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que aquel hombre debía ser un shinobi.

-Sasuke—Suigetsu lo saludó emocionado y con cierta duda al darse cuenta que llevaba una extraña compañía, ladeó su cabeza intentando verla pero solo veía al Uchiha acercarse más.

-¿Dónde están los otros?—Interrogó hosco, Hinata juntó su entrecejo al darse cuenta que el moreno conocía al chico, retiró poco a poco su postura enderezándose aunque aún desconfiada.

-Juugo dentro y Karin salió al pueblo seguro regresa por la noche, ¿Quién es ella?—Cuestionó al señalarla mostrando una expresión divertida al mismo tiempo que Sasuke lo dejaba atrás.

Sasuke guardó silencio no quería hablar al respecto aún estaba bastante furioso adjudicando la razón de tenerla de compañera de equipo, no, eso no, era ella en realidad. Ella que se había convertido en parte de su misión y era una misión extremista, una que lo obligaba a casarse y no sólo eso también protegerla y no lo estaba haciendo... no por el momento. Esa chica insignificante que para él lo único que parecía tener bien era su cuerpo. Sabía que Naruto era un imbécil pero estaba consciente que logró verlo aunque seguramente también había visto algo más, y él solo podía verla como una desagradable molestia que lo hizo caer y ahora no podía comunicarles a sus compañeros que era exactamente ella y todo aquello hizo que guardara silencio, un silencio que lo hacía enojarse más.

-Hola preciosa—El saludo meloso de Suigetsu lo hizo detenerse y voltear, tal como lo predijo el de la niebla estaba demasiado cerca de la ojiluna agarrándole un mechón de cabellos azulinos, por su parte Hinata lucía un rubor en sus mejillas y era obvio que no sabía si alejarlo o saludarlo.

-Déjala Suigetsu, vamos adentro tengo que hablar con ustedes.

-¿No esperaremos a Karin?—Aquel cuestionamiento hizo que el moreno hiciera una mueca de molestia.

-Como sea muéstrale una habitación y déjala ahí, te veo en la oficina—Dio la última indicación. Hinata se llevó una mano al corazón contrariada, había sido obvio lo que esperaba el moreno que hiciera: quedarse en aquella habitación que ese hombre le iba a dar sin embargo ¿qué hacían ahí? ¿Y ese hombre quién era? Sabía el nombre y que era conocido de Sasuke, pero tenía una pinta bastante peculiar.

Aún dudosa siguió a Suigetsu que parecía ser una persona amigable a simple vista, lo escuchó aunque poco respondió a sus cuestionamientos y al parecer él se fastidio de querer hacerla hablar, caminaron algunos minutos por algunos pasillos, cuando llegaron a un corredor con varias puertas y tras abrir una en medio de aquel largo y muy poco iluminado pasillo le mostró la habitación era bastante sencilla, antes de introducirse lo vio dudar en la puerta.

-¿Tú eres prisionera?—Le preguntó Suigetsu rascándose la cabeza inseguro, al darse cuenta que no sabía exactamente si debía encerrarla o sólo dejarla ahí, frunció los labios llevando unos dedos de al mano libre a ellos recordando la actitud de Sasuke hacia ella y tratando de decidirse. Hinata abrió los ojos lunas sorprendida por el cuestionamiento.

-Yo soy compañera de equipo de Uchiha san—Respondió casi en un susurro, observando a aquel extraño chico que de inmediato soltó una risa y se mostró obviamente sorprendido e incluso un tanto incrédulo por la apariencia débil, los modales refinados y obvia belleza de la chica, parecía todo menos kunoichi.

-Así que Uchiha san ¿eh?—Su oración estuvo cargada de ironía ¿de dónde había sacado a esa chica Sasuke? Pasó por su mente pero de inmediato se respondió—Eres de konoha ¿cierto?—Ella asintió y él recuperó un poco de la compostura entrecerrando sus ojos visiblemente pensativo—En tal caso supongo que aquí estará bien que te quedes.

Hinata lo vio alejarse aún perpleja, quería saber que hacían ahí, se sentó algo confusa en la cama. Parecía que el lugar estaba lo bastante limpio, de pronto recordó que a ese hombre ya lo había visto justo en la cuarta guerra ninja aunque de la nada había desaparecido y en cualquier caso tampoco había prestado demasiada atención, esos días habían sido demasiados difíciles, ahora sentía que algo le oprimía el pecho. Trataba de recordar más acerca de ese extraño ninja sin embargo había estado peleando y no había más recuerdos en sus memorias sobre él, todo el ambiente le daba mala espina ¿Y si Sasuke no era lo que creían en la aldea? Después de todo él había sido un renegado, intentó destruir Konoha ¿y si esas intenciones estaban ocultas? Aún dudosa decidió activar su byakugan, pudo darse cuenta que el lugar era bastante amplio, numerosas habitaciones y algunas muy extrañas que parecían ser laboratorios aunque olvidados a excepción de dos, en lo que parecía ser una sala de estar pudo identificar a Sasuke con Suigetsu y otro hombre mucho más corpulento y alto, Juugo; parecían estar enfrascados en alguna conversación que por lo visto tenía de muy mal humor a Sasuke de acuerdo a su chakra, desactivó el dojutsu, acarició con una de sus manos la sencilla colcha de esa pequeña cama intentando saber qué hacer, jamás se sintió más inútil, negó con la cabeza eso acababa ahora, aunque Sasuke no quisiera darle explicaciones lo haría, ella no podía seguir más así... menos con esas dudas que acaban de pasar por su mente, claro no se lo cuestionaría abiertamente pero lo averiguaría.

Caminó determinada por los pasillos pero justo antes de llegar su valentía se esfumó con sólo haber escuchado la amenazante voz del Uchiha ordenando silencio, aspiró nerviosa intentando recuperarla.

-Ya Sasuke dime ¿por qué ahora tienes compañera de equipo?—Hinata al escuchar el cuestionamiento de Suigetsu entreabrió la boca y especuló que él no tocaría el tema porque era obvio que no la aceptaba de compañera. Por un momento pensó que lo estaba juzgando mal quizás solo iban a descansar ahí y seguirían su camino.

-Dirás molestia—Escuchó la fría voz del Uchiha y no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior tras oírlo hablar tan desinteresadamente y despectivamente—Pero eso no les incumbe, ¿Tienen información?

-Está bastante bonita—Volvió agregar Suigetsu. –¿Enserio es kunoichi? ¿O no será qué en realidad es algo más y lo estás escondiendo? ¡Picarón!... –Hinata se sonrojó de sobremanera por las insinuaciones obvias de Suigetsu, petrificándose en el lugar consternada y avergonzada.

-Karin ha vuelto a sentir las presencias—Juugo informó al querer silenciar al chico colmilludo intuyendo el propósito que tenía de molestar a Sasuke y que raramente había logrado. Hinata asumió que era la voz del chico corpulento, intentó controlarse y olvidar las preguntas vergonzosas que antes oyó—Pero como siempre de pronto desaparecen, los animales tampoco han encontrado grandes evidencias ni visto nada extraño, deben saber que los buscas y si es como pensamos estarán escondidos hasta que estén preparados.

-Que fastidio—Suigetsu volvió a hablar e Hinata volvía a juntar el entrecejo al no entender la gran cosa sin embargo era innegable que aquellos chicos sabían mucho más que ella, al menos qué era lo que Sasuke buscaba y ni siquiera eran de Konoha, suspiró un tanto molesta y avivando sus dudas, sin darse cuenta demasiado alto puesto que Sasuke enfocó la entrada, no lograba verla pero supo que se encontraba ahí.

-Mierda— Espetó fastidiado ¿ahora lo espiaba o su extrema timidez le impedía mostrarse ante esos desconocidos? Sus acompañantes ignoraron su mal genio ya que estaban acostumbrados.–¿Vas a salir de ahí o voy por ti Hyuuga?

Hinata se tensó al saberse descubierta, cerró sus orbes blanquecinas regañándose interiormente, debió de haber salido desde el inicio. La voz del moreno sonó amenazante y aunado a su debilidad por lo reciente del viaje hizo que sus piernas le temblaran, odió su debilidad y falta de audacia... pero fue demasiado tarde, el Uchiha apareció frente a ella con el sharingan activado en la orbe negra.

-¿Qué diablos haces?—Le cuestionó hosco.

A unos metros de la confrontación Suigetsu miraba a Juugo, se encontraban sentados en un sillón sin inmutarse, incluso con una cara de diversión, echando por la borda la idea de que la peliazul fuera alguien importante para el que aún consideraba su líder.

-Necesito información—La voz le salió baja pudo conseguir decirlo sin tartamudear.

Él la miró, ahogó aquella sonrisa mordaz que estuvo a punto de dibujar un tanto cansado.

-No molestes ahora, no tengo nada de paciencia—Advirtió dispuesto a irse, pero antes que dar dos pasos ella volvió a hablar.

-No puedes hacer eso, ¿cómo es posible que estos desconocidos conozcan más acerca de la misión que yo que se supone soy tu compañera de equipo? Ellos no son de la aldea.

En la pequeña sala ambos chicos se miraron, Suigetsu tenía una enorme sonrisa de acuerdo a su diversión. Y Sasuke con el intelecto que poseía no le fue difícil deducir lo que ella estaba pensando al respecto, la rabia lo tomó por las conjeturas de la Hyuuga.

-Porque tú no eres de utilidad.—Se limitó a responder con molestia, sabía que en realidad pocos confiaban en él y por alguna razón creyó que ella no era abiertamente de los opositores de su estancia en Konoha y darse cuenta de la postura de la peliazul lo decepcionó e incomodó.

-Ellos ni siquiera son de Konoha ¿o acaso la misión utiliza colaboración de otras naciones?—Confrontó, esta vez su voz denotó inseguridad al hacerlo, quizás se había apresurado haciendo conjeturas.

-Hinata, ¿no te he dicho ya el verdadero motivo por el cuál te enviaron?—El sonrojo subió a las mejillas femeninas y Sasuke se mostró satisfecho—No doy explicaciones de mis actos, pero si ellos me están ayudando es porque son mucho más útiles que cualquier ninja de la Hoja. Conozco sus habilidades y lealtad, algo que por lo visto tú no tienes ni si quiera hacia tu clan, o para ser más exactos con tu padre.—Aquellas palabras afectaron a la ojiluna, las aceptaba como ciertas pero su orgullo y preocupación pudo más.

-¿Cómo se atreve?—Le preguntó tras haber escucharlo.

Ya había soportado suficiente sus hirientes palabras todo ese tiempo, Sasuke inhaló aire siendo evidente que trataba de ser paciente, aquel gesto solo hizo que la Hyuuga se sintiera aún más incómoda tratando de controlar su dolor y coraje para tratar de pensar racionalmente. Sí ella tenía razón y el Uchiha hacia algo malo debía ser más inteligente que él, y no permitiría que la insultara.

-Desde el inicio no me gusto cargar contigo, pero conforme pasa el tiempo no dejas de demostrar la estorbosa carga que eres.

Fue suficiente para noquearla ¿acaso no había sido lo que su padre le dijo que evitara?

Los opalinos ojos se humedecieron, sus labios temblaron mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no mostrarse afectada, ¿cómo todo podía cambiar inesperadamente? Aquel hombre pensaba tan similar a su progenitor aunque en realidad eran tan distintos. Que la visualizara como lo hacía su padre y peor aún considerando que se suponía que debía casarse con él... le dolía demasiado pensar en ese futuro, ¿por qué Naruto de pronto se dio por vencido?

Le costaba creerlo pero los hechos hablaban por sí solos su padre tenía razón él no la buscó, no podía culpar a Naruto, todo había sido tan repentino y difícil, él no tenía por qué lidiar con ello, estaba en su derecho al hacerse a un lado de esa manera. En su caso era lamentable y era complicado no compadecerse a sí misma, tan poco le duró el amor por el cual había luchado tantos años. No sabía si agradecer la dicha de poder haberlo probado levemente o maldecir el hecho, no podía echar de menos algo que nunca tuvo.

Y el destino para rematar se burlaba de ella, después de la miel de disfrutó a lado de Naruto, tenía que casarse con aquel chico frente a ella, el mismo que era la persona más malvada del mundo para ella ahora mismo, ya no le importaba el hecho que hubiese cuidado de ella mientras estuvo enferma.

-¡Sasuke kun!—Una voz inusualmente melosa hizo que ambos se giraran hacia la entrada de aquel pasillo.

Sasuke se puso serio e Hinata observó a una pelirroja con gafas que no tardó en abalanzarse con efusividad para abrazarlo aunque él no correspondió y la alejó tan pronto como ella lo hubo tocado.

—¿Quién es ella?—La voz melosa cambió por una desconfiada e incluso áspera.

Hinata levantó la mirada para encontrarse que la pelirroja la miraba desconfiada.

-Mi compañera. Karin tenemos que hablar, Hinata mantente en tu habitación.—La voz de Sasuke denotó la autoridad de sus mandatos.

-¿Compañera?—Karin cuestionó un tanto pasmada, su amado Sasuke kun no podía tener pareja ¿o a qué tipo de pareja se refería?

El azabache al darse cuenta de la malinterpretación se apuró a contestar.

-De equipo.—Dijo tras perderse en el umbral para volver a entrar a la pequeña sala.

Karin miró aún escéptica de arriba abajo a la curvilínea chica cabizbaja frente a ella, pero de inmediato se apresuró a seguir a Sasuke, un poco más tranquila. Hinata mordió su labio inferior y tragando su orgullo caminó hacia donde se encontraba la habitación, nunca en su vida se sintió más ultrajada.

Apenas hubo cerrado la puertas y sus lágrimas amargas brotaron, se sentía como un objeto, no peor que eso, ella no era nada para su padre, mucho menos para su prometido y no es que ella quisiera que Sasuke la amara pero ver su comportamiento sólo le demostraba el gran error que estaban cometiendo, ellos no debían casarse, si tan inútil la consideraba ella debería servir de apoyo a otros equipos donde sus habilidades rastreadoras sirvieran de algo, porque de algo estaba segura no era tan inservible como el moreno la estaba haciendo sentir.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Hinata se encontraba molesta, aunque esos sentimientos no eran propios de ella no se recordaba en ese estado jamás, pero desde que salió de misión con el Uchiha empezaba a ser cotidiano.

Además en la semana que llevaba en la guarida el moreno había salido en compañía de Suigetsu y Karin, ahora ya conocía sus nombres y aunque no tenían una excelente relación por la timidez propia de ella y los obvios celos de Karin, se había dado cuenta que el azabache seguía concentrado en la misión, misma que aún desconocía.

La frustración iba en aumento pero no encontraba la manera de cambiar la situación, el Uchiha se había cerrado y apartado notablemente. Ella intentaba participar pero no tenía opción, él la dejaba ahí adentro sin posibilidad de salir y hacer algo productivo, más que eso era la obvia la manera en la cual la evitaba, tenía que aceptarlo el Uchiha no era de su agrado.

¿Cómo una persona como él podía ser tan amigo de Naruto?... "Naruto", dejó que sus pensamientos vagaran hacia aquel rubio que amaba y al cuál no quería dejar ir del todo, estos últimos días en cautiverio por llamarlo de alguna manera había deliberado sobre él y en cómo se llevó todo el conflicto con su padre, y sin bien no se atrevía a dudar ampliamente de las palabras de su progenitor ahora más calmada tenía cierto eje de duda.

El Uzumaki no era de los que rompieran sus promesas, y ella en esos besos, en las palabras y actos sintió que el amor era verdadero, ¿y si su padre le mintió a Naruto acerca de sus sentimientos? Quizás esa podría ser la causa por la cual el ojiazul se alejara de ella...

-Vamos a comer—La voz de Juugo se escuchó detrás de la puerta, en un inicio se había rehusado a comer recibiendo una llamada de atención del Uchiha, nada amable, así que con el paso de los días había accedido no muy conforme pero sin ningún motivo para seguir con una actitud que podría considerarse infantil.

Al llegar al cuarto que fungía de comedor vio al chico del pelo naranja acercar algunos platos con arroz blanco y algún guiso, se sentó enseguida con la amabilidad y porte que le caracterizaba, le agradeció y comenzó a comer sin ganas, aun pensando en el Uzumaki.

Un ruido de los palillos de su acompañante la distrajo, lo observó, él tenía un semblante tan serio y aunque tenía cierta apariencia grotesca por su complexión era una persona bastante amable y reservada, no pudo evitar cuestionarse cómo él... y no sólo él, también los otros dos chicos que nada tenían en común; una bastante ruidosa y obviamente enamorada de Sasuke, y el otro juguetón y escandaloso, habían terminado siendo fieles compañeros del Uchiha, porque si bien desconfiaba de la relación y por decirle así alianza hacía Konoha, ellos le eran fieles a Sasuke, de eso no le cabía la menor duda.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?—Pudo articular la pregunta en un susurro casi imperceptible, y sintiéndose apenada por exteriorizar su duda en voz alta.

Juugo levantó la mirada ámbar del plato directo a los ojos opalinos, ellos no solían hablar realmente, aparte de agradecimientos no había más intercambio de palabras.

-Por Orochimaru—Respondió aún analizándola, no comprendía porque Sasuke tenía cierto resentimiento hacia ella, ya que era bastante agradable, incluso hasta un poco perseverante al querer salir con ellos en la misión que llevaba a cabo, pero no era en realidad desagradable, si la tenía que calificar de algún modo.

La respuesta la sorprendió, aunque pudo entender un poco más porque parecían ser amigos. No podría saberlo pero sin duda alguna, debieron pasar por diversas situaciones que de algún modo los uniera. Y estar al tanto del hecho, despertaba aún más sus recelos de lealtad del Uchiha hacia la aldea.

-¿Qué sucedió entre Sasuke y tú?—La mirada desconcertada de Hinata motivó al de pelo naranja a continuar— Parece bastante irritado de tu presencia, posees el byakugan serías de gran ayuda, tú y Karin le servirían perfectamente, sin embargo prefiere dejarte aquí ¿qué le hiciste?—Cuestionó intrigado y en un acto sin precedentes, ¿qué pudo hacer esa pequeña chica que parecía insignificante a simple vista?

Sabía que no podía serlo si la pusieron a lado del Uchiha y sobre todo al ser del clan Hyuuga, pero parecía así sobre todo cuando la escuchaba y veía su refinación, además de su complexión.

-Nada—Respondió Hinata turbada por lo que acababa de escuchar, finalmente se había convencido de que ella no era de ayuda para el moreno y su amigo, seguidor o lo que fuera le decía lo contrario, ¿entonces él no la usaba por puro orgullo? miró de nueva cuenta esos ojos ámbar, indecisa se atrevió a cuestionarle más aunque pudiera meterse en problemas por ser tan directa.

-¿Por qué confía en ustedes?– Juugo sonrió levemente.

Él solía ser reservado y evitar el contacto innecesario con las personas pero la peliazul frente a él sin darse cuenta rompió esa faceta, inspiraba cierta tranquilidad y confianza que lo hizo hablar.

-No lo hacía al inicio—Respondió pensando que quizás ahora ella pasaba por esa etapa—Pero todos le debemos o estamos con él por algún motivo ¿cuál es el tuyo?

La pregunta la bloqueó, después de todo él tenía razón ella se encontraba ahí no sólo por la misión, porque tenía que reconocer que la teoría que había formulado el Uchiha tenía algo o mucho de verdad. El hecho le afectó un poco al imaginar la soledad del moreno, cada vez era más justificable que él no confiara en nadie.

-Sólo por la misión—Agregó insegura, aquel chico le parecía confiable pero no lo suficiente para sincerarse. Frunció el entrecejo no comprendiendo porque Sasuke no había dicho nada de su compromiso, no es algo que ella quisiera presumir pero ¿por qué no les comentó eso a sus seguidores? Quizás no eran tan cercanos como parecían.

-Sasuke kun, ¿entonces volverás a Konoha?— Escucharon la melosa voz que ya reconocían de Karin.

Miró a Juugo que reacomodó su semblante aparentando indiferencia hacia ella, comprendiendo que no quería que Sasuke se enterara de que ellos estuvieron conversando, bajó la vista a su comida mientras los pasos eran audibles.

-Ya fastidiosa lo ha dicho, ¿estar tanto tiempo con él te volvió tonta?—Se escuchó la voz de Suigetsu tras entrar en el pequeño y humilde cuarto que fungía de cocina en colores claros.

-Hyuuga en media hora partimos a Konoha—La voz de Sasuke resonó en el lugar.

Era evidente que estaba enojado y tras darle un asentimiento de cabeza salió del recinto.

-Que lastima a ella si la voy a extrañar—Suigetsu dijo al sentarse en la silla vacía que había dejado la ojiluna, Sasuke lo miró serio pero sin expresión en su rostro.

-Porque tienes pésimos gustos—Afirmó Karin que no podía dejar de sentir celos, sobre todo ahora que sabía que esa chica se iría a solas con su amado, y que Suigetsu había alimentado, diciéndole que no era normal que la bella mujer estuviera solo descansando como una reina.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La Hyuuga veía la amplia espalda del moreno mientras caminaban alejándose del refugio que en cierta manera empezaba a odiar, estaba consciente que tenía un poco más de dos meses que habían salido de Konoha, lo que aún le daba 4 meses para lograr su objetivo: reunirse con Naruto y aclarar todo, si él le decía que realmente no la había amado, ella lo aceptaría pero quería oírlo de su voz.

Estaba decidida a casarse con el Uchiha sólo si en verdad su relación con el Uzumaki no tenía futuro, de otra forma ella debía luchar por él, así su padre la repudiara; si no era capaz de luchar por su amor, se estaba traicionado a sí misma y condenándose de por vida.

Sonrió esperanzada por la decisión que no pensaba abandonar, solía rendirse ante su padre pero no pensaba hacerlo con el amor de su vida. Alzó el rostro recibiendo los rayos del sol en la cara, lo había extrañado tanto, en aquel escondite no había podido verlo mucho menos sentirlo y hasta ahora se daba cuenta de la falta que le había hecho.

Sasuke que si bien seguía molesto también había decidido algo, el "leve deseo" como resolvió nombrarlo que sintió por ella no era suficiente para alejarla de su atolondrado amigo, además la rabia porque ella lo considerara traidor lo tenía demasiado disgustado y era otro buen motivo, incluso el amor que la peliazul le profesaba a su amigo podía contarlo como otro; tenía demasiados motivos para justificar porqué no haría nada para retenerla. Si ese par lograba que se disuadiera el compromiso por él estaría bien, él no buscaba a una mujer como ella y mucho menos la deseaba en su vida... así que por el propio bien de la Hyuuga más le convenía no quedarse a su lado porque le haría tragarse sus pensamientos hacia él, ese era su plan B.

El camino de regreso a la aldea fue mucho más rápido, los extraños movimientos de lo que era seguro un enemigo, se habían disuelto, no sabía los motivos, estaba seguro que más adelante volvería y entonces ante lo dicho por Kakashi, alguien más se encargaría de averiguarlo o con mejor suerte él volvería a hacerlo.

 **xoxoxoxxo**

Con contrariedad se descubrió observando a Hinata, perdido en las curvas femeninas algunas ocasiones, disfrutando de la comida que ella le preparaba asumiéndolo como una labor, no tenían conversaciones era un intercambio de información pero para que sucediera por lo general ocurrían días, incluso una vez un poco más de una semana.

Era una noche estando muy cerca de los alrededores de Konoha, todo el día había percibido la notable emoción de la Hyuuga por sentirse más cerca de su hogar, miró sin expresión la amplia sonrisa que ella tenía tras caminar por un sendero cubierto de flores, en un inicio la tomó como otra tonta kunoichi pero tras verla sonreír se pasmó, ella realmente era bella, dulce... chasqueó la lengua molesto al percatarse de los superfluos de sus pensamientos.

Un hombre como él no buscaba dulzura o bondad en una mujer, no sabría cómo lidiar con ello ni siquiera a corto plazo, era más sencillo una mujer apasionada que supiera que quería en la cama y que no deseara ataduras. Simplemente no estaba hecho para ese tipo de chica y sin embargo, tenía que admitir que adentrarse aunque fuese un poco en esa dulzura era tentador...

Ahora tras verla a través del fuego de la fogata notablemente nostálgica y pensativa, se dio cuenta que Hinata desbordaba felicidad por volver y él exactamente lo contrario, y sin saber por qué lo jodía de sobremanera, por primera vez no comprendía si era por volver a Konoha y tener que seguir ese juego o si era porque aquel deseo que sintió por ella no se había consumado.

Poco a poco Hinata se quedó dormida ante la atenta mirada del Uchiha, sobre la tierra con sus manos fungiendo de almohada, se veía tan dulce a excepción de sus prominentes caderas y claro aquel gran busto, que dejaba ver que de niña sólo tenía el rostro y un poco de su actitud.

Sasuke resopló con hastío sin perderla de vista, ¿qué diablos tenía esa chiquilla que no podía despegar la vista de ella? Sus pensamientos corrían hacia ella aunque intentara que no ocurriera. ¿Sería por lo diferente que era?

-¿Qué haré contigo Hyuga?—Cuestionó en un imperceptible murmullo, viendo como el prominente y generoso pecho se movía acompasado por la respiración.

Comenzaba a excitarse, se suponía que se había alejado de ella para evitar la reacción carnal. Que aquella noche en esa tina debió bastarle, pero no, ciertamente no, quería más, apretó la mandíbula consciente de cómo su hombría crecía entre sus pantalones, con solo verla dormir.

Por más deseo que tuviera no podía tomarla porque lo aceptaba, ella le pertenecía a Naruto y no volvería a cometer un acto tal vil contra ella, contra él, que aunque lo negara y no admitiera verbalmente era su amigo... su mejor amigo, quizá el único. Tenía que controlar esa personalidad oscura que poseía, que lo arrastraba a tomar lo que se le antojaba sin pensar en los demás, él se había propuesto cambiar y no iba por buen camino, tenía que despegar la mirada de ella.

Los días siguientes no fueron mejores aunque lo intentó. Cuidaba de ella no de la mejor manera pero trató. Bastaba un simple movimiento que resaltara los atributos femeninos para que él sintiera cierto deseo despertar y así mismo buscara perderla tratando de recuperar su tranquilidad.

Y estaban ahora a unos simples pasos de que todo terminara, podían verse los muros que rodeaban Konoha y él sabía que toda probabilidad de hacerla suya se había esfumado y eso lo tranquilizaba, quería que Naruto se la quitara, porque de otra forma se daba cuenta las cosas serían distintas, se conocía demasiado.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Hinata salió nerviosa de la oficina del sexto, había ideado su plan y ahora lo llevaría a cabo. Apenas hubo salido del edificio activó el byakugan en búsqueda del Uzumaki, su corazón latió fuerte en cuando lo hubo localizado en el habitual restaurant de ramen de Ichiraku.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y sus ojos brillaron emocionados, sin perder tiempo tomó el caminó hacia allá, ante la mirada de Sasuke que chasqueó la lengua imaginando el destino de la chica Hyuuga había tomado uno diferente hacia la mansión Hyuuga.

-Naruto kun—El susurro de voz femenino fue apenas audible, denotó su nerviosismo y timidez.

El nombrado dio un respingo tras escucharlo, los ojos azules recuperaron el color y el rostro la alegría que había perdido un par de meses atrás, el corazón le latió rápido en el pecho y sin perder un solo segundo de tiempo, se giró completamente, abandonando su tazón de ramen y casi cayendo del banco, en la barra del Ichiraku ramen.

Su impulsividad se desató y corrió a ella tan rápido envolviéndola con sus fuertes brazos en un efusivo abrazo, quizás con más fuerza de la necesaria pero ella en vez de dibujar una mueca dolorosa esbozó una enorme sonrisa, inundando sus ojos de lágrimas, permitiéndose en tanto tiempo respirar, sus hombros se relajaron conforme era abrazada fuertemente. Sin necesidad de palabras más que ese acto Hinata comprendió que su padre le había mentido, él aún estaba interesado en ella...

-Hinata chan ¿Estás bien?—Le preguntó tras soltarla y tomarla por los hombros analizándola y luego llevar sus grandes manos a las suaves mejillas rosadas, para poder mirarla a su antojo.

Los ojos característicos Hyuugas le devolvieron la mirada, pudo leer en ellos la nostalgia y al mismo tiempo la felicidad que guardaban solo por verlo, ¿cómo un tipo tan torpe y cabeza hueca como él se había ganado un hermoso corazón envuelto en una coraza tan hermosa?

Jiraiya siempre le habló de la mujer ideal, la cual todos los hombres deseaban al final, siempre creyó que el viejo estaba loco... ahora comprendía que no, la tenía enfrente de él, y haría lo que fuera necesario para protegerla, para darle la felicidad que le estaba brindando solo con verlo.

Respiró aliviado de tenerla ahí, frente a él, hace tiempo descubrió que la habían mandado a misión con Sasuke y si bien sabía que estaría a salvo, estaba preocupado por ella, esa mujer que ya no quería dejar ir porque ahora era su vida. Se sentía frustrado al no saber cómo terminar todo el juego de los mayores y poder tenerla sin tanto problema, Hinata no merecía todo lo que se movía a su alrededor.

-Si—Le respondió con la timidez y pena que la caracterizaba pero con la cara irradiando felicidad, esa felicidad que sólo podía brindarle él y eso lo mató, de felicidad y de algo más.

-Ya extrañaba ese rubor—Dijo él, rascándose la nuca algo cohibido por la belleza del rostro de la Hyuuga, pero al instante recobrándose—Tenemos que hablar Hinata—Finalmente se puso serio y tras verle los ojos opalinos descubrió que era lo que ella deseaba.

Se sentaron en un extremo de la barra. Para el viejo Ichiraku que ya conocía la desesperación con la cual la había buscado, la decepción por saberla en misión y finalmente la furia por habérsele prohibido misiones fuera de la aldea así como abandonarla sin permiso; no hubo necesario alguna indicación, les dio tanta intimidad como su local se lo permitía.

-Tu padre—Se cortó no sabía cómo tratarlo, ¿ella estaría al tanto?

-Naruto kun, yo te amo—La confesión le devolvió la sonrisa que había perdido hace unos momentos inyectándole la valentía que le hacía falta.

Se perdió un momento en los grandes ojos lunas, en las rosadas mejillas, en los labios carnosos...

-Yo a ti Hina chan—Le dijo con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas, pero negándose a perderla de vista—Estoy buscando la manera de convencer a tu padre pero se ha puesto bastante duro—Explicó al recordar cómo iba tan seguido como podía a la mansión Hyuuga rogándole o algunas veces exigiéndole al líder que le permitiera o en su caso anulara el compromiso de su hija, o ambos.

Al decir que se había puesto duro se refería a que Hiashi finalmente había dado instrucciones para que no se le dejará acercar a sus dominios, logrando que la orden transcendiera e incluso que el mismo Kakashi le hubiera hecho una advertencia al respecto.

-Naruto kun—Hinata lo llamó emocionada y notablemente esperanzada, con cierta timidez tomó la mano masculina en un leve apretón que demostraba que ella estaba ahí para él, que esperaría.

-Es una locura lo que esos viejos pactaron hace años, pero ése no es tu destino—Le aseguró y le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que a ella le llenaban el alma, siendo consciente del impacto que contenía su frase, con su mano libre revolvió el flequillo azulino.

Los ojos lunas se humedecieron demostrando sus sentimientos, sintiendo que su pecho se liberaba del sufrimiento que la había aprisionado desde que se separaron después de regresar a la aldea. Sin pensarlo y en un acto no muy propio de ella abrazó arrebatadamente al rubio que soltó una risita nerviosa y le correspondió el abrazo, acercándola a su cuerpo con más fuerza, no queriendo soltarla.

-Te extrañe mucho Hina chan, en verdad estaba preocupado por ti... y con cierto miedo.—Ella se separó viéndolo fijamente pero demostrando su intriga y motivándolo a seguir hablando—Es que el teme, bueno el teme es mejor que yo y todas quieren estar a su lado y este tiempo con él podía hacer que tus sentimientos cambiaran—Confesó algo apenado, dejándole ver sus miedos que durante aquellos días lo habían carcomido, mismos que se habían esfumado al verla ahí con el rostro llenó de añoranza hacia él.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso Naruto kun?—Cuestionó un tanto alarmada—Sasuke kun, es...—Mordió su labio inferior nerviosa de continuar hablando respecto al azabache.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te hizo daño?— preguntó atropelladamente, robando la atención de los ojos perlados que se habían posado en sus piernas tras dudar decir su opinión acerca del Uchiha.

-No—Respondió enseguida al notar el eje de preocupación del rubio.

-Menos mal. Él, yo sabía, es imposible... pero me preocupo por ti.

-Naruto kun, ¿por qué confías tanto en él?—Hinata le preguntó y él notó cierto tono extraño.

-¿Qué sucedió Hinata?—Esta vez la pregunta salió seria.

Él confiaba en su amigo pero tratándose de ella, la confianza se rompía sobre todo al no haber conseguido que él se negara al compromiso.

-Es sólo que él...—Volvió a dudar, pero él era la persona en la que más confiaba y se convenció a si misma de decirle sus dudas— ¿No querrá traicionar a la aldea?— Vio el desconcierto en el rubio,

-¿Qué dices?—Le preguntó con la energía que lo caracterizaba, ella suspiró contrariada con lo difícil que era para ella hablar y él no permitiéndoselo además de llamar la atención de toda la gente en ese lugar.

-Solo, él no me dijo nada de la misión y no me dejó ayudarle... se reunió con otro grupo con el cual trabajó y no pertenece a la aldea—Explicó pausadamente, intentando sacar todo sin que él volviera a interrumpirla lo observó pensativo.

-¿Quiénes?

-Sus nombres eran Suigetsu, Juugo y una chica de nombre Karin. No logré averiguar más porque me dejó en un refugio. Juugo siempre estaba ahí por eso no podía explorar.

-¡Ah!—Naruto exclamó mostrando que algo recordaba.— ¿Un lugar subterráneo?—Preguntó con obvias muecas de miedo y repulsión, ella asintió con la cabeza.—Ya sé quiénes son... también me llevó ahí una ocasión—Se encogió de hombros antes de seguir hablando—Sasuke puede ser un cabeza hueca pero le es leal a la aldea, y aquel trio los conozco, no deberías preocuparte por ellos—Le dijo con una amplia sonrisa que la confundió, juntando su entrecejo, ella no estaba del todo segura pero quería confiar en lo que su amado le decía, por algo lo hacía. –Hinata chan debemos buscar la manera de vernos en lo que soluciono este problema de tu compromiso—Dijo tras cambiar abruptamente el tema y soltar lo último con incomodidad, ella sonrío y le asintió, pero de inmediato cambió su cara.

-Es sólo que padre no me deja salir—Dijo mortificada a sabiendas que seguramente con su regreso poco cambiaba la situación.

-Me lo temía—Agregó poniéndose nuevamente serio.

Ella le sonrío borrando su preocupación, observar al Uzumaki serio y preocupado, era distinto, y el saber que era por ella, le daba cierto calor a su corazón.

-Naruto kun, es la primera vez que te veo serio la mayor parte del tiempo—Le reveló con una sonrisa en los labios. lo vio torcer la boca mirándola con intensidad.

-Es que me importas y estoy desesperado por solucionarlo. Ellos no hacen más que decir que te casaras con Sasuke y que yo, yo no soy nadie para ti.

La confesión derritió cada célula de la chica, el corazón le latió tan de prisa que pensó que se le saldría por el pecho.

-Trataré de alguna manera de escapar de casa si es que padre me prohíbe salir nuevamente. Ahora debo volver si no quiero que me tenga tan vigilada pero encontraremos la manera. Pero antes de eso debes saber, qué te amo. No pienso casarme con Sasuke kun, aunque mi padre me lo exija, no si tú me amas y me esperas—Prometió sonriente y con las mejillas ardiéndole.

-Claro—Naruto le respondió con el pulgar arriba, lleno de energía nuevamente.

-Mañana por la noche te buscaré en el campo de entrenamiento—Hinata le dijo tras ponerse de pie, él le siguió pero ella negó—Será mejor que llegué a casa sola—Explicó con una perceptible sonrisa.

A él que no le agradó la idea de dejarla marchar sola pero lo comprendió. Aún así, su prudencia no lo acompañó, así que dejándose llevar por el impulso y necesidad, acercó sus labios a los de ella que de inmediato lo recibió en un tierno y casto beso, transformando su energía pasional. Aún así la delicadeza de su chica lo dejó en un estado de ensoñación y a ella notablemente sonrojada.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 _Los ojos lunas se cruzaron con los negros en la oscuridad de la habitación del Uchiha, podía sentirla tranquila incluso excitada debajo de su cuerpo, hubiera besado nuevamente esos labios que ahora lucían inflamados por tantos besos que le dio logrando conocer lo que se escondía detrás de ellos, el sabor casi insípido que probó en aquel humilde de baño no se comparaba con el que degustó cuando logró introducir la lengua en la cavidad bucal._

 _Sus manos vagaron por las desnudas piernas de la Hyuuga y sobó su pene contra la intimidad femenina al tenerla debajo de su cuerpo, que comparado con el de ella lucía demoledor. Hace tiempo se habían despojado de las ropas y ahora lo agradecía, sin más preámbulos introdujo su hombría en ella que emitió un sonido entre doloroso y placentero, Sasuke gruñó extasiado al sentirse atrapado por ella, jadeó sólo para volver a embestirla enérgicamente._

 _Miró los ojos claros con rastros del brillo propio del deseo, sonrío ladinamente y ella como en una ensoñación correspondió con un sonrisa idéntica a la que le vio esbozar cuando regresaban a la aldea y miraba aquellas flores en aquel sendero, se turbó y sintió como la feminidad lo apretaba en esa serie de convulsiones internas propias del orgasmo femenino, se abalanzó contra los labios femeninos arremetiendo contra ella con brusquedad en búsqueda de su propio placer, todo era más húmedo y resbaladizo ahora, se dejó ir con una exhalación al tiempo que cerraba los ojos._

Al abrirlos se encontró en esa peculiar oscuridad de su habitación. Exaltado por lo que acababa de vivir giró a buscarla y entonces descubrió la desagradable humedad que sentía en su pelvis indicaba que había sido un maldito sueño húmedo y ahora su bóxer se encontraba empapado a causa de su semen y no por ella.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, mientras la otra la dejó apretando las sábanas, soltó una exhalación bastante ruidosa.

-Mierda—Espetó mientras se sentaba en la cama frustrado de aquel estúpido sueño—No eres un niño—Se dijo a sí mismo como reproche.

¿Por qué diablos había soñado eso? Se cuestionó conforme apartaba las sábanas de su sudado cuerpo.

Se levantó incrédulo al descubrir que su eyaculación había sido considerable ¿tanto le excitaba la chica Hyuga? Se cuestionó dubitativo, debía ser que era prohibida... o quizás le excitaba porque era la noviecita, el amor de el tonto de Naruto, sí eso debía ser, lo prohibido siempre era más excitante.

Trató de tranquilizarse y se quitó sus ropas inferiores para ponerse algo seco, se encontraba sudado pero al ser pasado de las diez de la noche decidió que entrenar le caería bien, después de eso volvería a la mansión, se daría una ducha y seguramente podría dormir.

La frescura de la noche lo relajó, era justo lo que su cuerpo necesitaba. Jugueteó con su catana al llevarla en su mano meciéndola en el aire para finalmente desesperado trepar entre los arboles buscando llegar antes al lugar. En su mente hacía el plan perfecto de entrenamiento pero dos siluetas en medio campo de entrenamiento lo hicieron detenerse en seco, entrecerró sus ojos al reconocerlos y una forzada sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro al encontrar al par que últimamente no salía de sus pensamientos, ella aún menos por razones obvias.

Los observó dirigirse entre ellos avergonzados, no podía escuchar de que hablaban pero veía múltiples sonrisas en el rostro de la Hyuga como aquellas del sendero, como aquella de su sueño, cerró los ojos un tanto frustrado para sentarse en la rama de aquel árbol, tratando de ignorarlos, darles la espalda.

Él no quería alejarlos, realmente no, no por un simple deseo hacia la Hyugga curvilínea. Ladeó la cabeza volviendo a enfocarlos para ver como lentamente se acercaban y se besaban tiernamente, sin lujuria, sonrío mordazmente él jamás la besaría así y de eso estaba seguro porque él no era ese tipo de hombre.

-Naruto— Murmuró— Aléjala, reclámala como tuya.— Dijo como una sentencia, poniéndose nuevamente en pie y los dejaba solos.

Naruto escuchó una rama crujir y se separó de Hinata en estado de alerta, ella lo observó sorprendida intuyendo que algo había detectado pero esperando a una señal, Sasuke ya se encontraba lejos y el Uzumaki no podría averiguar a qué se debió el sonido adjudicándolo a algún animal.

-Hinata— Volvió a hablarle nervioso, después de haberla escuchado decirle que Hanabi le había contado porque su padre estaba sumamente molesto con él y cómo había complicado las cosas.—Lo siento— Se disculpó, yo no sé actuar correctamente—Agregó, mientras ella lo miraba con dulzura y le regalaba una enorme sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Naruto kun, encontraremos la manera de solucionarlo.

-No he visto a Sasuke pero la última vez seguía necio en no ceder a romper el compromiso, y no entiendo porque, si también ha sido sincero al decir que no le interesas y claro ¿cómo podrías interesarle al teme? Parece ser que ninguna mujer es suficiente para él, ni la bella de Sakura chan.

Hinata abrió más sus ojos al escucharle puesto que oírle hablar así de Sakura levantaba sin que lo buscara ciertos celos e inseguridad, bajó sus ojos no queriendo exteriorizarlo y tratando de lidiar con ello. Naruto no siquiera se dio cuenta de lo desatinadas que fueron sus palabras, se acuclilló frente a ella mostrando su frustración una vez más.

-Yo tampoco comprendo porque... bueno parece ser que cumplir la voluntad de su padre es primordial para él— Soltó en un susurro que Naruto apenas pudo descifrar mirándola extrañado por su actitud cambiante pero más ensimismado en la actitud que había tomado el Uchiha encogiendo los hombros un segundo después.

-No te preocupes ya que por el lado de tu padre no se puede hacer nada, obligaré al teme— Le aseguró con una flamante sonrisa que la reconfortó esperanzada de que pudiera convencer al Uchiha.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Apenas había pasado una semana desde su regresó a Konoha, hacia un buen día y aunque no tenía ganas de seguir su rumbo directo a la torre del Hokage Sasuke siguió dando pasos, sabía que Kakashi le diría algo respecto a Hinata, sobre aquel compromiso, ya faltaban tres meses para esa tonta boda y él estaba decidido a no llevarla a acabo.

Apenas puso un pie dentro de la oficina observó al sexto con cara de pocos amigos.

-Sasuke, ¿qué ha sucedido?- El moreno lo miró desinteresadamente no entendiendo la pregunta.- Hiashi, me ha informado que no has buscado a Hinata.

Sasuke reprimió el deseo de soltar una carcajada y rodar los ojos.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?— Preguntó ya con un eje de molestia y cinismo.

-Porque estas comprometido con ella y tienes que guardar las apariencias, hasta el clan Hyuga que es muy leal y discreto ha comenzado a murmurar acerca del extraño comportamiento de ambos.—Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa mordaz y falsa.

-No pienso casarme con ella— Comentó mientras analizaba la expresión del Hokage.

-¿Cómo?— Cuestionó incrédulo y evidentemente pasmado.

-Ese par quiere estar juntos ¿por qué no solo los dejan?

-Creí que ya habíamos hablado al respecto y tú diste tu palabra.

-Ella está con él y yo no estoy interesado en ella— Dijo excusándose.

-¿Desde cuándo te interesan los sentimientos de los demás?— Kakashi le cuestionó seco, incrédulo y analizando al menor que se pasmó internamente por la pregunta sin exteriorizar su estado.

-Naruto no piensa soltarla así me case con ella, él la buscara y ella irá detrás de él... ¿no sería deshonroso tener a una mujer que prefiera entregarse a su amante que a su esposo?

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos al escucharlo, se llevó dos dedos por encima de su máscara a la altura de su mejilla izquierda, tras lo revelado entendió que el moreno estaba molesto por el afecto que la Hyuga tenía hacia el Uzumaki seguramente por su ego propio ¿cuándo él era rechazado tan abiertamente por una mujer?

-Hinata es de una buena familia, tiene principios, no haría tal cosa— Sasuke volvió a sonreír maliciosamente.

-Entonces no muestra a la verdadera, porque debajo de esa careta, es igual a las demás.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Siguen juntos, los vi por casualidad al siguiente día de regresar de la misión... y estoy más que seguro que en cuánto llegamos fue a buscarlo—En un movimiento poco usual se encogió de hombros—No es tan señorita como creen seguramente.

-No puede ser— Soltó Kakashi extrañado a sabiendas que el moreno no le mentía, sabía que él no quería casarse, no con ella y todos esos actuares estaban perjudicando más la situación, no podía culparla o a Naruto, el amor era así, el problema es que ahora su amor pasaba a segundo plano el bienestar del mundo se debía a la unión del azabache y la peliazul.— Hablaré con Hiashi.

Sasuke juntó sus cejas contrariado y al mismo tiempo sintiéndose un niño que había acusado a su amigo y a la Hyuga. Soltó un suspiro con exasperación, pensando en cómo solucionar la situación.

-Sasuke—Habló el mayor al sentir la aspereza y lo renuente que se encontraba.— Este compromiso se hizo con un fin y tú lo sabes bien, nunca te habías encontrado en algo parecido ¿pero qué acaso tú no puedes enamorar a una chica que no se rinda a ti?— Sasuke puso los ojos como platos y soltó un fuerte bufido que denotó su molestia.

-Es una estupidez.—Agregó levantándose dispuesto a irse.

-Estupidez o no, aceptaste casarte con ella... y ahora esa promesa se convierte en una misión rango S por el resto de tu vida— El moreno volteó a verlo sorprendido y notablemente furioso, se dejó ver que alguna blasfema quiso soltar pero guardó silencio para salir dando un portazo.

-Maldición—Pronunció Kakashi al quedarse sólo, tenía que detener esos encuentros entre Hinata y Naruto ¿pero cómo? Por su mente un plan apareció no era honesto, pero no decían que el fin justificaba los medios. Lo lamentaba por ellos, pero más que cuidar del amor de unos jóvenes, tenía toda una aldea que cuidar, incluso un planeta.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Hinata observaba por su ventana analizando sus posibles opciones para escapar esa noche, cuando la voz de su padre llamándola la hizo dar un saltito en su lugar dándole la cara de inmediato notablemente asustada, sintiéndose descubierta sin razón alguna,, ¿por qué su padre tendría que saber sus intenciones si no las había exteriorizado y se encontraba en un lugar "seguro"?

-¿Buscas dónde hay menos guardias el día de hoy?— Ella se pasmó tras el cuestionamiento para al instante sentir su mejilla arder debido al golpe que su padre le había dado, se llevó ambas manos al lugar afectado mostrándose de inmediato afectada.— ¿Así que te has visto con el Uzumaki como una cualquiera?

Por instinto negó aunque sabía que aquello era deshonesto, intentó retroceder ante la presencia que imponía su padre pero estaba acorralada.

-Eres una cualquiera ¿qué pasara si aquello llega a oídos de Uchiha? Dijiste que lo harías, que te casarías con él ¿puedes explicarme que pretendes?

-Pa padre—Logró articular—Yo lo amo, no puedo...

-Eso no es justificación y mi paciencia se ha terminado... no mentía cuando te dije que no te casarías con el Uzumaki, mañana hablaré con el consejo serás sellada— Escuchó aquello sintiendo como su pecho se apretaba rompiéndola, ya no había escapatoria—Tu deber será cuidar de la nueva líder, Hanabi junto a Ko. Además se harán otro tipo de jutsus, uno de ellos relacionado a tu fecundidad—No es que ella deseara ser madre pero con cada palabra afilada de su padre comprendía el impacto que causaría todo lo que le estaba revelando, su cuerpo tembló comprendiendo que no había un futuro entre ella y Naruto.—Si no te agrada lo que he decidido seguramente el cuarto de castigo te hará reflexionar hasta que decidas cumplir con tus nuevos deberes o bien pasar el resto de tu vida ahí.

No se atrevía a negar, comprendía que no tenía sentido, no con su padre.

-Supongo que comprenderás que sucederá con el Uzumaki, externare mi queja con el sexto de manera confidencial acerca de la falta que ha cometido en contra del clan Hyuga y a lo que equivale en tu desgracia— Los ojos de Hinata volvieron a chocar contra los de su padre incrédula, lo de ella ya era demasiado pero involucrar a Naruto poniéndolo como el responsable de su degradación era impensable.

-¡No!—Sollozó asustada— Por favor, no padre... no haga eso, yo cumpliré con el castigo que usted y el consejo me pongan, pero no perjudique a Naruto kun por mis acciones.

" _Por favor, haré lo que sea necesario. No podría perdonarme si él saliera perjudicado por mi amor_ "

-¿Acaso lo obligaste?— Cuestionó irónico a pesar de no abandonar del todo su típica elegancia.

Las lágrimas de Hinata brotaron mientras el miedo le recorría el cuerpo, puesto que el clan Hyuga perdía a la futura líder por acciones donde él estaba involucrado su padre pediría un fuerte correctivo, barajeó sus posibilidades rápidamente, no era difícil deducir que matar, desterrar o similar no era apto para la aldea, pero Naruto tendría que renunciar a su preciado sueño y ella no podía permitirlo, lo único que mantuvo limpio y centrado al Uzumaki era ser un ninja y no cualquiera, el Hokage. Tras la supuesta transgresión que su padre quería externar, él estaba en peligro de perder su registro como ninja y si el sexto y el consejo de ancianos lo pasaba por alto, sin duda alguna ser Hokage ya no sería una opción para él tras haber perjudicado a tal extremo a un prestigioso clan.

-Padre, por favor no haga eso... he comprendido— Reveló conforme sus ojos se enfocaban a los opalinos de su progenitor— Si usted desea que pertenezca a la familia secundaria y dé mi vida por mi hermana lo haré sin pensarlo... no volveré a acercarme a él porque lo amo más que nada en este mundo y no quiero romper sus sueños y mucho menos perjudicarlo—El nudo de la garganta casi le impide hablar, pero defenderlo de sí misma fue lo que logró que pudiese sacar la voz, dando su última promesa— Padre esta vez puede confiar en mí porque esto que le prometo sale desde mi corazón, intentando protegerlo incluso de mí.

Hiashi miró las dolorosas lágrimas que su primogénita derramaba, no fue difícil identificarlas como sinceras... desde el inicio quiso llegar a ese momento, el sexto tenía razón al haber sugerido chantajearla con el sueño del Uzumaki, aunque él había afinado los detalles.

-¿Harás lo que te pida?

-Si padre.— Respondió aun entre lastimeros sollozos que no pudo controlar.

Ya no pudo sostenerse y terminó hincada en el suelo de madera de su habitación aturdida, asimilando la nueva situación, aterrada por causarle daño a Naruto.

-¿Estás consciente que eso implica que renuncies a ese amor que desde un inicio se vio condenado fatídicamente?—Ella asintió—¿Entiendes que implica que nunca más hay una posibilidad entre ustedes?

-Si padre.—Contestó apenas audible pero sincera.

-Realmente nunca la hubo Hinata— Respondió el mayor.

-Te daré una segunda oportunidad—Miró el desconcierto en los ojos de su hija y se decidió a continuar—Uchiha no sabe nada al respecto sobre tus encuentros furtivos—Hinata lo observó tratando de averiguar por dónde iba el asunto, por otro lado se sorprendió al pensar que su padre le había puesto seguridad que fue incapaz detectar—Seguirás con tu destino, te casarás con él pero ningún maldito paso en falso Hinata, esta vez ya no tendrás opción, sabes lo que te sucederá y no sólo a ti, al Uzumaki también... No sigas avergonzándome—Ordenó antes de salir, no le era necesario que ella aceptara verbalmente, él sabía que esta vez actuaría tal como se esperaba de ella.

Tras cerrar la puerta suspiró cansado, él sabía mejor que nadie lo que era experimentar el amor y lo que podía llegar a provocar hacer. Su actuar era sucio, desleal y su difunta y amada esposa estaría recriminándoselo, pero él solo cumplía con aquella promesa de mantener con vida a su amada primogénita, la misma que en un primer momento después de perderla no pudo mantener, cada que veía a la pequeña Hinata el gran parecido con su madre, le recordaba lo que había perdido, y más allá, su total similitud en personalidad.


	8. Chapter 6 Misiones confusas

Había ocurrido una larga semana desde que había conversado con su padre por ultima vez.

No podía mentirse a sí misma, al menos tenía que reconocerse que había intentado escapar, buscar una salida, pasó noches en vela haciéndolo, comiéndose las uñas una manía que había dejado desde que entró a la adolescencia y que ahora volvía.

Pero no encontró una sola salida, no una que no pudiera perjudicar a Naruto, ella no iba a exponer la felicidad de Naruto, los hermosos ojos azules siempre se prendían cuando hablaba de su sueño, ¿quién era ella para romper ese sueño por el que luchó desde niño?

Algunas veces se permitió soñar, contarle la verdad y ser elegida por arriba de ese anhelo de proteger la aldea, pero apenas sentía las mariposas revolotear en su interior se daba cuenta de lo aberrante que eran sus deseos.

Acomodó con desgano los libros de la amplia biblioteca del distrito Hyuga, los estantes parecían interminables y el olor era propio del lugar, y extrañamente eran uno de los pocos recintos donde la luz no era tan restringida.

En su rostro se podía percibir su dolor interno aunque intentaba ocultarlo y a sí mismo el cansancio, después de todo apenas llevaba un par de horas desempeñando esa actividad de asistente hacia la exhokage, que le pidió acudiese y consiguiera unos libros privilegiados del clan y después se lo llevara.

Así que teniendo lo necesario volvió al Hospital de Konoha.

-Hinata—Tsunade la llamó apenas entró a la oficina de la rubia, enseguida le entregó otros grandes tomos— Eres de gran ayuda, eres tan organizada.

Hinata intentó sonreír por el cumplido.

-Tsunade sama—Se escuchó al instante la queja de la morena que servía de asistente, la rubia soltó una divertida carcajada y pudo percibirse el rubor que indicaba que había consumido sake.

-Eres una de las mujeres más envidiadas de Konoha Hinata—Continuó Tsunade.

-¿Eh?—Cuestionó sin comprender que le decía Tsunade, desde su punto de vista y estaba comprobado era la mujer más salada y con mala suerte no solo en Konoha, sino en el mundo entero.

-Te casarás con Sasuke, todas la chicas desean eso. El sueño de sus infancias—Un leve rubor se apoderó de las mejillas de la ojiluna, mientras en su mente se formó la frase "pero yo no", adjudicó los extraños comentarios de la rubia a su borrachera e intentó volver a sonreír.

-Tsunade sama—Se quejó Shizune—¿Cómo pudo conseguir beber si la tuve casi todo el tiempo vigilada?

-No fue nada Shizune, mira iré a lavarme la cara y vuelvo, el Uchiha no debe tardar en llegar.

Hinata se estremeció deseando comprender lo que decía la mayor aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo, la rubia salió disparada de aquel lugar mientras Shizune intentaba detenerla.

La Hyuga se llevó ambas manos al pecho tratando de tranquilizar su corazón asustado. Mo porque hubiera aceptado casarse con él, le hacía todo más sencillo, de hecho estaba aterrada, si Tsunade había dicho la verdad él llegaría ahí, ¿y entonces qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Cómo actuar?

-Solo espero que sea después de que pueda irme— Susurró, miró con cierto recelo el reloj en forma de circulo arriba de la puerta de entrada, apenas marcaba la una del día.

No había bajado por completo la mirada cuando alguien más entró en la habitación, haciéndola dar un pequeño casi imperceptible sobresalto, sus mejillas enseguida se encendieron, los ojos que la observaron no mostraron nada igual que el rostro, a excepción la ceja arqueada que apareció cuando la vio sonrojarse.

-¿Dónde está Tsunade?— La voz ronca y masculina del imponente del Uchiha la hizo bajar la mirada avergonzada.

-Ella se acaba de ir con Shizuna san—Respondió luchando por sonar normal y aceptando que la rubia difícilmente regresaría, se veía ansiosa por ir a beber más.

-Mierda— Espetó el moreno molesto, ¿cuánto lo haría esperar?— ¿Te dejó mis actividades?—La Hyuga negó atreviéndose a mirar el enfadado rostro del chico.

Cualquiera en la aldea conocía bien que al Uchiha no le gustaba esperar y que no era tratado como un ninja cualquiera, por tanto él solía hacer lo que le daba la gana prácticamente.

-Pe pero—Se atrevió a continuar—Estoy acomodando todos los documentos...—Insegura por la hosca mirada se detuvo y no completó su frase.

Él achicó sus ojos no creyendo que ella le insinuaba que se pusiera a hacer ese tonto trabajo de oficina ¿un Uchiha haciendo aquello? Era indigno.

Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta, cuando se dio cuenta que aquello no era tan disparatado como en un primer momento pensó, gruñó para no decir el nombre del sexto Hokage, él se lo había insinuado, pero aquello era demasiado ¿creía que dejándolos solos haciendo un estúpido y simple trabajo los uniría? La Hyuga sólo tenía bueno su cuerpo y no quería ni le interesaba conocer algo más de ella.

-Mierda... ¿llevas algún avance? –Le cuestionó queriendo librarse de esa absurda misión lo antes posible.

Con el tiempo se encargaría de cobrarse la humillación con Kakashi.

Hinata le explico su leve progreso, así mismo los puntos que debía tomar en cuenta antes de clasificarlos.

De inmediato él tomó el mando, estaba decidido a demostrar que incluso para un estúpido labor de oficina él era el mejor, no tardó en darle ordenes claras mientras fue obvio la lejanía que interpuso entre ellos, Hinata que en un momento sintió tranquilidad no pudo evitar observarlo de reojo curiosa de la actitud que había tomado confirmando una vez más que él solo intentaba realizar su trabajo; esbozó una apenas perceptible sonrisa pero luego mordió su labio inferior, que Sasuke estuviese centrado en realizar buenos trabajos para Konoha, sería bueno si ella tuviera una oportunidad con Naruto, pero si deseaba protegerlo, proteger ese sueño por el que el rubio luchó, tenía que terminar con sus fantasías.

Hinata bajó la mirada afligida ¿cómo lograría ella simplemente siendo Hinata llamar la atención del Uchiha? Tenía a tantas mujeres hermosas detrás de él, ¿qué podría hacer? A pesar del compromiso forzado no había más y ella bastante había contribuido para estropear más el posible vínculo, ella necesitaba ayuda urgente, sino quería que por su torpeza Naruto se viese perjudicado.

Un gruñido por parte del moreno la hizo desconcentrarse para darse cuenta que a su manera se quejaba del desorden de la quinta Hokage, suspiró comprendiéndolo, y su estómago emitió un sonido vergonzoso indicativo que ya necesitaba alimento y no era para menos desde la noche anterior no había consumido nada, en el silencio del recinto Sasuke lo escuchó y volteó a verla con fastidio, haciéndola inclinar la cabeza, volviendo a colorear sus mejillas.

-Puedes irte Hyuga, me encargaré de terminar esto para mañana.—Hinata lo escuchó y se sorprendió aquello era imposible al menos que él se quedara a altas horas de la madrugada.

\- Pero usted ¿no irá a casa?

-No es tu asunto.—Respondió cortante.— Vete—Le ordenó con una fría voz que causó el efecto deseado.

Temerosa lo observó, se debatió internamente: era una "misión" quizá en equipo o no, pero no podía dejar a Sasuke trabajando solo así que decidió que preparar comida para ambos sería una buena manera de trabajar en equipo, sin atreverse a decir nada salió dejándolo solo.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

-Vaya Hyuga, sigues buscando la primera oportunidad para huir de mi... como si me importara—Susurró molesto.—Maldita vieja ¿acaso trabajas con los pies?—Se quejó en voz alta al seguir descubriendo la magnitud del desorden.

Decidió respirar profundamente y tras cerrar los ojos y comenzar a sentir su cuerpo relajarse pudo darse cuenta de lo tenso que se encontraba. Haber estado con la primogénita Hyuga lo había hecho caer en ese estado, al abrir sus orbes negras su tranquilidad había regresado parcialmente, comenzó a trabajar de forma meticulosa usando su velocidad para agilizar todo aunque para su mala suerte se dio cuenta que a pesar de sus esfuerzos tardaría demasiado tiempo en ordenar el lugar.

Los pasos tenues apenas perceptibles que se escucharon casi una hora después lo hicieron voltear, sus ojos demostraron levemente la sorpresa de ver a la Hyuga en la puerta con un canasto, extrañado de verla ahí y con eso que seguramente llevaba comida en su interior.

-He regresado lo más rápido posible, si usted desea que terminemos esta labor hoy necesitaremos comer—Explicó dubitativa poniendo el canasto en la mesa circular que estaba al centro.

Sasuke sonrió ladinamente denotando su desconfianza, que de inmediato fue captado por ella, pero para su mala suerte su estómago volvió a rugir hambriento haciendo que ella sonrojada mordiera su labio inferior, Sasuke se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la Hyuga solo se había ido a cocinar pero no había comido, entrecerró sus ojos debatiéndose en qué debía hacer, sin muchas ganas caminó hacia la mesa tomando una silla.

-He traído onigiris y unos emparedados de atún— Informó nerviosa—Un poco de agua—Agregó tras acercarle un vaso y dejando que eligiera de la canasta.

El Uchiha empezó a comer antes de ella, no tenía hambre pero sabía que ella sí y por lo poco que la conocía sabía que ella tenía algo de la testarudez de Naruto, así que seguramente si se negaba a comer ella tampoco lo haría volviendo al trabajo después de todo si había regresado eran obvias sus razones. La observó comer con esa gracia fina que portaba, debía estar tan hambrienta pero no lo aparentaba en absoluto.

Sasuke sonrío en sus adentros, ella debió tener una fuerte y estricta educación, después de todo venía de un clan tan poderoso como el suyo y su madre tampoco fue blanda al respecto.

-Tu madre debe ser una excelente cocinera— Agregó pensando en el detalle, la madre de la Hyuga no solo debió enseñarle modales, eso era obvio.

La vio sonrojarse mientras la peliazul comprendía la nula atención que le había prestado todo ese tiempo, de otra manera recordaría que en la fiesta de su compromiso no estuvo ninguna figura maternal.

-Mi madre falleció hace años, pero de lo poco que recuerdo de sus comidas lo era. –Sasuke entorno sus ojos ante la información y dio otra mordida a la bola de arroz en sus manos.

Hinata miró a Sasuke dándose cuenta que a pesar de que no se conocían si olvidaba un momento la aversión que le causaba por tener que comprometerse con él, no era tan mala persona, ciertamente tenía un carácter por demás complicado pero él era tranquilo y paciente.

Incluso viéndolo ahora podía detectar con más claridad la belleza que seguramente veían sus seguidoras, él era guapo lo aceptaba, miraba sus rasgos finos con cautela cuidando de no ser vista, y él era apuesto además que tenía modales obvios de un descendiente de un clan no solo ninja, sino ancestral. Sasuke transmitía el linaje que arrastraba con su apellido, muy diferente a Naruto, pero ella no juzgaba al rubio por algo tan minúsculo, conocía a la perfección que él tuvo que crecer sólo y nadie le había enseñado las formas básicas de educación pero eso no importaba, no como lo hacía recalcar su padre, era lo de menos para ella puesto que lo amaba por lo que guardaba en su interior y muy distinto a lo que decía su padre Naruto no era un completo maleducado todo el tiempo, había aprendido ciertas cosas con el paso de los años y sabía comportarse...

« _¿Qué estás pensando?_ » Se cuestionó a sí misma, si se ponía a pensar en él menos lograría cumplir su meta y ponerlo a salvo de ella.

-¿Qué debo hacer?— Le preguntó a Sasuke cuando terminaron de comer y él se puso a trabajar, pudo darse cuenta que había un gran avance y ella debía volver a la realidad.

Él giró a verla fastidiado sin embargo le señaló un estante y ambos se pusieron a trabajar, con los primeros rayos del sol culminaron su trabajo, ella notablemente satisfecha él hastiado, después de todo el trabajo de oficina nunca sería lo suyo estaba a punto de irse cuando los tacones de Tsunade lo detuvieron, ella entró a la habitación aún bostezando y con obvias muestras de resaca.

-¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí? ¿Me estuvieron esperando?— Cuestionó incrédula y alarmada.

-Terminamos de poner orden— Bufó Sasuke sin importarle que fuera a enfadarse la rubia por su groseria—Vaya manera de desperdiciar mi talento.

-¿Orden?—Cuestionó extrañada, mirando los amplios estantes efectivamente en perfecto orden... su cerebro comenzó a trabajar y sonrío burlesca.

-Verán... ayer no los mande llamar para poner orden aquí, eso sería desperdiciar sus talentos efectivamente— Sasuke, la miró molesto y después a Hinata que lucía también contrariada—Le pedí a Kakashi un par de ninjas y me dijo que serían ustedes... pero para que fueran a buscarme unas plantas medicinales—Sasuke casi tenía un derrame cerebral al darse cuenta de la confusión y del todo trabajo en vano que había estado realizando, encerrado ahí con la peliazul que no hacía más que tensar su cuerpo de manera negativa.

-¿Buscar plantas medicinales?—Hinata cuestionó en un susurro incrédula y asustada.

-Si, verás como Sasuke no llegaba pues Shizune te pidió ayuda con sus deberes, pero ¿cómo Sasuke terminó ordenando también?

Con una vena en la frente Sasuke cerró sus orbes negras y cruzó sus brazos de otra forma sólo con su mirada pulverizaría a la Hyuga, Hinata se encogió en su lugar, esforzándose para responder.

-Yo malentendí todo pensé que era eso lo que quería que hiciéramos—Tsunade soltó una risita mientras caminaba a un extremo de la habitación donde había un escritorio rectangular, se escuchó como corrió un cajón para después volver a acercarse al par de jóvenes y ponerlo en las manos de Hinata la más cercana a ella.

-Tendrán que viajar un poco lejos, les recomiendo que vayan primero al lugar más lejano indicado en el pergamino y empiecen a recolectar de regreso a la aldea, muchas de las yerbas medicinales son peleadas por sus efectos así que probablemente se vean en uno que otro problema para conseguirlas, sin embargo, es de importancia de vuelvan con su mayoría y lo más pronto posible.

-Tsk— Sasuke ya no pudo aguantar más su queja, ni siquiera había dormido y ahora tenía que partir de misión, una menos tonta que acomodar una oficina pero aún así tonta— Te veo en media hora en la entrada Hyuga, no te tardes.

Hinata volteó a verlo pero era tarde había desaparecido.

-Lo siento Hinata, creo que Sasuke irá un poco molesto por el malentendido, pero será mejor que te apresures o puede enfadarse más.

Hinata asintió a la mayor y tan rápido como sus piernas le dejaron se puso en camino a su mansión, tendría que preparar su equipaje, darse una ducha rapidísimo, avisarle a su padre e ir a la entrada y sólo tenía media hora para todo.

 **xoxoxoxoxox**

-Maldita Hyuga— Bufo Sasuke mientras esperaba en la entrada de la aldea, sintió la austera mirada de los porteros pero los ignoró... no importaba el tiempo que llevaba, ni sus acciones que demostraban su lealtad hacia Konoha había muchos que aún lo miraban como una total amenaza.

-Buenos días— Escuchó la voz dulce y guardó un gruñido para después enfocarla a ella.

-Buenos días Hinata san—Escuchó a ambos hombres saludarla y para variar tenían una enorme sonrisa en el rostro además del obvio respeto que le presentaban a la futura líder del clan Hyuga.

Sasuke sonrío ladinamente con mofa y comenzó su camino.

-Te retrasaste 4 minutos—Le anunció en cuánto se alejaron lo suficiente del par de cuidadores, seguía molesto y cualquier detalle que sirviera para desquitarse con ella lo usaría.

-Lo lamento Sasuke san—Dijo titubeante, sólo irritando más al moreno.

-Eres una verdadera tonta— Hinata cerró sus ojos un segundo, por más prisa que se había dado le fue imposible llegar antes, se suponía que debía lograr hacer lo menos irritante su presencia para él, pero no lo lograba, aquello fue suficiente para sentirse abatida.—Por tu culpa no dormí.—Agregó.

-Lo lamento—Volvió a disculparse.

-¿No sabes hacer otra cosa que disculparte?— Gruñó molesto, sin comprender a qué se debía toda su furia.

-Yo lo lamento—Se volvió a disculpar sin darse cuenta y sin querer, mientras Sasuke entornaba sus ojos, le pidió el pergamino y tras revisar se dio cuenta que para llegar al lugar más lejano se llevaría mínimo cuatro semanas considerando que haría un buen clima, así que les esperaba un largo camino y para empezar pronto tendrían que hacer una parada para comer y descansar.

 **xoxoxoxox**

Los días no eran buenos y no tenía que ver el clima fresco y lluvioso, sino más bien porque Hinata sólo podía concebir aún más lejos de cumplir su objetivo.

Además que su corazón como venía sucediendo se encontraba tan oprimido por la añoranza de su primer amor, el saber que tenía que renunciar a él, aunque sin duda alguna era una acción que aceptaba de cierta manera gustosa ya que con ello estaría contribuyendo a que Naruto cumpliera sus sueños.

Pero siendo realistas no era tan fácil entender para su corazón.

Miró atenta la espalda del moreno que siempre le sacaba ventaja, sonrío desganada ella tendría que caminar a su lado y era hora de que empezara a hacerlo si iba a cumplir su palabra, tenía que cambiar, madurar y hacer cosas que jamás imaginó y que probablemente no iban con su personalidad pero que hace tiempo se habían convertido en su nueva misión autoimpuesta: proteger el sueño de Naruto a costa de lo que sea, incluyendo sacrificarse a sí misma.

Para Sasuke tampoco había sido fácil la nueva misión, el viaje. Intentaba no verla porque cada vez que lo hacía reafirmaba la belleza que la joven poseía, a pesar de ser meses menor que él, lucía mucho más joven, y su cuerpo si lo analizaba desde otro punto, no concordaba con su edad, esos pechos grandes, la cintura pequeña, las caderas amplias; era una completa paradoja y una terrible tentación.

La chica Hyuga ya llevaba demasiado tiempo en sus pensamientos, y esos pensamientos no eran precisamente buenos; lo adjudicó todo a la situación sin embargo el contexto en nada ayudaba, tenerla cerca, que los obligaran a estar juntos en nada le servía, solo aumentaba su problema.

Estaba harto de no poder controlarlo por completo y desviar la mirada notando el perfecto cuerpo que deseaba tomar de verdad, y no a escondidas y clandestinamente.

Ese cuerpo femenino que estaba deseando, el mismo que observaba cuando tenía que hacer guardia y ella dormía plácidamente, sentía que estaba a punto de descontrolarse por completo.

Además había algo que lo ponía en alerta, la notaba extraña aún existía esa previsión e inclusive rencor hacia él pero se mostraba más ¿amable? ¿Interesada? no sabía cómo llamarlo puesto que Hinata era una tonta amable nata que parecía querer complacerlo pero de una manera agradable no como esas chicas que lo atosigaban y que querían que se metiera entre sus piernas, no, ella era apenas perceptible haciendo las cosas más sencillas para ambos...

" _¿Acaso será que había aceptado que él sería su esposo?_ " El cuestionamiento lo hizo detenerse abruptamente perturbado, eso no era lo que quería aunque beneficiara a su libido.

Hinata topó abruptamente con la espalda masculina sin poder evitarlo después de todo había apurado su paso y no se percató cuando él se detuvo.

-Lo siento—Se disculpó enseguida contrariada.

Él volteó a verla, aún sopesando su teoría, notando el rubor que se estaba formando en las mejillas blanquecinas por el percance, haciéndola mucho más hermosa, cerró sus orbes oscuras tratando de eliminar esos pensamientos que lo aturdían y que sin duda alguna en nada le ayudarían.

-Hinata—Pronunció seco, pensando en la manera en la cual descubriría la verdad aceptando que le llevaría tiempo, sabía que ese creciente rubor era normal en ella, no porque él hiciera algo diferente que lo provocase.—Busca una aldea, hoy dormiremos en una habitación, además quiero comida decente— Pretendía que lo último fuera un insulto porque aunque ella cocinara delicioso, no iba a aceptarlo.

Ella asintió mientras activaba su dojutsu, Sasuke se quedó quieto, su sangre fluyó rápido pero se espesó en el proceso, a pesar de que todo ocurrió rápidamente él lo observó en cámara lenta, el rostro femenino cambió, él ya conocía el proceso aún así conforme las venas se hicieron visibles y ella tomó una actitud determinada, lució tremendamente hermosa. El corazón le latió en el pecho con fuerza pegando casi contra sus costillas y de una manera similar a la taquicardia, cerró los ojos, apartando la visión queriendo descifrar que diablos ocurría con él, se sentía más pesado, descontrolado y aturdido; al mismo tiempo solo deseaba observarla.

-Hay dos, pero a una llegaríamos al paso que vamos a alrededor de las 4... y la otra después de las siete.

-La lejana.—Le indicó aún sintiéndose débil y agitado; deseando perderla de vista, ella lo enfermaba. Continuó su andar sin dar más explicaciones.

Al llegar a la aldea efectivamente pasaban de la siete. Sasuke eligió un establecimiento modesto de comida para cenar, no era una aldea muy grande y parecía que había muchos forasteros en su mayoría hombres que de inmediato posaron su vista en la chica que lo acompañaba, trató de ignorar el hecho mientras esperaban su pedido, Hinata era tan seria que por primera vez pensó que de no ser por ese deseo y consternación que le provocaba por no poder tenerla, ella le caería bien y hacer equipo podría ser agradable, entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos y posó su mirada en ella que parecía intimidada por el lugar más que por él como habitualmente sucedía.

-¿Por qué no peleas por lo que quieres?—Ella levantó sus ojos hacia él confusa esperando que se explicase— Naruto lo haría ¿no? Deberías hacer lo mismo.

Hinata entreabrió su boca al comprenderlo, negando de inmediato.

-Naruto kun es muy fuerte... pero no tiene lazos que le dicten su camino, él debe forjar el suyo propio.

Sasuke volvió a entrecerrar sus ojos al escucharla hablar para reacomodar su semblante estoico.

-¿Entonces lo dejarás ir así sin más, no era el hombre que deseabas?

-¿Eh? Eso...—El nerviosismo en ella acrecentaba ante la oscura mirada que la analizaba a pesar de que ambos estaban en la misma sintonía sus pensamientos eran distintos.

-¿Por qué Hinata?—Presionó, quiso saber que escondía tras su escueta respuesta.

Ella levantó sus orbes lunas para cruzar la mirada con él, en un error. Mientras él se cuestionaba de qué iba todo aquello ¿enserio pensaba dejar a Naruto? No había hecho su pregunta al azar, quería analizarla respecto al rubio, ¿qué era lo que planeaba la primogénita del clan Hyuga? ¿O pretendía tener a ambos? Una mujer como ella no debía ser tonta, debía conocer sus encantos y lo que podía hacer con ellos, había sido criada para luchar y eso conllevaba infinidad de artimañas para lograr su objetivo, ella quizá podría saber que con ese cuerpo podía hacerlo ceder para continuar en las sombras con Naruto a cambio de un poco de sexo y una farsa, ¿Naruto estaría dispuesto a compartirla?...

-Porque esto fue lo que se decidió para nosotros, es nuestro destino—Hinata se atrevió a confesarse con él, aceptándolo nuevamente y mostrándole que estaba dispuesta a hacer la fiel y abnegada esposa que se esperaba de ella.

Las palabras femeninas rompieron sus pensamientos y la erección que se había formado. Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, mirándola fijamente, queriendo descubrir, ella no parecía maquilar algún plan sino más bien ¿resignada, triste? Cualquier cosa menos una que conllevara el camino que él había imaginado.

-¿Estás consciente de lo que implica?—Le preguntó, un hombre dejaba unos platos con sopa de pescado y un par de bebidas, sin prestarles atención para al instante alejarse y seguir atendiendo a los demás clientes.

-Si—Respondió ella volviendo a posar su mirada insegura en sus piernas níveas.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa, ella parecía totalmente resignada y sincera ante su presencia; ¿era eso lo que lo decepcionaba o era acaso que sus conjeturas estuvieran a años luz de la realidad?

-¿Amas a Naruto?

Notó como ella se tensó y al no darle la respuesta lo entendió, menudo lío... ¿por qué le molestaba que lo amara? ¿Por qué le agradaba que lo aceptara forzadamente pero no que guardara sentimientos hacia Naruto?

A Sasuke no le importaba que lo amara, pero sin duda alguna que amara al rubio sí sobre todo cuando iba a convertirse en su esposa, eso le irritaba, lo hacia enfurecerse.

—Deberías luchar por él entonces— Agregó mientras comenzaba a comer, forzándose a ser racional y objetivo.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, lograba avanzar un paso y retrocedía dos, cerró sus orbes lunas frustrada ¿por qué no pudo mentirle? ¿Por qué no pudo actuar mejor? Necesitaba arreglar todo con Sasuke, que él también quisiera casarse con ella.

-He aceptado mi destino—Agregó tratando de sonar determinada, pero él seguía atento a su comida y ella resignada decidió comenzar a comer, dejando el tema.

Rentaron una habitación con un par de futones, apenas entraron a la habitación él se introdujo en el baño quería ducharse y olvidarse un rato de su acompañante además de que tenía planeado dormir hasta entrada la madrugada, en cuánto el agua empezó a chocar contra su cuerpo la pequeña conversación regresó, si ella lo hacía, si se casaba con él podría tomarla de la manera que quería... pero sólo tendría su cuerpo y eso estaba bien a excepción de que no era agradable imaginar que su esposa pensara en otro hombre, o que se entregara al hombre que en verdad amaba...

" _¿En realidad comprende lo que conlleva ser mi esposa? bueno... veamos_ " tras pensarlo cerró el grifo enrolló una toalla en su cintura y salió de ahí.

Vio el rostro femenino colorearse completamente al percatarse de su parcial desnudez, de inmediato bajó la mirada apenada y aturdida, él sonrío maliciosamente, su sangre volvió a fluir hacia una sola parte de su cuerpo, la respiración se le agitó pero se forzó a seguir con su plan:

-¿Qué sucede?—Su pregunta con voz ronca se vio teñida de ironía y burla.

-Na nada—Respondió ella intentando ponerse en pie con el montoncito de ropa que había preparado para cambiarse tras su baño en cuanto él saliera, intentó llegar hasta allá pero él la tomó por los hombros.

Hinata evitó la mirada pero al tenerla hacia abajo sólo podía ver el formado abdomen, toalla, chamorros y pies del moreno, sintió que le falto el aire y nerviosa prefirió encararlo.

-Esto debería ser normal, dices que decides aceptar tu destino y según soy yo... –Ella puso los ojos como platos, empezando a hiperventilar-¿Ahora comprendes lo que implica?-Le cuestionó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.-Tomó con delicadeza una de las manos de la chica, mientras el duelo de miradas continuaba y el cuerpo de Hinata estaba trabajando a fuerzas forzadas tratando de mantenerse en pie, consciente y descifrar la obviedad de las palabras del moreno, porque no quería aceptarlas...

Sasuke llevó la mano femenina para posarla en sus pectorales, estuvo tentado a cerrar los ojos disfrutando de la caricia robada e incluso un tanto frustrada, pero verla, ver ese sonrojo a más no poder, incrédula de ver su mano en el cuerpo masculino, lo deleitaban. Guío la mano lentamente para que descendiera e Hinata aún en su estado de ensoñación siguió con su mirada el trayecto, Sasuke sonrío malicioso al llegar a la altura del ombligo empezó a centrarla sintiendo el maldito deseo crecer, su pene empezaba a erguirse, siguió su trayecto y cuando pensó que había alcanzado la gloria, que lo tocaría, Hinata recuperó su mano de manera abrupta mostrando su susto, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás sobresaltada, Sasuke bufó molesto, tan cerca había estado y ahora podía sentir la frustración.

-¿Qué pretendes? si me caso contigo lo quiero todo.—Sentenció seco, con molestia, mirándola a los ojos y pasándola caminando a un extremo de la habitación, seguir presionándola no serviría de nada, pero quería que entendiera y se decidiera de una vez.

Sabía de sobra qué pasaría, iría tras el rubio y aunque le molestaba debido a la frustración de tener que aceptar que su único encuentro sexual con ella sería debido a esa alta fiebre y no habría ninguno más, uno aceptable; pero sabía que era lo correcto, lo que debía ser.

Hinata se introdujo en el baño soltando la ropa que milagrosamente se sostuvo en una de sus manos, abrió la boca soltando todo el aire contenido, ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Sasuke tenía razón si ellos se casaban, ella tendría que ser su esposa no sólo de nombre, era lógico que él quisiera más y que le estuviera abriendo los ojos hablaba bien de él, su labio inferior temblando queriendo contener su llanto le ayudó a no soltar un sollozo.

Sabía que él no lo había hecho con maldad si no en un raro intento de ayudarla a aclarar su mente después de todo era tan obvio el amor que sentía por Naruto, pero aquello era imposible tenía que actuar, ocultarlo y resignarse porque estaba decidida a ser la esposa de Sasuke con todo lo que implicara, ese era su camino de ninja proteger a quién amaba. Aunque la alejara del amor de su vida.

¿Pero cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo lograrlo? Ella debía trabajar en ello, enterrar sus sentimientos hacia Naruto, porque una cosa estaba segura el Uchiha era arrogante e inteligente, y ella tenía que ser más hábil que él y mostrarle un interés aunque fuera falso.

 **Tenia muchas ganas de actualizar, moría por hacerlo, espero que puedan sentir la tensión sexual que imaginé, aahhh deseó a Sasuke xD... en fin... nos vemos pronto, espero poder hacerlo, aunque si no lo consigo ustedes saben que me tendrán por aquí tarde o temprano.**

 **Saludos a todas, y muchísimas gracias por leerme y darse el tiempo aunque sea para escribir "conti plis", las quiero :D**


	9. Chapter 7 Decisión tomada

El día era hermoso, el clima había sido benévolo al no tener cambios bruscos y permitiéndoles así tener un viaje seguro. El ambiente boscoso, daba una brisa fresca pero confortable, el verdor de sus alrededores brindaba una sensación hogareña aunque su flora se asemejaba más a la selvática.

-Sasuke san estamos cerca—Hinata habló sin poder ocultar su emoción al notar que finalmente tras tres semanas largas de viaje se acercaban al lugar donde empezarían su recolecta de hierbas medicinales, él pareció ignorar sus palabras, aún así la sonrisa que se formó en los labios femeninos permaneció.

El azabache no era tonto y había notado un inusual cambio en la Hyuga, primero parecía empezar a interesarse en él, le hacía preguntas acerca de sus gustos o preferencias de forma sutil pero que no podía dejar pasar como desapercibido. Hinata desprendía cierto eje de tristeza pero ahora estaba interesada en conocerlo y a esta altura estaba confundido, ¿realmente la chica Hyuuga pretendía aceptarlo como su destino o solo jugaba para ganar más tiempo tal vez llegar a una resolución que le conviniera?

Todo era un misterio para él respecto a ella, sabía que debía ser una buena kunoichi por lo tanto no podía fiarse sencillamente, las mujeres incluso eran entrenadas para ofrecer sus encantos cuando no tuviesen escapatoria, claro eso era solo en casos extremos. Su desesperación se debía a que no estaba acostumbrado a lo desconocido, y en verdad nunca tuvo que lidiar nuevamente con lazos desde que había abandonado Konoha, ahora todo volvía a cambiar.

-Según las recomendaciones en el pergamino debemos subir en lo alto de la montaña y tomar la cicuta virosa, cuidando su raíz, hay que ser cuidadosos porque suele ser altamente toxica.— Hinata volvió a hablar exponiendo la información que en sus guardias memorizó en el pergamino.

Hinata no sabía cómo crear un interés en el azabache hacia ella, a él no parecía llamarle la atención nada que no fueran los tomates, el silencio y la eficacia; entonces intentaba darle las dos últimas cosas, si físicamente no tenía nada que ofrecer, ¿quizá su cerebro podría ayudarla? Bueno, ella esperaba que funcionase pero lo cierto es que en las últimas tres semanas no lograba ningún progreso, lo cual la tenía tensa y casi a punto de perder el control.

-Revisa la zona— Le ordenó finalmente, no sentía presencias pero podrían estar escondidos.

Ella le obedeció enseguida tratando de disipar sus preocupaciones.

Él cometió el error de vigilarla, si no tuviera control en sus impulsos seguramente hubiera abierto la boca como un tonto, aquella visión de la Hyuga usando el byakugan lo dejó consternado, ella lucía tan bella ante sus ojos, tan fuerte y paradójicamente tan delicada y femenina a la vez, joder la deseaba y no tenía certeza de hasta cuándo podría ocultarlo o detenerse.

-Mierda—Espetó queriendo salir del entumecimiento que le provocaba y recuperar su voluntad.

Hinata lo miró con más interés y ofuscada sin comprender que hizo mal, sin poder si quiera acercarse a la verdadera razón de la molestia del moreno.

-¿Qué ocurre?—Se atrevió a cuestionar.

-Te tardas demasiado— Mintió— ¿Ya podemos empezar?—Cuestionó hosco desviando su mirada.

Una chica no debería lucir así de bella, menos una Hyuga, decretó para sí, cometiendo el error de volver a mirarla, otro gran error su primera visión no fue errónea, ella lucía hermosa, no existía una palabra con la cual pudiese describirlo.

-Si, estamos solos—Decía al mismo tiempo que volvía a la normalidad y comenzaba a avanzar sacando la bolsa de papel con el nombre de la hierba medicinal.

Sasuke llenó sus pulmones de aire mientras ella ajena a su excitación comenzaba a prepararse. Observó el proceso sin perder algún detalle, sin duda alguna ella era deliciosa, muy diferente a lo que había podido tener, toda la Hyuga era pureza.

Comenzar a recolectar la primera planta medicinal fue pan comido, llenaron la bolsa y después de guardarla en el equipaje comenzaron con el camino de regreso. Tendrían que hacer al menos seis paradas para conseguir las otras hierbas medicinales, sin embargo el clima quería volver a retrasarlos puesto que de la nada comenzó a caer una fuerte tormenta, apuraron el paso para llegar a una aldea, la noche se avecinaba y sería mejor descansar con ese clima inclemente no llegarían muy lejos.

Apenas les dieron las llaves de sus respectivas habitaciones el Uchiha desapareció de los ojos de la Hyuga que en cierta manera respiró aliviada, ya no tendría que seguir mintiendo una tranquilidad que no tenía. Ambos caminaron hacia sus habitaciones cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

La amable mujer que les atendió les dijo en modo de disculpa que solo había baños mixtos. Así que Hinata aprovecharía que aún no era tan tarde para ir ahí, no quería encontrarse a demasiadas personas que la hicieran sentir apenada o incomoda.

Para su enorme sorpresa los baños estaban vacíos, por primera vez en muchos días esbozaba una sonrisa sincera.

Comenzó a desnudarse lentamente pero después de un rato se dio cuenta de su error, ella debía darse un baño rápido si no quería que alguien la pillara ahí en una situación bochornosa, sintió una decepción al descubrir la deliciosa temperatura del agua, y hasta pena le dio no quedarse más tiempo, pero después de dar un suspiro decidió vestirse ahí mismo, se colocó un conjunto de lencería negro con algunos pequeños detalles de encaje apenas perceptibles, cuando escuchó algunos pasos; se colocó rápidamente la toalla con cierto terror, ¿por qué no había ido a un probador? ¡Qué tonta había sido! No debió ser tan confiada en la soledad que sabía podía ser interrumpida.

Temió que los nuevos ocupantes fueran del sexo opuesto pero su desconcierto fue aún mayor al ver entrar al Uchiha con su torso descubierto y un pantaloncillo corto negro, despedía esa aura de maldad, su piel tan blanca relucía con ese pantalón negro, su cuerpo tallado en músculos daban una imagen casi irreal con esa hermosa cara que tenía, si, ella lo reconocía: él era guapo, de hecho guapísimo, poseía un físico varonil increíble y con el aire de hombre malvado era bastante atrayente, aunque claro ella estaba enamorada de Naruto y era la única persona con la cual deseaba estar.

Pero admitía porque Uchiha Sasuke tenía a más de la mitad de las mujeres de Konoha enamoradas.

La hombría del Uchiha casi despierta al encontrarla ahí enrollada en una pequeña toalla que apenas la cubría y que delineaba sus hermosas curvas, cerró sus orbes con fuerza, lo último que quería era que aumentara su erección y con ello su mal humor.

Él fingió apenas hacerle caso, pero la notaba nerviosa por su intromisión, abrió nuevamente sus orbes oscuras para observar como ella miraba insistentemente el suelo, mientras sus manos se encontraban aferradas a la unión de los extremos de la toalla a un lado de sus grandes pechos y como se mordía su labio inferior, una imagen bastante seductora pero tenía claro que para ella no era más que una imagen denotando su nerviosismo, no planeaba ser sensual...

¿Qué había pensado aquella mujer para intentar llamar su atención los últimos días? De pronto lo pensó, porque su extraño comportamiento sólo tenía que ver con eso, era como si intentara hacerle creer que Naruto ya no existía y estaba resignada a casarse con él... Y lo cierto es que lo único que él quería era matarla o algo similar, después de saciar su deseo para acabar con todo de una vez, concluyó molesto... Pero si se trataba de jugar él era el maestro.

De un movimiento del cual ella no pudo reaccionar se encontró acorralada entre la pared y el atlético cuerpo masculino, tembló asustada del extraño comportamiento, sus manos se posaron en los pectorales masculinos luchando por alejarlo y recuperar una distancia prudente que no la hiciera sentir tan incómoda. Él por su parte la miraba detenidamente haciendo que los ojos lunas volvieran a perderse en la oscuridad de los suyos, Hinata lo vio esbozar apenas una imperceptible sonrisa al haber quedado frente a frente cuando él se hubo agachado a su altura.

Hinata entreabrió sus labios intentando llamarlo y preguntarle a qué se debía el arrebato. Lo que para él fue una invitación puesto que intentó unir sus labios a los delicados femeninos en un beso tosco pero, Hinata vio venir el movimiento y lo único que pudo hacer para resguardarse fue girar su rostro. Los labios masculinos se estamparon en la mejilla roja de la chica, soltando una risita burlesca al percatarse de este hecho y sentirse un completo idiota.

La erección creció quizá por el olor que desprendía Hinata, o por la delicada piel que rozó o simplemente la cercanía. Su ego lastimado fue lo que lo ayudó a reaccionar y alejar sus labios de la suave piel, para susurrarle al oído:

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No es fácil aceptar tu destino?— Soltó seco, bajando al níveo cuello de la chica besándolo superficialmente provocando que la piel femenina se estremeciera ante el contacto y mandando a un diablo su poco control mordió y succionó de este.

Hinata protestó de inmediato aplicando más fuerza en sus manos pero no logrando mover al azabache que sin pudor alguno se acercaba repartiendo besos a la comisura de sus pechos. Se sintió pequeña y como nunca antes inútil y débil. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y casi se vio tomada completamente por la desesperación e impotencia.

-Eres bastante bonita debo aceptar—Ronroneó disfrutando de la cercanía que tenía, podía sentir las curvas femeninas e incluso podría tocarlas si moviera sus manos a los lugares correctos, prosiguió: —Y qué decir de lo buena que estas—Tienes el cuerpo perfecto para concebir, ¿lo sabías?

La primera revelación le cayó como un balde de agua fría ella jamás se consideró así, si no más bien regordeta y sin chiste. Pero la segunda confesión la paralizó dejando de luchar por apartarlo, jamás creyó que pudieran considerarla así, pero de algo estaba segura él no le mentía, podía sentir su respiración agitada e incluso lo que debía ser el miembro del Uchiha. Su sonrojo subió hasta sus orejas a punto de desmayarse presa de la vergüenza sin saber si sentirse humillada o elogiada.

-Tengo una maldita duda—El azabache se alejó de la tentación que eran los pechos femeninos no queriendo incomodarla o pasarse de la raya a sabiendas de lo que estaba haciendo. Quedó frente a la cara de la chica tan cerca que ambos pudieron sentir el cálido aliento del otro— ¿Qué pretendes? Si sigues por este peligroso camino, voy a tomarte y no habrá un retorno para ti y Naruto.

-¿Qué?— El susurro asustadizo de la Hyuga fue evidente.

La pregunta la devolvió a la realidad evaporando el desmayo en el cual quería envolverse.

-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de tu molesto revoloteo? ¿Qué pretendes Hyuga?—Hinata ladeó su rostro avergonzada sin poder comprenderlo, volviendo a intentar alejarlo para poder apartarse de él.—Eres demasiado débil—Agregó sintiéndola inútilmente luchar para escaparse, se acercó otra vez al oído de la chica para murmurarle: —Estoy bastante caliente y tú serás mí esposa ¿debería cogerte?

Un gritito salió de los labios de la Hyuga, su sonrojo estaba a más no poder, su respiración comenzaba a ser ineficaz, asustada por las palabras del azabache y por no poder apartarlo de ella.

Los labios masculinos tomaron los suyos que estaban más que inertes queriendo romper el contacto aunque le era imposible puesto que las manos masculinas descansaban en sus mejillas impidiéndoselo. El beso era algo brusco, desconocido, Naruto jamás la besó de aquella manera que la asustaba, Sasuke mordió su labio inferior provocando que ella abriera la boca en un quejido y en búsqueda de huir de sus dientes acto que permitió al moreno lo que buscaba ingresar a la cavidad oral pudiendo así probarla verdaderamente.

Hinata abrió sus ojos como platos, aquella lengua atacaba la suya que sólo buscaba huir de su contacto y se movía dentro de su boca de una manera tortuosa, acariciándola de alguna manera; sus ojos se entrecerraron por la falta de oxígeno, por lo vergonzoso de la situación y Sasuke al darse cuenta del futuro desmayo la liberó, viendo como ella jalaba una gran bocanada de aire, extasiado del dulce sabor que le quedó en la boca, posó sus fuertes brazos a los laterales de la cabeza femenina viendo cómo se recuperaba lentamente y sintiendo como esas manitas en su pecho volvían a intentar alejarlo.

-Eres una maldita falsa Hyuga ¿creíste que iba a caer en tu juego?—Soltó molesto.

Hinata comprendió el significado de sus palabras pudiendo unir las preguntas anteriores, su corazón latió de prisa al sentirse descubierta, su desesperación le gritó que tenía que hacer algo para no arruinar lo poco que había avanzado esos días.

-Sasuke san—Susurró sintiendo como él la liberaba, ¿por qué su cerebro no funcionaba y le brindaba alguna coartada?

-Lárgate me daré un baño... y te lo advierto Hyuga a mí no puedes engañarme.

La mirada tan fría que le envió el chico antes de comenzar a despojarse de sus ropas la hizo evitarlo. Tomó sus pertenencias y casi salió corriendo del lugar, acción que hubiera sido llevada sino fuera por su pudor, así que buscando un lugar adecuado comenzó a vestirse lo más de prisa pero vigilando que el Uchiha siguiera en sus asuntos, aunque sin espiar de más.

 **xoxoxoxxo**

Apenas llegó a su habitación quiso darse un golpe, ¿por qué no reaccionó correctamente? ¿cómo era tan descuidada? ¿Pero cómo Sasuke esperaba que ella cayera a sus pies? ¿Cómo pretendía que ella correspondiera sus caricias?

No pudo evitar suspirar al percatarse que si hubiera sido Naruto quizás ella hubiera correspondido, formó una O en sus labios al darse cuenta de eso, él era mucho más experimentado que ella probablemente en esos temas, por eso fue fácil pillarla y echarle a bajo todo el interés y resignación que aparentó, con lo que le había costado y caía en la primera, corroborando la teoría del Uchiha.

-Pero no tengo de otra—Murmuro para ella— Pero a ¿quién quiero engañar?—Sollozó—No puedo engañarlo soy tan transparente—Con esas palabras dejó que sus lágrimas salieran, abrazó su cuerpo con fuerza y dejo que el día se hiciera presente buscando respuestas.

 **xoxoxoxxo**

Un nuevo día había comenzado, salieron muy temprano de la posada.

Hinata caminaba detrás del moreno sorprendida de la indiferencia que podía mostrar en ocasiones, él actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado la tarde pasada y ella sólo de pensarlo sus mejillas se coloreaban y le faltaba la respiración. Se llevó un par de dedos a sus labios recordando ese beso que era tan distinto al del rubio, incluso en su manera de entregarse a un deseo carnal, eran tan distintos, y con solo pensarlo le entraba un escalofrío, Sasuke nunca la había abrazado y ahora se preguntaba si un abrazo suyo seria con la misma intensidad de los besos, negó frenéticamente al darse cuenta de lo que su cabeza estaba maquilando.

Sasuke la miró de reojo curioso por el acto tan sorpresivo e incluso aniñado de Hinata, esa chica era demasiado rara y solo lo inquietaba.

Tuvo que pasar una larga semana en la cual se dedicaron a recolectar plantas medicinales, dormir bajo las estrellas y estar prácticamente el uno con el otro incomodos. Hinata solía ser amable pero ya no se atrevía a intentar mentir o fingir interés hacia él ya que sentía que él podía ver sus intenciones con sus penetrantes ojos oscuros.

Pero el destino los llevó en una noche de tormenta a buscar asilo en un mesón, compartir habitación no era algo que quisieran hacer pero no les quedó de otra, el lugar no era grande y se encontraba casi repleto de forasteros que habían corrido con su misma suerte y se habían quedado varados.

Como pocas veces Sasuke mostró su caballerosidad al mandar a Hinata a darse una ducha antes que él, aunque claro no se trataba de caballerosidad nata sino de un deseo de perderla de vista de inmediato.

Una chica entró para acondicionar el cuarto y prepararles los futones, un acto que él reconoció de inmediato en un intento de coqueteo y quizás algo más. Se vio tentando a seguir el juego después de todo necesitaba un desahogo, pero Hinata saliendo del baño con su uniforme de chunnin a excepción del chaleco se lo impidió, lanzó un gruñido mientras se adentraba al baño dejando a una Hyuga atónita y a una chica que no lo había visto llegar con ella decepcionada y comprendiendo porque se requerían dos futones en aquella habitación.

Tomar un baño de agua fría en vez de ponerle claro los pensamientos sólo aumentó el calor en su cuerpo provocándole un cambio brusco denotado en temblores descontrolados, cerró sus orbes oscuras terminando de enjuagar los restos de jabón en su cabello y cuerpo para salir lo más pronto posible de ahí, dándose cuenta que había empeorado todo logrando pescar un resfriado.

Se secó con dificultad empezando a sentir su cuerpo sumamente ajeno y pesado, se vio tentando a maldecir por su estupidez y en cierta manera debilidad, pero solo atinó a colocarse los pantalones y salir directo a su futón tratando de apaciguar todo su malestar corporal.

Hinata apreció la escena sorprendida, su manera de caer dormido era inédita. Viendo al poco rato las mejillas del moreno sumamente rosadas, mientras al poco rato su cuerpo comenzaba a mojarse, incrédula se acercó a él que parecía dormido tocó con cuidado su frente y descubrió que se encontraba hirviendo en fiebre, sonrío mientras no pudo reprimir un pensamiento hasta cierta forma divertido, "un resfriado ha tirado a Uchiha Sauke", caminó hasta el baño para preparar algunos lienzos húmedos con las toallas que usaron y comenzó a cuidar de él, verlo de aquella manera tan vulnerable le daba otra perspectiva del otro héroe de Konoha, parecía uno muy distinto a la persona que en cierta manera la atemorizaba.

-¿Qué diablos?—Escuchó el cuestionamiento grosero del moreno conforme se quitaba una de las toallas de la cabeza.

Disipó su ensoñación volviendo a abrir sus orbes exaltada para ver como él intentaba sentarse y comprender qué hacía ella sentada a su lado, ¿cuándo se había quedado dormida?

-Usted está enfermo debe descansar—Quería decir algo más pero él tenía la cualidad de dejarla sin palabras y sumamente perturbada.

-Volverás a empezar Hyuga—Expresó con obvia molestia—No vas a engañarme, tú no te preocupas por mí, tú quieres verme muerto.

Hinata abrió su boca sorprendida de las duras y acusadoras palabras. Era cierto que ella no le apreciaba pero tampoco es como para que quisiera que algo de esa magnitud le ocurriese al Uchiha.

-Eres tan falsa, sólo quiero que te largues con Naruto— Soltó frustrado al sentirla tan cerca de él en su estado debilitado.

Las orbes opalinas de Hinata se humedecieron, podía notar la furia del moreno y sólo pudo pensar en el rubio y cómo lo afectaría si las palabras del moreno se hicieran realidad. Nunca lo escuchó tan determinado (Y vamos él siempre estaba seguro de sí) y era palpable la distancia que Sasuke quería poner, era algo que no se podía permitir aunque fuera egoísta de su parte, ella tenía que permanecer con él, encontrar la manera de seguir con la farsa, mentirle... no tenía tiempo para su miedo.

Sasuke se rindió recostándose nuevamente, el siguiente acto no se lo esperaba Hinata lo besó, un beso torpe, dulce, inclusive tierno...

-¿Qué mierda haces?—Le cuestionó al alejarla casi de inmediato de él tomándola por los hombros obligándose a sentarse ofuscado del acto.

-Yo... yo... yo sólo quiero—Se mordió el labio inferior insegura de decir una mentira pero ya no había vuelta atrás— Que usted esté bien— No, no podía ser tan mezquina y decir que sintiera lo que le hacía sentir, porque no lo amaba, vamos ni siquiera lo quería, no lo admiraba, para ella él era un ser malo, quizás como decían era guapo, atractivo... pero ella solo podía amar a Naruto, la lengua del moreno rozando sus labios la sacó de sus pensamientos para tan pronto como la sintió verlo desplomarse ante sus ojos.

Sasuke se había desmayado su cuerpo tenía una fina capa de sudor, Hinata mordió su labio insegura reacomodándolo con cuidado en el futón y enseguida yendo al baño para tomar alguna toalla húmeda y tratar de bajarle la fiebre, sus ojos volvieron a inundarse en lágrimas y su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos acerca de lo ocurrido mientras veía al azabache inconsciente, regañándose casi al instante por no haber sido más convincente desde el inicio ¿cómo pretendía salvar a Naruto si no lograba convencer al Uchiha que estaba decidida a honrarlo como buena esposa?

Dios, solo pensarlo le provocaba nauseas, recordando el acercamiento entre ellos, los besos que la asustaron e hicieron sentir incomoda por la pasión que desbordaban.

Viéndolo ahí tan débil lucía tan diferente, tan indefenso, suspiró volviendo a cambiar la toallita no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba haciendo la misma actividad pero podía sentir que la temperatura descendía, con una pequeña sonrisa recordó que él le dijo que ella era una enfermiza y en esta ocasión había sido distinto y eso le agradaba, incluso quería bromear al respecto aunque claro con él no podría hacerlo jamás.

 **xoxoxxoxoxo**

Abrió sus orbes lunas a causa de los rayos del sol, se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que se quedó dormida, de inmediato llevó su fría mano a la frente del moreno para darse cuenta que la fiebre había bajado y como él abría sus orbes oscuras por su tacto arrancándolo de su sueño, la miró de forma dura y hasta escéptica, ella intentó esbozar una leve sonrisa:

-¿Qué diablos haces Hyuga?— Cuestionó alejando su cabeza de su tacto.

-Yo-yo so-solo re re-visaba que ya es-estuviera bien.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?—Su voz fue hosca y podía apreciarse su mal humor en aumento.

-De su fiebre—Susurró y él la miró incrédulo.

-¿Qué estupidez es esa?—Ella lo miró extrañada y llevándose un dedo a los labios se dio valor.

-Enfermó y estuvo teniendo alucinaciones... yo le cuidé casi toda la noche.

Sasuke juntó su entrecejo, vagos recuerdos venían a su mente entrecerró sus ojos viéndola fijamente ¿acaso había alucinado que lo besó? Mierda, ahora no estaba seguro, la cabeza le dolía demasiado para lograr separar la verdad de lo que no era. Cerró sus orbes oscuras y se recostó, no quería aceptarlo y no lo haría pero no se sentía bien, necesitaba un poco más de descanso.

-¿Se siente bien?— Hinata preguntó enseguida al percatarse que él debía seguir enfermo.

-Lo haré cuando tu molesta voz dejé de molestar— Agregó recordando a más detalle la noche pasada, el dulce sabor que probó cuando sus labios se rozaron.

La cabeza le dolía demasiado para intentar poner en orden sus pensamientos, no era el momento, sin importarle volvió a cerrar sus orbes perdiéndose de la realidad.

Hinata había pasado gran parte del día pegada a la ventana, Sasuke lucía mejor ahora sin fiebre, sin embargo había dormido la gran parte del día, probablemente al despertar se molestaría con ella por no despertarlo y continuar con la misión pero era evidente que él necesitaba descansar y recuperar sus fuerzas.

Entrecerró sus orbes lunas al darse cuenta que el resfriado que lo tenía así debía ser fuerte o en su defecto él tendría que tener su sistema inmune por los suelos porque aunque le avergonzara aceptarlo él tenía razón, de ambos ella era la débil, debía cuidar que ahora el moreno se alimentara mejor para que se recuperara y no volviera a enfermar de esa manera, sonrío pensando que el té y las bolas de arroz que consiguió no era lo mejor para un convaleciente pero por ahora tendría que ser suficiente.

Tal como lo previó, cuando Sasuke despertó no lo hizo del mejor humor era evidente que aún se sentía mal apenas y probó bocado para nuevamente caer rendido, y esta vez ella sabía que poco podría velar de su estado de salud, ella estaba también agotada.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida pero despertó a en la oscuridad a causa de los gritos y quejidos del moreno, asustada se incorporó intentando ubicarse y ponerse a salvo, no tardó en percatarse que Sasuke estaba teniendo alguna pesadilla que lo ponía en muy mal estado, se acercó corriendo hasta él para intentar tranquilizarlo, intentó despertarlo pero él estaba ardiendo en fiebre nuevamente, tomo sus mejillas intentando traerlo a la realidad y después de algunos intentos logró que él dejara el espantoso sueño atrás.

-¡Itachi!—Fue la primera palabra coherente que pronunció en cuanto sus orbes negras se abrieron permitiéndole a ella apreciar el dolor en ellas por primera vez, turbándola, de un solo movimiento la empujó de los hombros alejándola con fuerza provocando que cayera sentada casi en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba hincada.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza el hombro comenzó a dolerle intensamente justo donde él la había golpeado para alejarla.

El Uchiha se maldijo, no le fue difícil darse cuenta que había causado un revuelo, bastó ver el desconcierto en Hinata para que se diera cuenta de su patético estado, suspiró tratando de calmarse y que su cuerpo dejara de temblar energéticamente.

-Sasuke san, usted tiene fiebre—Hinata se atrevió a hablar—¿Se encuentra bien?

El azabache no dijo nada al respecto, pero lo cierto es que no se sentía bien, al inicio se lo atribuyó a la pesadilla pero su cuerpo no tenía nada de fuerzas y sus orbes oscuras querían cerrarse.

-No molestes— Finalmente habló esperando que la chica volviera a dormir, pero la vio en el mismo lugar donde cayó gracias a su movimiento.

Negó con la cabeza y se levantó tambaleante hacia el baño, odiaba reconocerlo pero la maldita Hyuga tenía razón.

Cerró la puerta del baño con fuerza innecesaria y abriendo la modesta regadera metió su cabeza en la lluvia de agua intentando limpiar el sudor y enfriar sus pensamientos, esperanzado que aquello lo hiciera sentir mejor pero no era así, ahora todo empezaba a darle vueltas.

-Mierda—Espetó.

Con trabajo cerró el grifo y torpemente salió de ahí para enfocar a Hinata de pie con cara preocupada, no tardó nada en llegar a él brindándole el apoyo que necesitaba y él se maldijo internamente ¿qué diablos tenía?

Dejó que lo guiara sin ganas de pelear por su orgullo, se recostó sin contradecirla y dejó que posara su suave y pequeña mano en su frente, mientras que sus ojos entrecerrados le permitían enfocar el rostro perfecto, sin pensarlo la tomó de la nuca atrayéndola hacia él para estampar sus labios con los de ella, Hinata se quedó estupefacta, de inmediato posó sus manos en el pecho masculino intentando alejarse y aún ante la debilidad del moreno no lo consiguió.

De un movimiento del cual no pudo reaccionar se encontró debajo del atlético cuerpo masculino, tembló asustada del extraño comportamiento, sus manos aún en los pectorales masculinos seguían luchando por alejarlo y cambiar posiciones, no hubo tiempo de razonar nada, él volvió a besarla pero desesperadamente intentando ahogar sus pesares en ella y por alguna razón Hinata entendió que él buscaba un escape, por eso cuando una mano masculina se posó en su cintura ella no la apartó y su lucha cesó.

No podía corresponder el beso con la misma intensidad pero sea aquello que le doliera al Uchiha la hacía ceder ante él y tratar de ayudar a lidiar con ese dolor, y sobre todo mantenerse firme, tenía que luchar y hacerlo correctamente por Naruto...

-Mierda—Sasuke se quejó al darse cuenta que el deseo que intentaba despertar para volcar sus fantasmas en la pobre Hyuga, le estaba provocando que se sintiera aún peor.

-¿Se encuentra bien –Hinata le cuestionó al ver cómo tras soltar la mala palabra se llevaba una mano a su frente y casi caía sobre ella a no ser porque con su otra mano se sostuvo para no aplastarla.

La peliazul se las arregló para en su estado de agitación y confusión salir de él y reacomodarlo, ayudándolo a lidiar nuevamente con su fiebre, arrepentida de no haber conseguido algún fármaco, parecía que el resfriado del chico era más grave de lo que pensó, verlo caer nuevamente dormido y sin fiebre la hizo suspirar aliviada.

Se mordió el labio inferior al darse cuenta de lo que hizo hace un momento ¿por qué siempre ponía a los demás por encima de ella? Eso había hecho ¿no?

Aunque debía aceptar que verlo en ese estado de desasosiego la hizo angustiarse, sea lo que fuera que lo atormentara debía ser muy intenso para ponerlo así, porque ahora que lo pensaba mejor en algunas ocasiones mientras hacía guardia lo veía despertar abruptamente e incluso a veces sudado, ahora comprendía que se debían a pesadillas que lo atormentaban y simplemente no podía olvidar su rostro desconcertado y asustado, ese que le provocó querer tranquilizarlo, el mismo que la hizo volver a su objetivo.

Hinata no supo en qué momento la venció el sueño pero al abrir sus orbes lunas la habitación volvía estar iluminada por la luz del naciente sol, con pereza enfocó al moreno abriendo sus ojos al instante al darse cuenta que él ya no se encontraba recostado. La puerta del baño se encontraba entreabierta así que con cuidado se dirigió hacia allá, pero ya no se encontraba en ese lugar, sus cosas aún se encontraban en la habitación, así que desechó la idea de que él hubiese partido sólo.

-Has despertado Hyuga—Su corazón agitado, dio un sobresalto al escuchar la voz del moreno conforme se abría la puerta de la habitación— Debemos irnos ya—Anunció sin mostrar alguna expresión.

Hinata se sonrojó al recordar lo acontecido la noche pasada, siempre que él volvía a su estado normal ella no podía seguirlo. Optó por recordarlo en ese otro aspecto, el débil y luego su mente vagó a los recuerdos que la hacían avergonzarse, el Sasuke que rompía las barreras y se le acercaba insinuante... sin embargo el beso de anoche había sido mucho más necesitado, mucho más destrozado, ¿cuál era el verdadero Uchiha Sasuke?

-¿Se encuentra bien?—Se atrevió a preguntarle aun estática.

Él la miró fijamente y arqueó una de sus cejas posteriormente chasqueó la lengua, ya que nuevamente no sabía qué pensar.

-Date prisa—Ordenó mientras se acercaba a sus pertenencias y ella entendía que debía apresurarse.

Aunque Sasuke se mostraba impenetrable, la Hyuga podía darse cuenta que aunque aparentaba indiferencia aún no se encontraba recuperado, frunció sus labios al no comprender porque seguía exigiéndose tanto, quizás aquello solo complicara su estado de salud ocasionando más retraso del necesario.

Tal como lo predijo para la tarde Sasuke ya se mostraba nuevamente exhausto, montó el campamento mientras él descansaba su espalda en un tronco de un árbol frondoso perdido en sus pensamientos que sólo giraban a su malestar físico.

-Su bolsa de dormir se encuentra lista, debería dormir—Hinata le dijo al notar que aunque había comido poco era suficiente, él como siempre ignoró sus palabras.

Cansada se hincó frente a él.

-¿Qué quiere probar?— Le cuestionó robando la oscura mirada, arrepintiéndose al instante de haberlo hecho.

-¿Tú qué quieres probar?— Le devolvió la pregunta.

En ese tiempo transcurrido casi se encontraba seguro que aquel beso no fue producto de sus alucinaciones, primero ella lo besó... y después él.

-Na-nada—Respondió insegura, intentando alejarse pero él la detuvo tomándola de una muñeca—Que no se encuentra en condiciones de seguir, debe recuperarse primero.

-No sé qué pretendes pero sé que no te interesas en mí así que deja de fingirlo.—Ella negó.

-Solo... solo ¿cómo pretende que no intente ayudarlo cuando lo veo tan enfermo? –Sasuke soltó un exhalo cansado y divertido, denotando su sarcasmo—¿No es el momento perfecto para terminar con el traidor Uchiha? Piénsalo, podrías correr a los brazos de Naruto y ser feliz con él.

Hinata entornó su mirada denotando así que las palabras la habían ofendido o quizá lastimado.

-¿Santa? ¿eh?—Volvió a hablar.

-Jamás le haría daño—Se defendió— No entiendo porque cree que lo odio a tal grado, de cualquier manera nunca lo mataría sin...

-¿Sin razón alguna?—Completó él observándola detenidamente—¿A caso no eres kunoichi? ¿Qué razón necesitas?

-Lo soy—Debatió en un susurro— Pero quitar la vida de una persona sólo debe tener una razón justificable.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Estás diciéndome que no planeas ensuciarte las manos con mi sangre? ¿Tan insignificante me crees Hyuga?—

Ella negó asustada al reconocer la amenaza en la voz del moreno.

-¿Por qué malinterpreta todo? Usted... usted será mi esposo y yo debo vivir bajo su sombra—Dijo avergonzada, bajando la cabeza.

Sasuke entrecerró nuevamente los ojos.

-Sería incapaz de lastimarlo, usted tampoco tiene la culpa de nuestro destino—Dijo con un deje de tristeza.

-Ese es un precepto algo viejo— Dijo sin razonarlo aunque confirmando la estricta educación que ella recibió, observándola frente a él prácticamente rendida y sinceramente sin poder decidir si le agradaba o no la actitud femenina.

Hinata encogió sus hombros, inyectándose valor sabiendo que esta vez ya no podía fallar porque su propósito era proteger a la persona que amaba.

-Por favor, no piense que pretendo lastimarlo porque no es así... Sé que usted conoce mis sentimientos, pero entiendo que yo debo acatar sus órdenes. Entiendo que usted será mi esposo y que merece mi respeto, yo me esforzaré por complacerlo y suprimir de verdad cualquier emoción que le ofenda.

Sasuke sonrió con mofa.

-¿Obedecer mis mandatos? Ni tú te lo crees ¿qué está sucediendo entre Naruto y tú?

Hinata negó sin usar su voz solo la cabeza y se forzó a verlo a los ojos.

-Naruto kun, no es mi destino... mi destino es usted.

Sasuke la veía pero sentía que algo no era cierto de las palabras femeninas, demasiado ensayadas quizá, demasiado falsas, incoherentes aunque sonasen adecuadas.

-¿Vas a vivir bajo mi sombra?

Ella asintió volviendo a posar sus ojos lunas en los intrigantes y amenazadores, él sonrío malicioso.

-Supongo que debes saber que quiere decir aquello—Ella volvió a asentir.—Quítate la ropa.

Ella se sonrojó y por un momento estuvo a punto de negarse.

-Aún no es mi esposo—Debatió, esperanzada a su última frase.

-¿Y? ¿acaso no lo seré?—La vio temblar frente a él, bajar sus orbes avergonzada, morderse el labio inferior denotando su inseguridad y llevar sus manos temblorosas al obi mientras empezaba a aflojarlo; la miró con suspicacia ¿realmente se desnudaría? Sus mejillas se tornaban más y más rojas, finalmente el obi fue depositado en el suelo y cuando tomó los extremos de su blusa dispuesta a despojarse de ella, él lo confirmó, estaba decidida a hacerlo.—Detente—Le ordenó haciendo que los ojos lunas se posaran en los suyos desiguales.—¿Qué quieres Hyuga?—Cuestionó seco pero curioso.

-Yo sé que no soy especial.

Él arqueó una ceja.

-Que soy bastante molesta para usted, pero... pero seremos esposos ¿podríamos intentar conocernos? Yo realmente no quiero enfadarlo y ser una carga para usted...

-Déjame ver si lo estoy entendiendo, ¿pretendes que intentemos una especie de relación?

Ella se sonrojó ante la pregunta y bajando la mirada asintió, él continuó:

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-Porque seremos esposos y sería mejor si... pudiéramos despertar un sentimiento.

Sasuke volvió a sonreír mordaz.

-Yo no tengo sentimientos Hyuga.

-Yo creo que si.—Dijo sin dudarlo, él negó y sonrío ladinamente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar esa mierda?

-Yo por lo que he visto creo que usted aparenta alguien que no es...

-No seas idiota, este soy yo... Uchiha Sasuke ¿por qué escondería mi personalidad?

-Eso intento saber—Confesó sin pensar, ganándose una mirada asesina cortesía del moreno.

-No te equivoques, a diferencia tuya yo no crecí que con los mismos criterios... yo mató por diversión si lo deseo.

-Eres un ninja de Konoha—Debatió, aunque por alguna razón sabía que él no le mentía y la sonrisa se lo demostraba.— Aún así ¿tengo otra elección?—Dijo desesperada.

-Creo que no—Respondió cansado, la veía ahí dispuesta sin embargo quería saber la causa.—Dime la verdad ¿por qué ahora quieres quedarte conmigo, qué sucede con Naruto?

Hinata suspiró intentando encontrar la mentira, la excusa que la salvara y tenía que ser una buena, él no iba a creerle si ella no lo hacía bien... en un solo momento acababa de decir tantas mentiras que no podía creerlo, pero Naruto lo valía, su sueño lo valía, ella debía esforzarse.

-Tú... tú, eres mucho más maduro que Naruto kun, tú eres más hábil y fuerte...

-¿Entonces todo se resume a las virtudes?— Preguntó confuso, jamás la consideró superficial, Hinata que creyó que alimentar su ego sería bueno pero ahora se daba cuenta que se equivocó.

-No, por supuesto que no... pero ya estamos aquí, no puedo estar con él y tengo que estar contigo ¿tiene algo de malo entonces que quiera enamorarme de ti?

Sasuke la miró confundido aunque su semblante era estoico, sus ojos desiguales intentaban encontrar el rastro de mentira en las palabras femeninas, estaba ahí dispuesta a enamorarse de él a encontrarle una maldita virtud que le arrancara al rubio ¿qué clase de hombre creía que era para aceptar eso?

-¿Y por qué yo habría de conformarme contigo?

Los ojos lunas se abrieron sorprendidos, sin encontrar alguna respuesta que fuese de ayuda.

-Tú lo amas a él y aunque yo no tengo sentimientos, no seré el plato de segunda mesa de nadie.

-Yo estoy decidida a formar parte de lo que se ideó para mí—Ocultó el deseo oculto de sus palabras, el miedo que la consumía al creer que estaba perdiendo—Realmente deseo enamorarme de usted y hay muchas razones para hacerlo.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro exasperado, cansino.

-Eso ni tú te lo crees...

-Le he visto—Lo interrumpió ocultando la desesperación, no iba a ceder—Es muy guapo—Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y los ojos lunas se posaron en el suelo—Tiene habilidades sorprendentes. El amor no solo se basa en tonterías, puede surgir de muchas maneras, ¿qué tengo que hacer para convencerle que no estoy fingiendo?

-Vamos, sigue Hyuga, me diviertes—Él se reacomodó en la corteza del árbol, aunque sin creerle una sola palabra.

-No seremos el primer matrimonio por conveniencia que ocurre. Y entiendo su enfado por mis sentimientos pero puedo controlarlos...

-Ni tú te lo crees y tanta tontería está haciendo que me duela la cabeza...

Sasuke guardó silencio cuando Hinata abrió su blusa, mostrando su hermoso par de senos en una lencería lila, quizá algo sencilla pero que delimitaba bien la generosidad que guardaba. Hinata no lo miraba podía ver lo encendidas que se encontraban las mejillas de la chica, la misma que sacó por sus delgados brazos la prenda.

-No tiene nada de malo querer despertar sentimientos por usted... ese es mi objetivo, el suyo sin duda alguna es comprobar que mi cuerpo le pertenece igual que mi alma, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué duda en obtener mi amor?

Había sido vergonzoso, no podía siquiera levantar la mirada de lo agitada que se encontraba mostraba su cuerpo de una manera en la cual nunca lo había hecho, se ofrecía a Uchiha Sasuke y se atrevió a retarlo porque no tenía otra camino, ella podría lidiar con las consecuencias de su arrebato porque tenía un hermoso objetivo que la haría feliz.

Sasuke sonrió ladinamente, le tocó la mejilla, obligándola a darle la cara.

-No eres capaz si quiera de verme a los ojos, si realmente me desearas como pretendes aparentar, estarías encima de mí, no muerta de la vergüenza con tu mediocre intento de seducción.

Hinata desvió su mirada hacia un lado denotando su inconformidad.

-No puedo pretender ser alguien que no soy, pero deseo demostrarle que estoy dispuesta a ser su mujer...que deseo serlo.

Sasuke alargó sus manos tomándola de la estrecha cintura, obligándola prácticamente a sentarse en su regazo sentía la incomodidad femenina por la intimidad que ahora compartían, ¿pero acaso ella sabía lo que había provocado con sus palabras?

El calor que irradiaba, el olor, volvió a turbarlo haciéndolo olvidar casi todo su malestar. La sumisión y el pudor que le demostraba realmente lo excitaba.

La mano derecha soltó la piel para con un par de dedos acariciarle una clavícula, luego deslizó sus dedos por el pecho, atravesando la comisura de sus senos, haciéndola estremecer sin saber si era de expectación o miedo, vagó hasta su ombligo.

-Tienes una piel bonita Hyuga, muy diferente a la de las prostitutas.

Tal revelación la asqueó aún más, la incomodó, ¿realmente pretendía enamorar a una mujer con tales revelaciones? Cerró los ojos llamando en su mente a Naruto, desgarrándose por dentro, resignada a pasar con aquel ser vil el resto de su vida, dándose cuenta que la tarea sería prácticamente imposible sobre todo porque Sasuke no quería enamorarla, quería alejarla y no podía permitirlo.

Sasuke volvió a sonreír ladinamente.

-¿Querías palabras bonitas? Pensé que eso no lograría ofenderte, ¿qué te dice Naruto? Apuesto que extrañas su molesta voz susurrándote al oído... y seguro estás consciente que Jiraiya lo llevaba a todos los burdeles del país, no serás tampoco su primer mujer, él no es el príncipe que crees.

Hinata apretó sus puños, para serse sincera nunca se detuvo a pensar esos aspectos del rubio y a pesar de la cizaña del moreno soltó sabía que no le mentía, se estremeció en sus brazos y no pudo reconocer si fue por dolor, añoranza o frustración. Su historia consistía en un bucle infinito, siempre volvía al inicio donde no podía obtener nada de él, siempre quiso tener todo de Naruto, lo cierto es que él la miró muy tarde y su historia había sido tan efímera, y ella ahora no tendría nada de él, como fue desde un inicio, pero al menos podía contribuir a su felicidad.

" _No es tiempo de dudar_ " Una cosa era ser ingenua, tímida y sin experiencia pero otra era no conocer nada al respecto, y ella no solo fue educada para ser una chica educada y refinada, también desde que tuvo la edad suficiente fue introducida a un tema polémico pero aceptable desde el punto de vista masculino, donde esperaban que sus futuras esposas pudieran satisfacerlos y no cometieran errores que bajaran su libido en la cama.

La adrenalina corrió por su pequeño cuerpo, el temor casi la paraliza y no la dejaba respirar correctamente pero no iba a retroceder, se obligó a sí misma a ser fuerte y continuar:

-No es precisamente lo que una mujer desea escuchar y que me nombre a Naruto bajo cualquier excusa, ¿será funcional? ¿Una especie de castigo por mi error? —Masticó tragando su orgullo encaminando su plan—Será mi futuro esposo, y efectivamente no sé si tomar como un cumplido o una ofensa sus palabras. Estoy intentándolo ¿no puede verlo? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, era verdad lo miraba pero no podía creerlo, ¿por qué Hinata cedía? La creyó más fuerte, fue clara ofreciéndole su cuerpo pero sin duda alguna no podía confiar, no lo hacía jamás.

-Yo no tengo muchas opciones—Continuó casi en un murmullo—Puedo vivir odiando mi destino o tratando de... disfrutarlo, ¿Qué decidirá que hagamos?

Sus mejillas ya rojas se encendieron aún más, ¿sus palabras habían sido correctas? Intentó mantener la penetrante mirada oscura, la cercanía de mantenían la estremecía, casi la asfixiaba y temía no hacerlo bien.

-Estás temblando—Afirmó entrecerrando una vez más los ojos.

Ella bajó la mirada intentando fingir una sonrisa:

-Esto no es fácil para mí. Acabo de ser comparada con una prostituta, mi futuro esposo no tiene ningún interés en mí y puede sonar egoísta pero si no tengo opciones al menos no quiero temer y estoy muy cerca y eso es terriblemente imprudente cuando puede terminar sin que yo me siquiera cuenta con mi vida.

Sasuke sonrió ladinamente empezaba a gustarle que lo llamara "mi futuro esposo" una tonta manera de despersonalizar la situación, su relación.

-¿Qué es Naruto?—Cuestionó sin poder evitarlo—Y no digas tonterías, sabes que matarte no es mi objetivo, es una gran tentación porque toda la situación, me fastidia, pero no lo haré.

Hinata juntó su valor para sostener la mirada y decir la mayor mentira que podría decir:

-Él es el héroe oficial de Konoha, lo admiré por su determinación, incluso me inspiró pero llega el momento de ser realista—Hinata bajó la mirada, observando el chaleco del moreno en el vientre, no era fácil mentir, aún así levantó la mirada y lo miró a los ojos:—De descubrir un capricho de algo real, si yo amara a Naruto... No aceptaría mi destino—Su última frase debió ser contundente, el corazón le latía de prisa y pudo perderse en las oscuridades de los ojos desiguales—Sé que no me conoces pero no voy a mentir, y sería una completa hipócrita si dijese que lo que para usted parece un premio de consolación realmente lo es, porque no es así, Uchiha Sasuke no es cualquier hombre y comprendo que pueda percibirlo desde otro ángulo si se detiene en mí, aparte de mi apellido no tengo nada más que ofrecer pero si puede y desea aceptar este nuevo camino, yo... intentaré ser la esposa que desea.

Sasuke tomó aire sin dar crédito a las palabras de la tímida Hyuga, era más complicado de lo que parecía. Pero todo parecía tomar más sentido ahora, Hyuga Hinata, la primogénita del ancestral clan Hyuga no solo había sido entrenada para ser una kunoichi y con ello lo que conlleva, pero también ser criada para cumplir su papel de mujer.

-Voy a ponerte a prueba.

Hinata frunció el ceño tratando de descubrir por donde iba el Uchiha.

-Tienes el tiempo que nos queda para regresar a la aldea para demostrarme que es lo que en verdad quieres, que Naruto no significa nada para ti. Casarme contigo o cualquier otra me da igual, yo solo busco hacer renacer mi clan tú eres una buena candidata, además de que no tenemos muchas opciones, fue lo que se decretó para nosotros, pero no quiero llevarme una sorpresa y descubrirte en mi cama con Naruto.

Por primera vez Hinata esbozó un intento de sonrisa.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?—Soltó molesto.

-Que... ¿tenemos opciones?

-Te estoy dando lo que quieres y eso es bastante extraño en mí. Quieres probar y te estoy dando un tiempo razonable para que decidas quedarte conmigo o corras detrás de tu enamorado. No voy a fingir para que cumplas la parte que la aldea nos designó y...

Hinata lo tomó de la mejilla y se acercó a su rostro juntando sus frentes, la punta de la nariz de cada uno se tocó. Un acto demasiado tierno que pasmó al moreno. Nuevamente Hinata sintió la adrenalina correr y llevo aire a sus pulmones porque no quería desmayarse, su desnudez había pasado a segundo plano para darle el primero a su osadía.

-¿Es muy difícil de entender Uchiha Sasuke quiero que seas mío?

El corazón le latía en el pecho, los segundos transcurrieron tan lentos que la situación de por si incómoda se le hizo insoportable, las ganas de llorar la tomaron, el nudo en la garganta iba a explotarle, no, no funcionaba...

-¿Quieres que sea solo tuyo?—Ronroneó sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo como su erección dolía.

Hinata era una niña tonta, ¿qué no tenía nada más que dar que un apellido? ¿cómo podía verse a sí misma que era incapaz de observar como lo ponía con solo verla, ¿y él por qué diablos le daba tantas vueltas al asunto? Hinata tenía razón ¿tenían otra opción? Él debía casarse con ella, poseerla y cumplir su misión, ella estaba dispuesta y al parecer atraída por él...

« _A la mierda_ »

La tomó fuerte de la nuca para impedir que se alejara, su mano libre vagó por la tersa y tibia piel del costado de su espalda, la sintió huir de su contacto pero no de manera brusca sino más bien instintiva.

Los ojos lunas se elevaron sopesando la pregunta, el corazón le bombeaba en el pecho con intensidad, y la emoción se instaló, se sintió reconfortada y sin dudar su respuesta, habló:

-Sin duda alguna pretendo su fidelidad, sería muy desagradable seguir escuchando sus comparaciones.—Trató de sonar casual e incluso divertida, ¿qué tipo de mujer tendría que ser ahora?

No, no lo sabía, le aterraba la falsa, pero al menos soñaba que la nueva aventura no fuese tan complicada, que al menos pudiera sobrellevarla. Su emoción se esfumó casi al instante, ¿cómo haría para vivir cada día?

Sasuke volvió a soltar una sonrisa ladina burlesca ajeno a la pelea mental femenina, " _¿solo eso?_ "

-¿Y tú Hyuga vas a darme tu fidelidad?

-Por supuesto...-Respondió apenas siguiendo el hilo de la conversación, aun no comenzaba por completo y ya se sentía asfixiada, luchó logrando romper la cercanía, necesitaba oxígeno.

-Aún tengo mis dudas—Masculló al acariciarle con la yema de los dedos la nívea piel descubierta en su pierna izquierda—Tu fidelidad no es algo en lo que puedo creer sabiendo un par de cosas sobre ti, y ése no soy yo, nunca fui yo.

Hinata se obligó a verlo a los ojos, tragó su vergüenza y se preparó para la segunda mejor actuación de su vida.

-Yo quiero pensar que el futuro será diferente—Se inclinó hacia él quedado muy cerca de sus labios otra vez aunque los pitidos en los oídos amenazaran con noquearla—Quiero que sea muy diferente...

-O eres idiota o demasiado cursi—La interrumpió tomándola de la cintura colocándola en su erección—¿por qué estás así? –cuestionó al observar su reacción, definitivamente no era tonta, sabía sobre qué estaba—¿no te habías desnudado antes para un hombre o simplemente es porque es para mí?

-No, no la había hecho.—Confirmó con las mejillas rojas—Es algo tan íntimo que solo se guarda para el hombre de nuestra larga vida.

Sasuke arqueó una de sus cejas suspicaz, conociendo a Naruto no podía creerle, pero sería muy fácil confirmar sus palabras, demasiado.

Llevó sus manos a la estrecha espalda femenina desatando el sostén, la notó tensarse, incomoda, pero no luchó contra él, se quedó ahí quieta pero sus ojos fueron claros y podía leer el miedo pero no le importó, si Hinata decía la verdad, todo era nuevo y desconocido para ella podía dejarla tener miedo y descubrir si estaba dispuesta a darle todo él, ¿quién era para rechazarlo?

-Sabes lo que quiero.

Hinata respiró con dificultad preparando su respuesta.

-Yo no puedo aún... es algo que se guarda para una noche bodas.

-Al diablo la noche de bodas ¿serás mi esposa no? Es igual hoy o dentro de unas semanas.

Sasuke le tomó las mejillas y rozó sus labios con la lengua, prendiéndose en el fuego de la pasión, no recordaba nunca haber deseado a una mujer de tal manera. Hinata podía excitarlo con solo una mirada, cada parte de su pequeño y generoso cuerpo poseía una tentación de la que no podía escapar, ¿cuánto tiempo tenía que no podía sacarla de sus pensamientos? ¿de desearla?

La respiración se le agitó de tal manera que se hizo ruidosa, se obligó a separarse de ella porque de otra manera la asustaría.

La piel cálida bajo sus yemas fue tan llamativa, volvió a bajar su tacto a la estrecha cintura, palpó las prominencias de sus huesos apenas perceptibles, se movió llegando a la prominencia de sus glúteos, nuevamente la incomodaba o quizá le gustaba ¿cómo podía saberlo? A pesar de ser transparente en la intimidad no podía leerla, él nunca analizó a una mujer en ese sentido. Tomar, disfrutar solo fue una cosa que hizo, nunca se importó nadie más ¿por qué ahora lo hacía? ¿por qué perdía el tiempo en ello?

Sus manos se extendieron en la circunferencia de los duros glúteos y luego cerró su agarre, disfrutándola. Llevó su mano derecha hacia arriba y lentamente bajó la tira izquierda del sostén y besó su hombro, la piel de Hinata era exquisita, el calor, olor que irradiaba solo lo ponía más duro. Las copas aún cubrían sus hermosos y grandes senos y él no planeaba destapar su regalo tan rápidamente quería disfrutarlo y saborearlo lentamente. Ella tembló en sus brazos y él deseó creerle, quería que esa mujer fuese suya... tenía que ser suya completamente.

Le besó el cuello, ascendió hasta su mejilla y tomó sus labios, no con la delicadeza que seguramente ella buscó al tratar de corresponderle sino con el deseo que lo estaba quemando por hacerla suya de reafirmase.

-¡Oh lo siento!

Hinata se tensó aún más que él con la voz femenina desconocida, sin darse cuenta se aferró a él, buscando esconder su desnudez, sin atreverse a ver al equipo de kunoichis que los acababan de encontrar en la vergonzosa situación.

El Uchiha comprendió hasta qué grado Hinata lo afectaba para bajar la guardia de manera tan vergonzosa, tanto lo distrajo que no pudo notar las presencias que se acercaban, despertó sus dojutsus sintiéndose mareado de placer y rabia. Sasuke tensó la mandíbula evaluando nuevamente la situación, intentando dominar su traicionero cuerpo sin poder sentirse cómodo.

Las chicas de la lluvia desconcertadas pudieron reconocerlo fácilmente, ¿quién no lo haría viendo los dojutsus que solo el sobreviviente del clan Uchiha poseía? Se quedaron aún más pasmadas que antes, Sasuke Uchiha no era cualquier cosa, ahora podían entenderlo, habían escuchado rumores de su sensei, si no las mata por quedarse inmóviles solo por verlo sus simples ojos lo harán.

Viendo frente a ellas entendían que la leyenda de Sasuke Uchiha no solo era temible por su fuerza, él era guapísimo. Ambas volvieron a respirar casi al mismo tiempo y a su manera prestaron atención a la mujer en sus brazos, parecía tímida, escondida y sentada en su regazo de una forma tan íntima. Sin darse cuenta ahora eran tres mujeres con la cara encendida.

Sasuke tuvo su evaluación, sin duda alguna ambas mujeres debían rebasar los veinticinco años, no eran enemigas de otra forma habrían atacado antes de mostrarse. Ambas debían medir más de 1.60, pálidas de cabellos oscuros, uno corto, otro largo, no tenían grandes distintivos, más que las bandas que lucían en sus caderas y por su aspecto decadente parecían no haber recibido cuidado alguno de sí mismas y poco descanso; ahora tampoco se encontraban cómodas con la situación.

Sasuke localizó la blusa de la Hyuga comprendiendo que no se la quitaría de encima, ella parecía estar en shock, debía ser para una chica pudorosa como ella la situación más vergonzosa de su vida, incluso para él lo representaba, también para las extrañas. Tenía que terminarlo cuánto antes.

-Nosotras, solo...—La que no había hablado rompió el incómodo silencio sin saber cómo disculparse, sobre todo cuando observó movimiento masculino.

Ambas solo mostraban sus espaldas, se habían girado en cuánto él se movió.

Sasuke le puso en los hombros la prenda, y entonces la obligó a separarse. Las mejillas le ardían y a pesar de la situación él solo pudo sonreírle burlón, trató de respirar pensando en cómo controlar su erección y resolver el problema con las intrusas, ¿cómo habían llegado en un momento tan inoportuno? No, ¿cómo él no las había detectado?

-Nos perdimos, queríamos información y quizá un poco de comida—Volvió a hablar la primera, la del cabello corto.—Tenemos que llevar ciertas plantas medicinales a nuestra aldea pero tuvimos un accidente y perdimos la mochila con la brújula y el mapa.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, obligando esta vez a Hinata a dejarlo libre completamente. Ella no se atrevió a darle la cara a las desconocidas, literalmente esperaba que un hoyo se abriese bajo la tierra y poder desaparecer para no tener que lidiar con tal bochornosa situación, aún torpemente se apresuró a colocarse la blusa correctamente y cubrir su desnudez, repasando lentamente la situación antes de que el par llegara. Un momento antes había estado aterrada y después en otro instante en el cual no podía encontrar el inicio, se había perdido...

Sasuke comprobó su hipótesis, arqueó una de sus cejas haciéndolas estremecer cuando apareció frente a ellas. Ambas levantaron sus manos en señal de rendición, sus caras asustadizas casi le parecieron cómicas pero en su situación le era imposible.

-No quisimos...

-Fue un error—Argumentó la otra arqueando la ceja levemente—Es Uchiha Sasuke...

-¡No!...-Una de las chicas gritó asustada al leer las intenciones del moreno.

Hinata se giró en el momento que escuchó el sonido inconfundible del chidori, algunas hebras de pelo azulino bailaron con el movimiento.

-No, Sasuke—La voz de Hinata provocó que se detuviera, ladeó la cabeza para mirarla—Detente, no les hagas daño.

Ella se había levantado y parecía asustada, aún con las mejillas rojas pero alarmada, sus bonitas cejas estaban fruncidas, aterrada; no había manera de describirla y él se quedó sin respiración y por primera vez obedeció tratando de borrar esa expresión.

-No son más que genins—Explicó.

Él volvió a dejar entrar el aire en sus pulmones, consternado de su propia actuación, ¿qué diablos acababa de hacer? Pero si no lo hubiera hecho, ¿cómo podría recuperar el rostro apacible de la heredera Hyuga?

-Entonces arréglalo tú—Masculló antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo, tenía algo que resolver, su maldita erección.

Una de las chicas se dejó caer de rodillas, respirando rápidamente. Hinata apenas esbozó una leve sonrisa, evaluándolas.

Eran torpes y se veían que habían sufrido en su camino. Una de ellas tenía el pelo corto, tan corto que incluso el de Sasuke era más largo, color azabache, sus ojos pequeños y oscuros miraban de su compañera a ella, aún sin bajar la guardia. La chica en el suelo de pelo al hombro un poco más claro pero igual oscuro, se llevó ambas manos al pecho y sus labios gruesos se curvaron hacia abajo, luchando por no llorar.

-¿Están bien?—Susurró tratando de olvidar su vergüenza.

-¡Gracias!—Musitó la chica en el suelo.

Hinata deseó decir que había sido su culpa por estar... las mejillas volvieron a encenderse sin poder controlarlo. Las tres entendieron la bochornosa situación.

-Me llamo Aiko—Volvió a hablar la chica del cabello hasta el hombro—Ella es Chiasa.

-Y tú debes ser parte del clan Hyuga de Konoha—Habló Chiasa evidentemente molesta con su compañera, sin dudas algunas, una de ellas era precavida—Y él que se acaba de ir Uchiha Sasuke—Siseó con evidente molestia que iba más allá, las habilidades únicas que ambos clanes poderosos poseían.

-¿Eres su novia?—Aiko volvió a hablar aunque evidentemente emocionada, robando otro tono de color rojo a la Hyuga.

Sin que su compañera pudiera detenerla se acercó a Hinata con una enorme sonrisa y extrema familiaridad. Aiko era cálida y confiada, pronto se dio cuenta, características fatales para una kunoichi, Hinata intentó devolverle la sonrisa, no podía culparla de sus debilidades, probablemente el mundo aún no le mostraba el peligro al cual se exponía con su personalidad.

-Son novios, no podría ser de otra manera—Volvió a hablar Aiko, esta vez respondiendo a sí misma la anterior pregunta.

-No se sabe que el Uchiha tenga...-Chiasa guardó silencio reflexionando, un ninja poderoso no iría por ahí dejando que sus relaciones fueran públicas, era una manera de protegerse, arqueó su poblada ceja observando a la mujer de aspecto frágil frente a ella.

-Quizá es su nueva novia—Dijo emocionada Aiko.

Hinata tomó una gran bocanada de aire, no podía hablar la situación era incomoda con las conjeturas de las chicas. No las juzgaba de todo al ser ninjas se perdían de ciertas etapas de su vida y ellas a su edad, las tres apenas iniciaban de alguna manera su adolescencia.

-Es sorprendente, es decir—Continuó Aiko—Estabas besándolo, él te estaba besando y él no es un tipo cualquiera, pensé que un hombre como él no podría tener sentimientos, sin embargo, él también desea tener un amor, ¿no es eso romántico Chiasa?

La nombrada solo encogió los hombros, y Hinata en cambio se quedó reflexionando, ¿pondría Sasuke realmente anhelar amor?

-Es, guao, es decir, debes sentirte super protegida y es Uchiha Sasuke, tu novio, es él.

Hinata intentó devolver la sonrisa que le brindaba Aiko, por un leve momento deseó tener la felicidad que ella irradiaba, una que solo encontró cuando Naruto le correspondió, cómo iba a extrañar eso... en otras circunstancias se sentiría emocionada y deseosa de revelar su relación, pero ahora nada existía.

-Chicas, esto es complicado de explicar—Reveló con las mejillas rojas— Realmente no tenemos mucha comida. Pero puedo ayudarles a ubicarse...-Prosiguió hablando dando pequeñas direcciones, respondiendo las preguntas concisas de Chiasa, que aun parecía desconfiada.

Unos minutos después Hinata soltó el aire contenido, las chicas ya llevaban varios metros lejos de ella, las palabras de Aiko seguían haciendo eco en su cabeza, pero más que eso, intentaba procesar qué ocurrió consigo misma y lo que pudo ocurrir si el par de extrañas no hubiera llegado.

-¿Te diviertes Hyuga? –Creí que serías más ingeniosas al dejarlas ir... Tuve que borrar parte de sus recuerdos—Confesó consciente de lo peligroso que sería de ese par supiera respecto a ellos y pudiera divulgarlo, aún no era tiempo.

La voz de Sasuke la desconcentró solo entonces se dio cuenta que él había tardado casi una hora en regresar.

-¿Le has hecho daño?

Sasuke gruñó, ¿acaso no había sido claro? Simplemente se encogió como respuesta y prosiguió:

-Aquí cerca hay un pueblo.

-Yo no vi nada—Respondió saliendo del estupor.

-Eso depende de que tan rápido te puedas teletransportar.

-Yo—Hinata dudó por un momento pero luego continuó: -No...

-Quiero una cama Hyuga y de movernos me encargo yo—Reveló con una sonrisa ladina que la hizo guardar silencio y comprender que él ya sabía que ella no podría hacerlo.

Hinata tardó un par de minutos en adaptarse nuevamente al suelo firme, estaban rodeados de árboles frondosos pero por el ruido lejano podía adivinar que el pueblo del cual él habló no se encontraría tan lejos.

-Deberíamos ir a rentar una habitación—Dijo él comenzando a caminar.

-Deberían ser dos—Se apresuró a responder por inercia.

Sasuke volvió a sonreír sin que ella se percatara.

-Como sea—Respondió él sin darse cuenta.

-¿Qué es todo ese ruido?—Preguntó curiosa.

-Hay un festival—Le respondió él que comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo, luego se detuvo mirándola de lado:-¿No quieres ir a nuestra primera cita?

 **Niñas o niños; la verdad es que he tenido ya saben falta de inspiración, pero finalmente le traje un capítulo, mmm desearía mucho que me dejaran sus opiniones de la historia hasta ahora. También me gustaría si alguien puede ayudarme, hacerles unas cuantas preguntas por Facebook justamente en el desarrollo de esta historia, si alguien tiene tiempo y puede ayudarme, Himepeti Jang, trataré de estar conectada seguido, ya que me interesa su opiniones respecto a unos puntos.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leerme y sobre todo, a esperar :D besos!**


	10. Chapter 8 Lo conveniente del trato

Los toques en la puerta le indicaron enseguida que Ko deseaba entrar. Dio un suspiro apartando la vista del par de documentos que tenía que aprobar para que un par de miembros de la familia secundaria acudiesen o no a la academia ninja.

-Adelante—Contestó.

Enseguida apareció Ko por el semblante pudo descubrir que se hallaba desconcertado.

Hiashi no tenía ganas de lidiar con otro problema más pero sin duda tendría que hacerlo. Por un momento dejó que su preocupación vagara hacia el estado de su primogénita, ¿cómo sería su condición con el sobreviviente Uchiha? ...

-Naruto está de vuelta.

Hiashi paso saliva permitiéndose ver la ironía de la situación. Hinata sin dudas algunas debía estar a salvo con el Uchiha, aquel muchacho a pesar de no estar interesado en ella de ninguna manera era el único que podía mantenerla viva, y había aceptado hacerlo, si la sangre de los Uchihas corría en él realmente, su palabra era sagrada.

Se levantó con la habitual elegancia que lo caracterizaba para caminar hacia el joven ninja.

-Lamento, mucho esta interrupción—Intervino Ko realmente avergonzado, y antes de que se explicara Hiashi supo que el Uzumaki estaba montando otra escena más—Pero está luchando con la guardia para acceder.

-Vamos allá—Habló para tranquilizarlo, a pesar de ser evidente a dónde iba.

Los largos pasillos de la mansión le devolvieron ciertas escenas del pasado feliz junto a su esposa, ¿qué habría hecho ella en su situación? ¿Habría aprobado su decisión o apoyaría el suicidio de Hinata?

Conforme se acercaban a la entrada principal pudo escuchar el ajetreo e incluso sin poner empeño detectar el chakra de Naruto. Apenas cruzar la gran puerta de madera, vio a varios de sus hombres en el suelo derrotados, otros tres le hacían frente, era evidente que no quiso lastimarlos simplemente quitarlos de su camino. Naruto era un joven noble no podía negarlo, su clan también era fuerte, tenía buen linaje, pero él necesitaba mucho más que eso para proteger a Hinata, a su familia, a Konoha.

-¿Qué sucede?—Habló normalmente sin quitar la mirada del agitado muchacho.

-¿Dónde está Hinata?

-¿Por qué habría de concederte información respecto a ella?—Retó con calma.

-No está en la aldea, su chakra no está aquí—Le respondió el rubio, con evidente angustia.

Hiashi no le quitó la mirada de encima, notando la gran diferencia entre el cuarto y él, a pesar de haber heredado su apariencia, había heredado el carácter de Kushina.

Hiashi miró fijamente los ojos azules angustiados.

-Está de misión—Respondió finalmente.

-¿Y vas a creer que yo me tragaré eso?

-Lo hagas o no, no es mi problema muchacho. Pero tú has venido a atacarnos, no puedo dejar este acto de vandalismo sin ningún precedente. Te he dicho ya que no tendrás nada que ver con Hinata, tu actuar es injustificado. Ella tiene ahora un prometido que es quién debe velar por su bienestar.

Naruto calló el gruñido en su garganta, nunca había odiado a nadie, pero ver como aquel viejo se jactaba con sus palabras lo enfermaba.

-Hasta que Hinata no me lo diga, ella es...

Se calló porque no encontró las malditas palabras correctas.

-Hinata tiene una familia que le enseñó a honrarla y comportarse. He pasado por alto tu falta de objetividad ya que careces de quién te haya enseñado a comportarte en tus primeros años, pero ya no puedo seguir así. Estás buscando que el clan Hyuga repudie al Uzumaki.

Naruto quiso carcajearse a esas alturas sabía perfectamente que las palabras del patriarca Hyuga iban bañadas en veneno, buscando desestabilizarlo, no iba a caer fácilmente.

¿Dónde estaba Hinata? Solo de pensarlo y sentir la impotencia los ojos se le humedecieron. ¿Por qué no era tan fácil obtenerla?

Se dejó caer de rodillas frente al Hyuga.

-¿Qué debo hacer para que pueda verla?—Con la rabia que lo corroía se inclinó hacia el viejo, no importaba implorar, claro que no, no podía hacer más.

Hiashi no se inmutó.

-Hinata pertenecerá a otro hombre. No hay nada que pudieses hacer. Al menos que viajes al pasado y tus padres crearan un mejor acuerdo que el pactado con el clan Uchiha. De otra forma simplemente acepta tu destino.

Palabras muy crueles pero certeras. Hiashi se dio la vuelta con ello.

Naruto empuñó sus manos para controlarse, su cuerpo tembló, sintiéndose tan desamparado como cuando era un niño.

No podía permitir que la única mujer que amaba se la arrebataran de las manos, pero ni la abuela, ni Kakashi lo ayudaban, todos lo tiraban a loco. Todo mundo decía que debía aceptar lo que iba a ocurrir y buscarse a otra mujer.

Pero él no ansiaba a otra, tardó muchísimo tiempo en darse cuenta del amor de Hinata que ahora al verlo en retrospectiva lo asqueaba. Si se hubiera percatado antes, ¿las cosas serían diferentes?

Sentía que Hinata se le iba entre los dedos, por más que lo intentaba no podía alcanzarla. Ni siquiera verla cuando estuvieron en la misma aldea. Quiso comportarse, esperar ¿y qué obtuvo? Que Hinata estuviese muy lejos, ni siquiera podía rastrearla. Debió ser definitivo mucho antes.

-Volveré por ella—Soltó sin poder contenerse.

Hiashi detuvo su andar a estar ya en el umbral de su casa, ladeó el rostro lo suficiente para enfocarlo.

-Hinata no te pertenece.—Dio como escueta respuesta antes de desaparecer en las reforzadas paredes del clan Hyuga.

Naruto frunció el ceño al percatarse de un hecho, el chakra de Sasuke tampoco pudo percibirlo, ¿podrían estar juntos?...

 **xoxoxoxox**

La mujer frente a ella mostró en el aire una hermosa yukata en tonos negros y perlados, una hermosas flores rosas en distintos tonos sobresalían, el negro servía para asemejar las hojas y tallos; era realmente linda y sin duda de su talla.

Hinata retrocedió un par de pasos en la modesta habitación de la posada, detrás de ella quedó el futón, la mesita y la silla, únicos muebles de la habitación donde resaltaba la madera.

La mujer avanzó los mismos pasos que ella retrocedió, era la misma que los había recibido alrededor de una hora antes en el mesón. Desde el inicio se mostró amable y dulce, debía rondar los cincuentas, ya que algunas canas podían brillar en su cabellera oscura.

-El joven que venía con usted, pidió que le entregara esto. Es realmente hermoso y se verá lindísima con él. ¿Podría ayudarle a recoger su pelo si gusta?

Hinata se sintió incomoda enseguida sin comprender por qué el extraño actuar de la mujer. Ella pareció notarlo ya que inclinó la cara visiblemente avergonzada.

-Creo que me estoy extralimitando, pero me imagino a mi hija en usted. No es que tenga algo físicamente similar, simplemente algunos rasgos que ni yo podría explicar. Ella murió hace dos años, solo tenía diecisiete pero le encantaba arreglarse y salir a los festivales del pueblo. Lamento mucho si he sido inoportuna. El joven dijo que la recogería a las seis—Y sin decir más salió de la habitación, no sin antes colocar el hermoso vestido en la rustica mesita.

Hinata agitó la cabeza dándose cuenta que fue poco empática con la mujer, se encogió de hombros deseando restarle importancia a su descortesía.

Palpó con sus manos la prenda de algodón, realmente era lindo y sí debía quedarle a la medida; aunque no supo que pensar al respecto, recibir tal regalo la tenía desconcertada.

"Nuestra primera cita"

Las palabras de Sasuke vinieron a su mente, y por un momento barajeó la realidad, él no había mentido cuando ella creyó que si lo hacía, ¿iban a tener una cita?

La idea le resultaba extravagante, jamás en su vida tuvo alguna, tenía leves conocimientos de los que se hacía en alguna, ¿pero cómo debería actuar?

Los ojos claros se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta que no había tenido ropa adecuada para ir al festival, Sasuke incluso había pensado en ello, un extraño sentimiento recorrió su interior, algo que quizá pudo describir como emoción.

Miró su cabello húmedo en el reflejo del cristal de la pequeña ventana, quizá debió aceptar la ayuda de la señora ya que no sabía cómo arreglarse el cabello, nunca fue muy buena acicalándose. Sus párpados bajaron con cierta frustración, la ropa tampoco haría tantos milagros en ella por sí sola; quizá Sasuke terminaría decepcionado de su aspecto.

Volvió a su pequeña maleta para cambiarse el conjunto interior por uno oscuro, consciente que sería más apropiado para la ropa que tendría que utilizar. Luego lentamente comenzó a vestirse.

Cuando finalmente estuvo vestida, y su pelo se secó naturalmente se dio por vencida, no había manera de peinarlo, tendría que ser ella una vez más. Indecisa decidió espolvorear un poco su rostro y aplicar su tenue pintalabios rosado. Justo al terminar llamaron a su puerta.

Sabía de quien se trataba, así que abrió con una leve sonrisa en los labios sin embargo su sonrisa se borró y sin poder evitarlos sus ojos recorrieron de pies a cabeza al atractivo moreno frente a ella; serio, su mirada penetrante recorriendo su cuerpo también.

Él vestía un kimono samurái totalmente oscuro, muy a su estilo desenfadado. El triángulo que se formaba de piel blanca en el pecho entre la tela robó enseguida su mirada, la musculatura masculina se apreciaba a la perfección, sin duda alguna cada minúsculo musculo fue trabajado, inevitablemente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, agachó la mirada avergonzada, tras darse cuenta de su escrutinio nada apropiado.

Hinata entreabrió los labios volviendo a tomar oxígeno, insegura volvió a mirarlo aún con las mejillas rojas, él seguía observándola con interés y un tinte de curiosidad, aunque bien disimulado. Se mordió el labio inferior y entonces lo vio esbozar una sonrisa burlona y un tanto cínica, se inclinó hacia ella, hasta tener su misma altura, frente a su cara:

-No me equivoqué contigo Hyuga—Le concedió saber aunque nunca revelaría que cuando vio aquel atuendo solo pudo creer que nadie lo luciría como ella, elegante con esa sencillez característica, además de hacerla lucir terriblemente atractiva.

-¿Por qué?—Pudo preguntar con el corazón acelerado y luchando para no alejarlo.

-Vamos.—Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Hinata lo siguió después de cerrar la puerta, aun confundida. Posó su mirada en la ancha espalda, volviendo a recordar lo guapo que lucía, volvió a inclinar la cabeza avergonzada, pero no pudo evitar volver a verle la cabeza, ya que él caminaba delante, Sasuke tenía un porte especial, sus silencios y su extraña personalidad, no se parecía a Naruto, Kiba o incluso Shino...

Sasuke era tan distinto, y tan similar... a Neji, e incluso su mismo padre, su actitud, sus modales; y eso paradójicamente la hacían sentirse cómoda, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que no tenía por qué hablar innecesariamente o preocuparse porque sus silencios fuesen malinterpretados.

-Sasuke kun, ¿podríamos ir hacia los puestos?—Cuestionó al llegar a la calle principal y ver en un extremo a mucha gente congregada en lo que debía ser el centro del lugar, y en el otro extremo varias hileras de pequeños comercios.

Sasuke asintió y esta vez fue él quien caminó detrás de ella.

Hinata se entretuvo viendo las pequeñas baratijas del lugar por un buen rato, sobre todo los llaveros, recordando a su pequeña hermana y su manía de jugar e incluso crearlos. Mientras elegía cuidadosamente sintió al moreno a su lado. Luego observó su mano atrapar un pequeño jabalí, con curiosidad lo observó a la cara, encontrándolo analizando la pequeña figurita de madera entre sus dedos.

Podía ver su ojo oscuro, ya que el otro se encontraba cubierto con su cabello, pero ese ojo revelaba mucho, aquel objeto debía representar un buen recuerdo.

-¿Qué te recuerda?—su duda salió en un pequeño susurro, acercando a él buscando su mirada.

El silencio del moreno le causó ansiedad sin embargo luego lo vio abrir los labios, entonces la expectación volvió a llenarla, aunque fue diferente, esta vez ya no tenía curiosidad de lo que podía esconder el pequeño objeto, sino del movimiento de aquella boca, y lo que provocaba en su interior, algo que sería incapaz de describir:

-Mi hermano, tuvo una misión donde tenía que capturar a un jabalí gigante y me permitió acompañarlo y no solo eso, me dio instrucciones para ayudarlo a cumplir su misión. Yo fallé y él me salvó... -Resumió.

-Pero es algo que guardas en tu corazón—Completó ella cuando la voz masculina desapareció y lo vio luchar con sus propios sentimientos, ¿rabia, frustración quizá?

Los ojos negros se habían humedecido y por primera vez pudo leer en él que el recuerdo así como lo hacía feliz, también lo entristecía.

El hombre a su lado no era todo lo que quería pretender, sin duda alguna, dentro de él, igual que ocurrió con ella e incluso Neji, se guardaba un ser lastimado y completamente torturado con lo que no podía permitirse sentir por el simple hecho que desde pequeño intentaron suprimir sus sentimientos. Luego quizá más tarde él mismo decidió prescindir de ellos, pero todo mundo necesita pertenecer y el resultado, era aquel hombre a su lado.

Sin darse cuenta Hinata suspiró. Sasuke la atrapó en su mirada volviendo a robar su rubor.

-¿Y tú que haces con esos pequeños círculos que intentan formar humanos?

Las mejillas de Hinata volvieron a sonrojarse, y esta vez observó las dos bolitas que formaban el llavero, una la cabeza y el otro el cuerpo.

-A Hanabi, mi hermana, le gustan esta clase de objetos.

-¿Y a ti?

Por inercia Hinata volvió a sonreír y un tanto avergonzada respondió:

-Quizá.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa ladina burlesca. Una vez más no se había equivocado, era tan parecida a... su madre.

Hinata desvió la mirada fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la cantidad de miradas que robaban, o quizá más bien de la cantidad de miradas que él robaba. Las jóvenes cercanas, también se percataban de lo atractivo que lucía pero al parecer él no se daba cuenta de lo que causaba en ellas, estaba más interesado quizá en molestarla, volvió a mirarlo a él. Sasuke la estaba mirando, no le importaba lo que ocurriera a su alrededor él realmente tenía su interés en ella, quizá el motivo no fuese romántico, pero... ella tenía su atención.

-Cóbreme esto.—Sasuke ordenó al señor que vendía los productos, arrebatando de su mano el pequeño llavero.

Hinata intentó protestar, pero un simple ademán la hizo callar.

-Es para Hanabi—Musitó ella avergonzada.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y poco después le regresó el llavero, se pusieron en marcha otra vez en silencio.

-Vi un local de comida, deberíamos ir a comer—sugirió él cuando salieron de la zona de comercios y se acercaron nuevamente al centro del lugar.

Y así lo hicieron, la comida transcurrió prácticamente apacible, agradable. Quizá si, en demasiado silencio sin embargo era algo que ambos disfrutaban al no tener conversaciones forzadas y en cambio mirarse de soslayo de vez en cuando.

Hinata pudo percatarse una vez más lo parecido que podrían llegar a ser, Sasuke habitualmente no lo demostraba, o no del todo, pero al encontrarse en una mesa, en compañía, su actitud sin duda alguna se transformaba. Solía ser elegante, pero ahí demostraba seguramente inconscientemente los modales que Mikoto debió inculcar en el hijo menor del líder del clan Uchiha, tal como a ella le educaron; ambos tenían una línea que seguir, una que se marcó y de la cual ya no podían escapar y que en ese momento era fácil de seguir y mucho más de comprender.

Los ojos negros se entrecerraron al percatarse que Hinata llevaba su tercer vaso de awamori, las mejillas de Hinata ya estaban sonrojadas demostrando así el alcohol que ya debía correr por su cuerpo, no era de sorprenderse, el awamori que estaban consumiendo era de la mejor calidad y quizá incluso alcanzara el 40% de concentración alcohólica. Sasuke inclinó su cabeza percatándose también que en realidad Hinata apenas había probado bocado, aumentando así su vulnerabilidad al alcohol.

-¿Te ha gustado?—Cuestionó cuando ella dejo el vaso en la mesa después de dar un sorbito.

-El sabor es distinto—Contestó simplemente con una pequeña sonrisa, la vio pasar su mirada por el lugar—Este es un lugar agradable.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja un tanto, sopesando.

-Será mejor que comas.

-No tengo mucha hambre. Tengo sueño.

-¿Sueño?

Hinata asintió lentamente dando un pequeño bostezo, llevando sus manos a su pequeña boca intentando ocultarlo. El hecho lo hizo dibujar una pequeña sonrisa, y sin ganas decidió complacerla, no tenía caso insistir, probablemente en vez de eso terminaría desmayada frente a él.

Salieron del lugar y al verla tambalear, la tomó del brazo para darle soporte, de tal forma que al final Hinata caminaba tomada de su brazo como las demás parejas.

-¿Te das cuenta?—Hinata pronunció de pronto robando su atención, pronto se alejarían del centro de la ciudad, el bullicio quedaría atrás y ellos finalmente tendrían intimidad.

-¿De qué?

-Como te miran las mujeres. Todas se giran para verte. Debe ser que bueno, eres apuesto y santo cielo no debes dejar tus abdominales al descubierto, quizá el problema no sean las abdominales, sino todo el conjunto, tu cara, tu ropa y tu cuerpo, es inevitable que uno mire.

-¿Tú también me miraste?—Cuestionó divertido, aunque consciente del escrutinio de Hinata.

-Fue inevitable, apareciste en mi puerta así—Hinata suspiró y dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, recordando lo apuesto que siempre lucía su padre en los eventos importantes del clan, desde pequeña, soñó que un día su marido luciría así... y paradójicamente lo había conseguido.

Una risita nerviosa y divertida salió de los labios de Hinata, esta vez.

-Yo no me quejo tengo una apetecible mujer caminando a mi lado.— Respondió para observar su reacción.

Quizá comenzar con algo carnal no era lo más sano, pero no podían hablar de amor sabiendo las circunstancias, que Hinata lo encontrase finalmente atractivo en realidad era bueno, era un punto favorecedor para su misión.

Por el ceño fruncido femenino entendió que Hinata no creía en sus palabras.

-¿Por qué lo dudas?—Cuestionó curioso.

-Porque no hay en mí nada especial, nunca he sido bonita. Mi personalidad no es decidida y creo que de hecho ningún rasgo de mi personalidad es relevante... Algunas veces creo que viví un sueño, ¿realmente Naruto me notó o se dio por vencido con Sakura?—Su pregunta iba teñida de amargura, demostrándole así al moreno mucho de lo que aún guardaba.

La hizo detenerse y la alejó un poco para tomarla por los brazos con sus manos, la miró por un momento.

-Entonces tienes suerte. No puedo decir que hay en el corazón de Naruto, tampoco porque miró finalmente tus sentimientos, si influyó o no Sakura y su determinación de ir detrás de mí. Lo que si te puedo decir es que eres una mujer muy deseable Hinata, quizá años antes nadie podía notarlo, ya que no era precisamente lo que buscábamos, sin embargo, las cosas han cambiado eres una mujer bella, y deseable Hinata, aparte de eso tienes cualidades que un hombre busca en una esposa.

-¿Esposa?

Era evidente que su respuesta no era satisfactoria.

-¿Crees que yo necesito una mujer fuerte? ¿Decidida? Creo que en ese caso incluso Naruto pudo verlo, quizá te miró porque buscaba paz y estabilidad. Tú podrías dar orden a una casa, podrías educar adecuadamente a tus hijos, e incluso tu nombre brinda estatus, ¿entonces para eso te necesitamos fuerte?

-Pero soy una kunoichi—Se opuso indignada.

-No estoy diciendo que no lo seas. Debes saber lo básico y quizá un poco más, eso te hace demasiado conveniente para cualquier ninja. Pero un hombre Hinata, busca más allá de eso, o al menos para clanes casi extintos, como el Uzumaki, como el mío. Necesitamos a una buena hembra que no solo sea bonita, con habilidades ninjas o incluso que sea buena en la cama. Sino una que nos dé a los hijos que deseamos. ¿Comprendes ahora, solo te necesitamos sana?... Y mírate tú tienes más que eso, no tienes el cuerpo de una kunoichi, nada que ver, eres totalmente femenina, bonita hasta cierto punto; eso es un gran plus.

Los ojos lunas se humedecieron.

-¿Entonces solo me quiso para que le diera hijos?

Sasuke soltó un bufido, ¿se la iban a pasar hablando de Naruto?

-No sé para qué te quiere Naruto, o si te quiere o no. Lo que sí sé, es para lo que yo te quiero—Habló.

Hinata pareció procesar las palabras y luego cuidadosamente cuestionó:

-¿Para qué me quieres?

Ojos grises y oscuros se encontraron, por unos instantes ni siquiera parpadearon.

-Sinceramente—Comenzó él—Me excitas mucho, te lo he dicho mucho indirectamente—La respiración de Hinata se agitó, sin duda alguna a pesar de sus sentimientos, para ella él era más que atractivo, existía esa conexión y lo cierto es que Hinata tenía razón, no tenían otra opción u otro camino, sin duda alguna esa atracción sexual era un plus—Quiero que seas mía, y ya que no me dieron opción de elegir, he aceptado la idea de que tú seas mi esposa. Quiero tener mucho sexo contigo y más adelante embarazarte, tú me gustas para eso, Hinata.

La vio estremecerse, pero aquel temblor no fue por la brisa fresca o miedo. La aturdida y levemente alcoholizada Hinata, estaba paladeando sus palabras, dándole vueltas a cada aspecto que podía conllevar la palabra "sexo".

-Yo...

-Hinata, tú misma lo dijiste, no tenemos opción.

Sasuke la acercó y se inclinó, ella ya no era la única con la respiración agitada. Los ojos lunas bailaban en sus cuencas, indecisa y valorando sus palabras sin duda alguna. La frente de Sasuke tocó la suya y Hinata suspiró quizá asustada, inhalando su aroma masculino.

-Es estúpido Hinata, lo sé... pero ya te siento de mi propiedad. No te vas a ir, vas a permanecer a mi lado.

Hinata volvió a respirar, soltando su aliento en su cara, muy cerca de los labios de Sasuke. A pesar de su confusión mental pudo sentirse finalmente relajada, las razones de Sasuke no eran más que sexuales y un tanto malvadas al solo verla como una mujer que podía llevarse a la cama y llenarla de hijos, pero ya no tenía de que preocuparse, para bien o para mal, Sasuke la quería a su lado quizá por un simple capricho; cualquiera que fuera la razón le quitaba un peso de encima, porque ahora que la reclamaba Naruto podía estar a salvo.

Se sobresaltó cuando las manos de Sasuke tomaron sus mejillas, volvió a mirarle los ojos, esta vez su orbe poseedor del rinnegan no estaba escondida. Podía mirarle los ojos, y no supo que vio en ellos, pero una extraña sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo, otra vez ese estremecimiento y un deseo tonto de ser besada, tocada y nuevamente besada en partes demasiado íntimas, ¿qué ocurría con ella?

No pudo responder esa pregunta, sus pupilas se habían dilatado ante la vista del moreno, lo que le dio un consentimiento que ella no le dio verbalmente.

Hinata cerró los ojos cuando la boca de Sasuke cubrió la suya, volvió a soltar su aliento, aunque esta vez en sus labios, a él pareció gustarle ya que sus labios se movieron con más intensidad sobre los suyos. En ese momento ella no pudo mentirse ya que ese beso, le sabía bien, tan bien que ella comenzó a seguirlo, incluso profundizándolo. La lengua de Sasuke entró en su boca robándole un dulce gemido, haciendo que su receptivo cuerpo quisiera aún más.

Sasuke sabía bien...

Sin darse cuenta Hinata posó sus manos en el abdomen del moreno, pudo sentir cómo la piel debajo de ellas se contraía e incluso soportó cuando le mordió el labio inferior en respuesta.

Y de pronto, de manera abrupta la soltó, rompió el beso, dando un paso atrás para poner distancia entre ambos.

-Aquí no—Indicó él mirando a su alrededor, notando varias miradas curiosas sobre ellos.

Hinata parecía aturdida, no podía comprender porqué se había alejado cuando ella en ese momento no quería detenerse. Se sintió rechazada, avergonzada.

Sasuke rompió la distancia, acariciándole el carnoso labio inferior con el dedo pulgar limpiando la saliva que había ahí.

-Vamos.

Hinata soltó un pequeño gritito cuando él volvió a tomarle la cintura haciéndola caminar a su lado, muy cerca de su cuerpo. Una verdadera tortura en su estado, sin comprender del todo la excitación que la recorría, la necesidad de caricias y besos. Una vez más un destello de consciencia y racionalidad quiso colarse, lo desechó enseguida al repetirse que cualquier cosa que ocurriera en adelante no podía ser más que para bien, ya no había futuro con Naruto, ¿por qué no dejarse llevar?

Entonces una nueva y confusa pregunta vino: ¿Qué ocurría con ella?...

Era su habitación, no estaba segura de cómo llegó ahí todo había sido quizá rápido. Tan rápido como para procesarlo, podía sentir la suavidad del futón debajo de su cuerpo. El calor de Sasuke sobre el suyo y una necesidad quemante recorriéndola, agitación que nunca antes había experimentado. Cada parte que rosaba el cuerpo masculino le ardía y al mismo tiempo brindaba confort.

Sasuke le besó la línea de su mentón hasta llegar a su oído, haciéndola estremecer para susurrar con voz agitada y ronca:

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto te deseo?

Hinata no quería procesar sus palabras, no quería hablar mucho menos pensar. Literalmente solo quería sentir, porque le gustaba lo que estaba experimentando el cuerpo varonil y grande cubriendo, tocando y besando el suyo. Solo en ese momento se percató de lo egoísta que quizá estaba siendo al solo recibir, pero no tenía realmente ganas de devolver nada, solo de ser receptiva.

En cualquier caso su timidez no la dejaría hacer nada.

-Eres tan bonita, tan suave—Volvió a ronronearle él antes de besarle el cuello—Hueles muy bien... Eres tan pequeña, tan delicada...

Sasuke volvió a frotar su erección en la entrepierna de Hinata, analizando sus propias palabras. Una vez más estaba se aprovechaba del estado de Hinata, quizá está vez estaba más consciente que cuando tenía fiebre, pero lo cierto era que estaba alcoholizada, quizá al punto de la embriaguez, un poco menos; el hecho era que Hinata no iba a detenerlo, podía hacerla suya porque ella misma deseaba ser poseída, pero no era algo que una mujer del linaje que Hinata merecía, o algo que en sus cinco sentidos consentiría: ella era digna de lo tradicional y él tomó su decisión en ese preciso momento, él se lo daría, no dejaría que se arrepintiera de nada.

La obligó a soltarlo, Hinata se había aferrado a su cuello con sus pequeñas y suaves manos de la nada, pudo notar su leve protesta cuando simplemente se hincó entre sus piernas.

-Deseo hacerte mía, pero esta noche no será—La cara de confusión femenina lo obligó a hablar—No te dejaré así, no te preocupes, el día que te haga mía completamente, será el día que formalicemos nuestro matrimonio, nuestra primera noche de bodas, si en verdad eres virgen, haré que valga la pena.

Hinata respiró más agitadamente, lo miró con curiosidad y aun confusión. Sasuke no perdió tiempo desató la prenda que la cubría para dejarla expuesta en ropa interior. Sin duda ese movimiento la confundió más y tomando un valor que no tenía hizo que él sacara los brazos de su ropa dejándole el torso descubierto también. Su sonrisa ladina le dijo mucho y nada a la vez, ya que no estaba segura de lo que ocurría.

Él volvió a inclinarse sobre ella besándole el cuello, yendo por su clavícula e incluso entre sus generosos pechos. La escuchó gemir una vez más y sintió como sus piernas apretaban su cuerpo, inconscientemente ella buscaba su endurecido miembro, todo instintivo no podía ser de otra manera.

Hinata volvió a soltar otro gemidito cuando él filtró sus manos para llegar a su espalda, justo a la unión del sostén para desabrocharlo. Al hacerlo la prenda dejó en más libertad a los generosos montículos y él se encargó de liberarlos completamente. Quedarse maravillado fue poco, Hinata no era cualquier mujer, ella era especial en todos los sentidos, su miembro dolió más al notar la perfección femenina, los pequeños pezones rosados y endurecidos, los grandes senos subiendo y bajando sin control por la respiración agitada.

Se llevó uno a la boca volviendo a escucharla gemir al tiempo que atrapaba su cabeza con sus delicadas manos, y su cuerpo con sus torneadas piernas, podía sentir su parcial desnudez y quiso experimentarla, aunque lo demás le estuviera prohibido. Se quitó toda la ropa de forma torpe y rápida, la piel de Hinata le quemaba y lo excitaba todavía más. Lo único que los separaba era esa pequeña, sencilla y a la vez tentadora braga.

\- ¿Quieres sentirlo? —Le cuestionó cuando rozó su endurecido miembro sobre la tela de algodón.

Hinata le asintió, robándole otra sonrisa ladina.

-Deberías ser más prudente, me estas matando—Le advirtió con voz profundamente ronca.

Le quitó la prenda que los separaba y se froto contra ella, ya que no podía negarse a tal placer, él fue quién gimió al sentir la humedad que lo esperaba, le dio un beso en los labios, y le tocó los senos amasándolos delicadamente, antes de bajar al centro de su feminidad y atraparla con sus labios.

Hinata dio un pequeño brinco quizá queriendo huir de sus caricias pero se rindió rápidamente, entre gemidos, Sasuke saboreó su salado sabor y abrió con su lengua los labios vaginales que ocultaba la pequeña cueva. Sus caricias fueron sutiles, no quería asustarla, no quería ir más allá, aunque su mismo cuerpo estuviera explotando cada que ella lo buscaba, cada que gemía.

Soltó sus senos, él necesitaba también alivió, se masturbó con su mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda aferraba la cadera de Hinata, comió de ella hasta hacerla explotar en su boca... ese sería solo el inicio, el inicio de todo lo que les esperaba cuando formalizaran su relación...

Los ojos lunas se abrieron llenos de pasión, cansados, su cuerpo tembloroso y completamente sudado, lo sintió como una pertenencia extra, no podía controlarlo. Sasuke subió lentamente por su cuerpo, con esa sonrisa ladina y la besó en los labios, aquel besó le supo diferente, aunque confundida no pudo entender por qué. Lo escuchó gemir al sentir su dureza golpear su pierna y luego sintió algo caliente sobre su piel, en esa zona.

En la nebulosa en la cual se encontraba, se deleitó con el gemido masculino, ronco, sensual; sin darse cuenta se convertía en uno de sus sonidos favoritos.

Lo escuchó respirar agitadamente y relajarse. Sintió por un par de minutos el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Cerró los parpados rendida, sin darse cuenta que pronto se perdería en su sueño, anhelándolo sin darse cuenta. Sin embargo, una maldición por parte del moreno, la hizo entreabrir los ojos, él se levantó quitándole su calor, su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir rechazada una vez más, pero estando tan cansada no pudo protestar, aunque tampoco sería capaz de hacerlo.

Lo vio vestirse de forma rápida, pero sus párpados volvieron a cerrarse con las lágrimas formándose en ellos.

-Ey Hinata, no te duermas—La orden la obligó a entreabrir los ojos una vez más.

Sasuke la tomó de los hombros obligándola a sentarse. Solo entonces pudo sentir lo pesado de su cuerpo, el sudor que la recorría, la oscuridad y el olor... ¿a humo?

Sasuke le puso la yukata a toda prisa, aunque si nada más abajo.

-¿Qué?—Apenas pudo cuestionar, los gritos lejanos que antes no identificó ahora tenía sentido, pero no su cuerpo, se sentía mareada.

-Tengo que sacarte de aquí—Le respondió tomándola entre sus brazos—Algo ha ocurrido en el pueblo y en la posada. Voy a ponerte a salvo...

 **Xoxoxoxoxo**

Shikamaru llegó a su lado, lo supo aún sin verlo. Sus ojos azules siguieron contemplando a Konoha, podía verla en su esplendor desde la cabeza del cuarto, las luces brillaban aquí y allá brindando un hermoso espectáculo, todos felices en su vida, ajenos a lo que a él lo atormentaba.

Shikamaru se sentó a su lado jugueteando con el encender que casi nunca soltaba.

-Lo he estado pensando—Habló el moreno después de un rato de que ambos permanecieron en silencio si ni siquiera saludarse—Esto ha sido muy extraño—Volvió a decir, Naruto siguió sumergido en su silencio—El compromiso de Hinata no se anunció cuando Sasuke fue perdonado... sino después del incidente con Toneri, creo ... creo que algo está ocurriendo.

Los ojos azules de su amigo lo atraparon finalmente, exigiendo una mejor explicación, como siempre era lento para comprender lo básico pero podía leer su ansiedad y poca paciencia.

-Los matrimonios por conveniencia han existido—Volvió a hablar— Cuando Sasuke regresó era joven, si, Hinata era joven, pero pudieron o haber anunciado el compromiso o llevar a cabo la boda, realmente nada los detenía ¿por qué hasta ahora? ¿Hasta aquella noche?

-¿Aquella noche?

Naruto seguía sin captar, bueno no era nuevo tampoco. Para él era más fácil entender las cosas, sobre todo si escuchaba por equivocación ciertas conversaciones, que dejaban muchos cabos sueltos.

-No puedo darte una información certera, pero algo ocurrió aquella noche para que hayan decidido la boda de Hinata y Sasuke... creo que ese compromiso no existía hasta esa noche—Confesó— Sé que Sasuke no estaba conforme e incluso renuente... pero nunca canceló tal trato, no lo ha hecho. Intento descifrar que hay detrás de todo ese compromiso pero no he encontrado la respuesta.

El ceño de su amigo se frunció, era evidente que la tristeza y desesperación lo estaba consumiendo. Luego lo vio esbozar una sonrisa amarga, y antes de que hablara supo que había descartado la información que le brindó.

-¿Qué diablos puede ser tan importante?—Masculló finalmente—Sasuke dijo que no le interesaba pero sigue adelante. Y a ella, ha desaparecido... No sé qué diablos hacer, la estoy perdiendo... y me siento como cuando era un crío, nadie me apoya y a pesar de querer darme por vencido no puedo hacerlo, se lo debo a Hina. No voy a renunciar nunca a ella.

 **Hola corazones, ya quería sacar este capítulo, espero con todo mi corazón que esta historia les esté llenando aunque sea un poquito. A pesar de tener una leve idea de que quería, no me ha sido nada fácil plasmarlo, hace tiempo un amigo psicólogo me dijo que escribía mis deseos reprimidos... pensé que era un tontería, pero me he dado cuenta que en cierto modo tenía razón, antes escribía mucho y no había una persona en mi vida, ahora que ese tipo está, sigue habiendo ideas y eso pero no puedo escribirlas, algunas veces por tiempo pero más que nada porque cuando me pongo frente a la lap toda inspiración desaparece. Hace un par de semanas que él y yo estamos extraños, quizá gracias a eso pudo salir este capítulo jaja... espero que contarles esto no sea demasiado, en fin.**

 **Espero seguir teniendo inspiración y poder traerles más historias. Saludos, Gracias por su apoyo y comentarios, espero regresar más pronto que en esta ocasión, saludos.**


	11. Chapter 9 Nuevas medidas

El martilleo la hizo abrir los ojos, la desorientación la hizo que el dolor aumentara de manera considerable, el cuerpo le dolía y no podía comprender por qué, a pesar de estar vestida la sensación de desnudez la hizo comenzar a analizar la situación. Portaba la linda yukata del día anterior, aunque tras tocar sus senos comprendió lo que ya se temía no traía ropa interior, se sintió tan expuesta.

Enseguida prestó atención a lo que debió analizar desde el primer momento, el lugar medio oscuro, frío, el olor a tierra mojada; en el cual se encontraba, a simple vista era una cueva. Una luz tenue se filtraba por la entrada, debía ser temprano aún. "Sasuke no está", tampoco lo sentía cercano, ¿dónde estaba?

El dolor aumentó en su cabeza pero eso no impidió que finalmente los recuerdos vinieran a su mente, ¿qué había hecho? Las mejillas pálidas se tiñeron enseguida al recordar la cercanía que tuvo con el Uchiha, cómo él... Inconscientemente apretó las piernas, como si con ello pudiera mitigar la sensación placentera que surgió entre ellas. Conflictuada entre la vergüenza y el anhelo del placer soltó algo parecido a un gemido quejumbroso.

¿El sexo era eso? ¿hacía eso? Se sintió horrorizada al reconocer lo que sintió, cómo lo disfrutó e incluso cómo su cuerpo aunque su mente lo reconociera como indebido lo deseara tanto como para no detenerlo, consentirlo y participar. ¿Por qué no pensó en detenerse? ¿Por qué no se detuvo?

¿Con qué cara debería mirarlo de ahora en adelante, después de exhibirse de tal manera? Un estremecimiento la recorrió, deseando que las cosas no se complicaran más, y más allá de eso un sentimiento de culpa la invadió, ¿cómo pudo abandonar su cuerpo en una persona que no amaba?

La culpabilidad y sentimiento de infidelidad la consumieron al pensar en su bello rubio, se mordió el labio inferior intentando no llorar, repitiéndose hasta el cansancio que por el bien de Naruto, que tenía que continuar, olvidarlo, que no había estado mal, que era una manera de lograr la misión que se había autoimpuesto.

Ya sabía con anterioridad que no sería sencillo.

Entre más pronto asumiera que su primera vez no sería con Naruto, quizá más fácil sería cuando realmente ocurriera, a pesar de los sueños que creó alrededor de aquella fantasía tenía que aceptar la realidad, asimilarla y actuar acuerdo a ello, y si lo miraba desde esa perspectiva iba por buen camino.

-¿Estás despierta?

La voz de Sasuke la hizo sobresaltarse, los ojos negros la escrutaron al fondo y avergonzada bajó la mirada. Todos los recuerdos la golpearon con fuerza y tuvo que aceptarse que era demasiado cobarde como para enfrentarlo.

Tras notarla en tal estado concluyó que se había extralimitado, Hinata debía recordar lo sucedido y su conducta a pesar de ser algo tan natural, era tan censurada. Ahora se arrepentía de haberse dejado llevar solo por un motivo: la culpa que ella estaba experimentando, verla en ese estado era lo último que quería después del buen momento vivido.

-Ayer cuando volví me di cuenta de algo.

Los ojos claros se elevaron y eso lo hizo sentirse estúpidamente mejor, no lo evitaba del todo. Solucionaría las cosas.

-¿Qué ocurrió?—Cuestionó ella débilmente.

-La aldea es famosa por turistas, una pequeña banda de ninjas quisieron aprovechar el festival para hacerse de algunas cosas de valor—Comenzó a explicar—El local al cual fuimos es famoso por sus bebidas afrodisiacas, realmente no lo sabía—Explicó al llevarse la mano derecha a la nuca, realmente incomodo—De haberlo sabido, no te habría dejado beber tanto.

La cara de Hinata tomó más color y él sonrió de forma sincera.

-Debí ser más cuidadoso, pero no me percaté del hecho sino hasta que regresaba. No vi necesario volver a la posada, quedó casi destrozada tras el incendio y tú ya estabas profundamente dormida.

-¿La abuela?

-Está bien—Contestó al saber que la preocupación de Hinata era genuina.

-Menos mal—Logró musitar avergonzada, volviendo a rehusar la mirada y mordiéndose el labio inferior avergonzada.

A pesar de lo recién escuchado el vacío y vergüenza seguía sintiéndose en su interior.

-Deberías dejar eso atrás—Habló cortante, la actitud distante lo estaba irritando—Bebiste de más, es evidente que no te llevas con la bebida y aparte que estuviera adulterada por decirlo de alguna forma complicó todo. Pero hay cosas muy rescatables de ello, ambos lo disfrutamos, esto no será tan complicado para nosotros en ese sentido. Tampoco me deja una mala impresión de ti, porque estoy seguro que no vas haciendo lo que hicimos ayer, lo sé y menos tienes que preocuparte por tu reputación, no diré una sola palabra de lo que hicimos. Yo... ya no soy como ellos Hinata.

Ella negó avergonzada y triste, quiso decir algo pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Él esperó en silencio y su mirada desigual se dirigió a la entrada.

-Es solo que...-La voz débil hizo que él volviese a buscarla, Hinata no lo miraba, jugueteaba con sus dedos sobre sus rodillas— Lo siento, yo... me siento apenada.

-¿Por qué?

Hinata quiso responder que había muchas razones para estarlo, estaba conflictuada en su interior y los pensamientos la atormentaban.

-Solo no es fácil cambiar todos estos años de enseñanzas. —Contestó esperando que la respuesta fuese suficiente.

-Algún día confiaras plenamente en mí—Respondió él, realmente deseándolo, porque no deseaba que cada vez que se acercaran ella reaccionara así la siguiente mañana.

Hinata levantó su claro mirar y lo observó deseando saber cuál era la verdad de la situación, luego suspiró y aceptó que finalmente su esfuerzo parecía dar frutos, aunque temía que el Uchiha le estuviese mintiendo.

-Lo siento, esto es realmente nuevo para mí... yo en ese aspecto, no tengo experiencia.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y fue a sentarse a su lado.

-¿Sigues pensando que me acosté con prostitutas?

Ella lo miró directamente al darse cuenta de lo que le revelaba.

 **oxoxoxoxo**

-Estamos muy cerca—Ten-Ten apenas susurró, a lo lejos podía ver la entrada de la cueva, según las coordenadas ese era el lugar, la mañana era fresca e incluso húmeda. El mismo ambiente parecía predecir lo que se avecinaba—¿Realmente podrás hacerlo?—cuestionó con evidente inseguridad mirando a su compañero, con corte de tazón.

La mirada de Lee se endureció, la miró directamente.

-Se lo debemos a Neji—Susurró, aunque su voz ya no salió tan segura al pronunciar el nombre de aquel castaño—Realmente el viejo Hyuga está preocupado y... a pesar de no estar de acuerdo, es nuestro deber, Neji lo haría si estuviera aquí.

-Tienes razón—Continuó ella cuando él no pudo decir nada— Neji era nuestro amigo, hizo tanto por nosotros, es a él, a sus obligaciones, lo que debemos proteger.

Lee asintió volviendo a tornarse decidido. Entonces el par de figuras salieron de la cueva, ambos asintieron y sin decirse más se acercaron al par que lucieron evidentemente sorprendidos.

-Hinata chan—Saludó Lee, con una actitud completamente normal, que dejó sorprendida a Ten-Ten.

La peliazul sonrió a Lee, su sorpresa aún no se esfumaba pero era evidente que se sentía feliz con su presencia. Sasuke en cambio parecía más analítico.

-No sabía que estuvieras en misión—Finalmente Ten-Ten se animó a hablar, siendo evidente a quién se dirigía, Sasuke no tardó en mostrar su descontento. Él no fingía, él no conocía la misión por la cual los enviaron—¿Qué tal si desayunamos juntos? Después cada quien sigue su camino.

-Eso suena bien—Hinata no tardó en responder sin prestar atención en el Uchiha que no parecía conforme.

Hubiera sido casi cómico las contradicciones de ambos morenos, pero la situación era seria.

El que cedió fue Sasuke, así que Lee y Ten-Ten echaron a andar el plan según el escenario presentado. Lee no tardó en llevarse al Uchiha, con el pretexto de cazar algo en lo que las chicas se encargaban de las bebidas y el fuego.

Apenas establecieron el fuego, Ten-Ten no dudó en comenzar, las trivialidades habían sido habladas, era cuestión de comenzar lo que la llevó hasta allá y no fallar:

-¿Qué tal todo con Uchiha?

Fue evidente como Hinata se debatió en responder y sobre todo buscar una respuesta, Ten-Ten sintió pena por ella pero se obligó a suprimir el sentimiento.

-Me enteré—Ten-Ten bajó la cabeza y siguió dando esos pasitos sin sentido, mientras Hinata la miraba recargada en un frondoso y viejo árbol—Ya sabes de lo tuyo con Naruto, fue desafortunado, pero si lo ves del lado bueno, Naruto...

-¿Naruto kun?—La voz de Lee fue casi gritona, el cabeza de tazón soltó unas ramas secas—Naruto debe seguir ocupado ayudando a Shion a crear otra sacerdotisa—Lee soltó "casual".

Los ojos lunas no escondieron la sorpresa al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño mirando primero al azabache luego a la castaña.

-¿Qué?—Musitó Hinata apenas audible.

-La última vez que vimos a Naruto kun—Habló Lee llevando una mano a nunca removiendo su cabello como si lo estuviese recordando—Fue bastante incomodo, ¿no es así Ten-Ten? Ya somos grandes y todo eso, pero aún así encontrar a un compañero teniendo relaciones sexuales es incómodo.

Ten-Ten se mordió la mejilla por dentro cuando Hinata no pudo evitar las emociones de dolor que cruzaron su cara, aunque quisiera negarlo, ¿cómo podría si quiera imaginar que Lee podría decir mentiras?

-¿Realmente hablaría enserio con eso del compromiso y el amor a primera vista?—Continuó Lee—Se veía emocionado, pero ¿y Sakura chan? ¿No había estado siempre enamorado de ella?

Ten-Ten se encogió de hombros fingiendo no haber notado la reacción de la ojiluna, pero sí que se le hacía inapropiados sus comentarios de su compañero.

-Lee—Su llamado parecía haber salido con reproche.

El moreno fingió una risa y actuó como si acabara de darse cuenta de su indiscreción. Se escabulló diciendo que continuaría con la búsqueda de comida, antes si quiera que Ten-Ten pudiera alcanzarlo para brindarle una reprimenda.

-Hinata—Ten-Ten la llamó, los ojos lunas estaban inundados—A eso me refería—Dijo al encogerse de hombros, mostrándose comprensiva—Había sido lindo, cuando me enteré que ustedes comenzaron una relación, pero para Naruto eso no significó mucho... o bueno, eso creo—Se apresuró a corregir evidentemente nerviosa—Es solo que las cosas cambiaron y él, no es muy constante, no con... bueno tú me entiendes. Lamento que te haya hecho daño, no quería que te enteraras de esto, pero tarde o temprano lo harías, quizá incluso sea lo mejor.

-¿Realmente está con Shion?—Un atisbo de duda asomó, la esperanza se posó en los ojos lunas y Ten-Ten se obligó a terminar con ello.

-Eso parece—Contestó—Hace unos días lo mandaron en una misión de protección y parece que finalmente... bueno ella tocó el tema de boda. Pero tú también vas a casarte, sé que no era lo que querías y también sé que si Neji estuviera aquí te habría protegido, te habría ayudado. Pero si ves todo en retrospectiva, esto fue lo mejor, tarde o temprano habría pasado, sucedió ahora, y por algo pasan las cosas ¿no?

Los ojos chocolates se humedecieron al no poder contener la evidente desolación en la peliazul, sin embargo, era lo mejor, ayudaría a protegerla. Si Neji no podía protegerla, no tenía de que preocuparse, ellos, sus amigos harían su trabajo, él podría descansar donde sea que estuviera.

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

La oficina del Hokage se había quedado en silencio, el ambiente era tenso, nada de sorprender al encontrarse esas tres personalidades reunidas.

Kakashi tras su imponente asiento volvió a mirar a Tsunade, la que veía por la ventana con un aspecto calmado y pensativo. Por otro lado, Hiashi sentado frente a él tenía una mirada cansina, parecía casi agotado, hecho tampoco de sorprender de acuerdo a la situación.

-No creo que sea lo mejor—Finalmente habló, mirando a las personalidades frente a él, era cómico que a pesar de ser el ninja como mayor rango se sentía intimidado por ambos.

Tsunade lo miró con sus ojos azules teñidos de tristeza, pero enseguida escondió sus sentimientos volviendo a recobrar su coraza de armadura.

-Tampoco me agrada la idea, pero lo estuve reflexionando será la única manera de continuar con esto y brindar un poco de paz al clan Hyuga en lo que sucede.

-Conociendo a mi hija como lo hago, sé que es lo mejor. Naruto, me recuerda tanto a Kushina que fácilmente podría hacer que Hinata flaquee del objetivo que se planteó, después de todo ella está enamorada y desea estar con él, ¿cuánto puede durar su determinación de mantenerse alejada si Naruto sigue presionándola? La estamos tirando de lados opuestos, va a necesitar esa ayuda extra—Habló Hiashi firme.

Kakashi cerró sus párpados, ser Hokage era lo más difícil del mundo pero la tarea era aun más complicada cuando tenía que tomar decisiones fuertes con esos seres que adoraba y atesoraba en su corazón. Tenía que reconocer que Hiashi tenía razón, no podía negar en absoluto su punto, si Naruto lograba dar con Hinata y la convencía, ¿por qué ella seguiría adelante tratando de protegerlo?

Lo que necesitaban era tiempo para intentar que al menos Sasuke se filtrara un poco en su corazón, o al menos la embarazara y así rompiera la pureza de su sangre. Además ¿qué mujer abandonaba un hijo para ir tras su amor? Las había, pero Hinata sin duda alguna no pertenecía a ese grupo, si el objetivo salía de acuerdo al plan, ya no habría de qué preocuparse.

Kakashi miró una vez más a Hiashi, su propia decisión era complicada, pero ¿qué peso cargaba aquel viejo Hyuga? Estaba sacrificando a su hija, su primogénita, y aunque lo ocultara seguramente de los dos cargaba con más remordimiento.

-¿Él estará bien?—Cuestionó a Tsunade sin poder evitarlo, la misma que pareció ofendida.

-No haría nada que lo pusiera en peligro—Contratacó casi gritando sin ocultar sus ganas de querer asfixiarlo tan solo por sugerir tal cosa—Quizá cuando todo esto pase, y los corazones hayan sanado, incluso... él pudiese volver a mirar a Sakura y ella... bueno quizá puedan consolarse. O tal vez a otra chica, simplemente sus destinos no estaban encaminados—Intentó animar, racionalizar.

Kakashi se vio tentado a rodar los ojos pero se contuvo, no era de extrañar que Tsunade como todas las mujeres quisiera romantizar el caso, pero en ese momento era lo último de qué preocuparse. La tensión a pesar de estar disimulada incrementó tras las palabras de la rubia. Kakashi se cuestionó entonces ¿cuántas decisiones difíciles tuvieron que tomar sus antecesores?

-Entonces no habrá otra manera. Una vez que se haya hecho, hay que trasladar a Naruto a las instalaciones del cuartel anbu, en ningún otro lugar secreto estará mejor. Tsunade personalmente debe encargarse de la medicación y su estado—Indicó Kakashi deseando dar por terminada la reunión.

-Por supuesto. Pero me temo que vamos a necesitar a Sasuke.—Tras la mirada inquisitiva de Kakashi, tuvo que ser clara—Será el único que puede controlar a Kurama, una vez sedado Kurama puede ayudarlo a despertar.

La tensión volvió a recorrer a Kakashi, lo que menos deseaba era involucrar más al azabache, sin embargo, tuvo que dar su respuesta.

-Ya no debe tardar en regresar a la aldea, pero si es necesario me encargaré de que haga un viaje relámpago que nos ayude a concluir esto...

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

-¿Extrañaste mucho a tu hermano?

Hinata deseó deshacer la pregunta apenas la lanzó. El ambiente había sido tranquilo después de la mañana, habían seguido su recorrido y ella había logrado suprimir sus sentimientos y pensamientos encontrados al menos lo suficiente, como para lucir normal.

A medio día se habían sentado a lado de un río, uno frente al otro, hecho una fogata y cocinado pescado fresco y hablado de trivialidades del viaje intentando hacer menos incomodo el momento. El fuego azulino de pronto le había recordado la plática que sostuvieron, la de aquella misión que hizo con su hermano e intentó imaginar la relación, y su boca se había abierto sin apenas darse cuenta.

Se puso tensa apenas reconoció lo que acababa de hacer, cerró sus ojos con frustración. Él seguía sin inmutarse, como si no la hubiese escuchado, pero sabía que no era así. Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa. Y aún más atrevida continuó deseando componer lo que alteró:

-Cuando ocurrió, la masacre de tu clan todos nos dimos cuenta como cambiaste. Ser un Uchiha tiene su distintivo, pero tú... cambiaste. Sé que se esconde tras ello, creo que cualquiera puede comprender esa parte...

Hinata se mordió nuevamente el labio inferior y cerró los ojos con fuerza, reprochando sus recién palabras, ¿qué tonterías estaba diciendo? Solo estaba empeorando más el asunto.

-¿Tú qué sentiste al ser rechazada por tu clan? La heredera del clan Hyuga en la academia... también se habló mucho de ti, recuerdo conversaciones que giraron torno a ti en mi distrito. Tu clan tan presumido y exclusivo, a pesar de ser tan hermético sus acciones hablaban por sí solas, incluso a mi edad sabía que algo raro pasaba contigo.

Hinata suspiró y le miró, luego esbozó media sonrisa, de todo lo que él pudo decir había sido blando.

-No quise incomodarte. Es sorprenderte como siempre encuentras la manera de defenderte. Pero ya que lo preguntas era demasiado pequeña para comprender muchas cosas, o demasiado estúpida—Se corrigió—Era feliz hasta cierto punto, poder salir de casa y conocer gente nueva, aunque evidentemente tampoco pude adaptarme bien... Desde pequeña supe que fui una decepción para mi clan—Ella respiró profundamente antes de continuar—Fui una pequeña demasiado enfermiza, lo que en mis primeros meses de vida e incluso años me convirtieron en una blandengue. Ahora agradezco eso, ya que Hanabi no posee el sello maldito gracias a que todos pensaron que yo... iba a morir joven, tan joven que ella fue entrenada y tratada como autentica miembro de la familia principal y futura líder del clan.

Hubo un silencio, en el cual Sasuke reflexionó las palabras de Hinata, ella no mentía, era verdad él siempre buscaba hacer daño si su fuerza era ineficiente lo hacía con palabras. Pero su actitud le demostraba que tan humana era, la pelea interna que seguramente libraba en su interior y eso, eso lo atraía mucho más porque por más que amara a su hermana era evidente el daño que causó los favoritismos de años. Aunque algo no cuadraba, la sentía resentida desde que se encontraron con aquel par, pero ¿cómo podrían ellos influir en su mal humor?

-Así que no eres la mujer noble que aparentas.—Soltó más que divertido, buscando su mirada clara, la misma que le demostró la sorpresa que recibió tras su comentario.

-Yo no...-Murmuró ella avergonzada, consciente que por primera vez y sin darse cuenta había dejado que la amargura la invadiera, siempre estuvo consciente que Hanabi no tenía la culpa, trataba de ver el lado bueno de la situación, pero seguía doliendo... y mucho a pesar del tiempo, de los años, de su propia evolución.

-Es normal, te robó algo que te pertenecía. A pesar del lazo, no tenía derecho y tampoco fue tu culpa, creo que puedo entender eso.

Hinata lo miró, él era tan grande comparado con su anatomía femenina, él era fuerte y varonil. Y él sabía tantas cosas, había vivido otro tipo de vida, su mente era tan distinta, no era fantasiosa y buscaba un final rosa, él era real, autentico, no buscaba imposibles; y quizá eso la había hecho sincerarse de tal manera.

-Un día escuché una conversación que no debí...-Comenzó a hablar nuevamente, le miró los ojos desiguales y luchó por soportar su intenso escrutinio— Hablaban de tu hermano, él intentó protegerte a su manera, él realmente te amaba, sabía que no podía salvar a sus amigos, padres, pero tú eras demasiado joven para estar contaminado, no eras el único que merecía vivir pero su lazo, él creyó que tú podías hacer la diferencia a pesar del pasado y enigma que te dio. Intento imaginar ese tipo de amor, esa fortaleza para llevar a cabo una misión tan complicada y solo encuentro que él era sorprenderte.

Y ella después de todo no lo era, secretamente había guardado cierto remordimiento en su interior. Itachi realmente había sido único desde una manera poética, pero el mundo real, ¿cuántas personas tenían el poder para hacer una reacción tan heroica? ¿Quién merecía ese tipo de sacrificio?

No, al menos no ella, y Sasuke, él era tan humano y ella comenzó a identificarse con él. Ellos eran reales, no soñadores empedernidos, o al menos esa parte había muerto.

-¿Dónde escuchaste eso?—Cuestionó tratando de ignorar el elogio que recibió Itachi.

-En casa, a pesar de ser secreto, con el tiempo hay cosas que se liberan Sasuke kun. Fue hace meses.

-Vaya—Respondió evidentemente sarcástico y molesto.

-Al menos creo que tú y yo podemos entender ciertas partes de nuestra existencia... o al menos tratar de asimilar esos sentimientos—Murmuró ella volviendo su vista al fuego y los pescados casi listos— Ti-tienes razón, no soy tan noble—Confesó con una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no dejo de pensar que eres... sigues intentando ocultar la parte frágil, debiste hacerlo para sobrevivir—Ella le sonrió, evitando responder a la verdadera pregunta—Al menos no tendremos que fingir hasta el final entre nosotros.

Él entrecerró los ojos negándose a cortar el tema, volvió a abrirlos sin ni siquiera pestañear y perderla de vista. Continuó:

-¿Te das cuenta?—Sonrió sarcástico mirándola fijamente, sintiendo aquello que no podía describir pero que estaba seguro que no le pertenecía solo a él, sino a ella también—Realmente estamos podridos, ¿qué clase de hijos tendremos?

Ella coloreó su rostro e intentó evitar su mirada. Luego sin poder contenerse habló:

-Yo—Susurró aún incomoda, pero consciente que debía decir algo—Espero que nunca los hagamos sentir como nuestros padres nos...

-Déjalo Hyuga—La cortó.

Ella lo miraba con sorpresa.

-No soy yo quien deberías elegir entonces.—Soltó al sentirse inadecuado para ella.

Hinata entreabrió sus labios y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué es lo a lo que le temes? Tú fuiste quién lo sugirió, pero cuando me muestro dispuesta tú huyes, si quieres que te diga la verdad creo que tú serías un excelente padre, ¿por qué tienes miedo?

-¿No sería mejor padre Naruto, Hinata?

Deseó levantarse pero la fuerza la había abandonado, ladeó su rostro observando la tierra frente a ella tratando de encontrar una buena respuesta, pero en vez de eso una imagen de dos personas rubias y un bebé rubio vino a su mente, así mismo como una imagen de Sasuke y ella con otro niño de pelo negro. Lo cierto era que al menos pensar su vida con él no la atemorizaba, aunque pensar en Naruto con otra si qué dolía.

Después de analizarlo finalmente respondió:

-Creo que él sería, será un buen padre pero...

" _Pero él jamás comprendería lo que es darse por vencido y tampoco lo que es vivir con ciertas sombras del pasado_ ", él era un soñador, alguien que nunca se rendía, alguien que siempre encontraría luz. Con una melancólica sonrisa se preguntó ¿por qué nunca quiso darse cuenta? Ellos eran tan diferentes, nunca podrían haber estado destinados, ella solo pudo representar desgracia para él, lo mejor que pudo y podía seguir haciendo era mantenerse alejada de él, olvidar sus tontos sentimientos.

-¿Tanto lo extrañas Hyuga?

Ella lo miró y sonrió, su mentira no sería tan mala.

-Así que esa es tu manera.

Él frunció la ceja derecha y ella se inclinó hacia adelante para tomar un pescado, se dio un momento para admirar el riachuelo que corría tranquilamente, provocando un sonido relajador. El lugar era bonito y tranquilo, le recordaba tanto a casa, la cantidad de árboles verdes, sus frondosas copas. Hinata mordió con lentitud el pescado y luego se aclaró.

-Alguien se interesa en ti y huyes. ¿Le temes al compromiso Uchiha Sasuke?

-No.

La respuesta había salido sola, pero pronto se dio cuenta que en parte ella tenía razón, temía poder perder algo, si, él sabía lo que era perder personas importantes, a su familia. Ella le gustaba tanto, que incluso se permitía conversar de temas profundos, los cuales jamás había tocado con nadie.

¿Por qué diablos ahora estaba corriendo? ¿Por qué incluso siendo consciente de la obvia atracción?

No era amor cierto, pero el mundo no era perfecto, lo más perfecto que podía conseguir era tener a la Hyuga con él, hacerla suya, tener unos hijos con buenos genes y cumplir su misión. Era una misión tenía que eliminar el sentimiento de culpabilidad hacia Naruto.

Sasuke ladeó la cabeza sin perderla de vista.

-Sería una pérdida de tiempo que ponga el menor esfuerzo en ti y que vuelvas con él.

Hinata tosió al atragantarse con la comida, volvió a mirarlo con ojitos de cachorrito, como si sus palabras fueran un absurdo, algo imposible.

-Dame seguridad que de no vas a huir—Ordenó sin poder contenerse, mostrando sin querer una de sus debilidades.

Hinata no podía huir y debía reconocer que él... quizá nunca pudiera amarlo como a Naruto, pero él no era ninguna mala opción. Quizá era la única persona en el mundo que podría entenderla.

Hinata cerró sus párpados lentamente, tomando el aire para sus pulmones, sin cuidado alguno soltó su pescado y finalmente sus rodillas la sostuvieron, sus pasos por primera vez estando nerviosa no fueron tan torpes llevándola hacia él, frente a él. Se hincó y tuvo la necesidad de decir algo antes del gran paso que daría, porque también necesitaba seguridad, quería sentirse apreciada, amada de alguna manera y sentía que esa era su única oportunidad:

-Esta vez estoy consciente—Murmuró acercando su rostro, sus labios a los de él. Ladeando su rostro, observando el atractivo y serio de él—Yo también tengo miedo de que te marches—Confesó temblorosa, mirando las profundidades de los ojos oscuros—De que no funcione, pero tú...

Hinata soltó su cálido aliento muy cerca de sus labios, su voz apenas audible tenía un tinte desesperado y asustadizo. No había palabras, los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas y a pesar del terrible dolor en su pecho y el nudo en la garganta logró hablar.

-Parece que me encuentras linda, en cierto sentido. Tú me miras y a pesar de que me siento torpe, me siento segura.

Sasuke la tomó de la cintura haciéndola jadear por la sorpresa. Se miraron por un momento, los párpados de Hinata comenzaron a descender, entonces fue Sasuke quién unión sus labios, él la beso con fiereza, sus labios prácticamente habían chocado y casi no la dejó reaccionar. Sasuke introdujo su lengua explorándola haciéndola estremecer y al mismo tiempo blanquearle la mente.

Hinata no tenía idea de lo "linda" que le parecía, no realmente.

Saboreó su dulce sabor, enredó y acarició con lengua la de ella, sintiéndola estremecer entre sus brazos, le acarició la espalda y le afianzo la nuca, sintiendo de pronto las lágrimas que le corrieron por las mejillas. Ella era tan pequeña, tan frágil que le daba miedo romperla, sin embargo, no podía ser delicado. Quería saber si la había asustado, conocer qué sucedía, en cambio de su boca salió algo muy distinto:

-Te quiero aquí, ahora—Musitó entre los labios femeninos, su voz había salió ronca pero no le importó, ella era tibia, su aroma embriagador...

Hinata no supo en que momento su blusa quedó fuera de la ecuación, solo fue consciente cuando las grandes manos amasaron sus pechos encima de la tela de algodón de su sostén lila endureciéndole los pezones y haciéndola soltar el aliento en un pudoroso gemido. Jadeó otra vez quizá por su parcial desnudez, la caricia o quizá porque él levantó las caderas haciéndole sentir más la dura erección contra su intimidad.

Volvió a estremecerse o quizá fue su piel, le tomó los hombros mientras buscaba sus ojos, la boca de Sasuke había abandonado sus labios para posarse en una de sus clavículas, paseando por su cuello, haciéndola sentir los besos sensuales y mojados. Los hombros de él eran duros, calientes, fuertes y perfectos. Se perdió en esa sensación, alejándose de la realidad.

Las mismas sensaciones la hicieron temblar, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados se entreabrieron y descubrió que lo cálido en sus palmas era la piel del cuello de Sasuke, él le besaba en cuello delicadamente, mojándolo, succionándolo e incluso haciéndola sentir sus dientes pero sin llegar a lastimarla. Y todo eso provocaba que su centro estuviese mojado y reaccionando como no tenía idea pudiera hacer, o tal vez si.

-¿Te gusta mi piel?

La pregunta entrecortada lo obligó a buscar los bonitos y entrecerrados ojos lunas, con una sonrisa sardónica la retó:

-Tampoco eres la misma de siempre Hyuga, ¿dónde está tu timidez?

Las mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, y él con un par de dedos acarició los perfectos labios, le gustaba esa forma perfecta, Hinata desde su punto de vista tenía una hermosa boca, ahora inflamada y roja por la fuerza de su ataque, sus mejillas aún húmedas por las lágrimas que derramó, tenía un rostro angelical, tan hermosa.

Hinata deseó poder decir lo que pasó por su mente, pero lo vio innecesario y al mismo tiempo temió ser vulnerable. Decir que con él había desaparecido ciertas inhibiciones, miedos y que ya nada importaba. Naruto, no iba a salir lastimado por su culpa, Naruto siempre estuvo fuera de su alcance, Naruto la había olvidado. Y ella para ser sincera lo necesitaba... necesitaba a Sasuke.

Sasuke se alejó un poco solo para sacarse la capa de viaje, al mismo que la playera negra, dejando su torso desnudo para volver a acercarla a él, manteniendo el contacto de la piel caliente y sonrosada por la excitación.

Sasuke bajó a besar el nacimiento de los redondos pechos haciéndola estremecer, acariciándole la piel tersa, suave. Hinata lo abrazó queriendo esconderse en su cuello, sin ser consciente de lo que su aliento causaba en su ya endurecido miembro, ella era demasiado y tenía razón no podía negarlo, estaba huyendo y no por falta de deseo sino por miedo, si ella lo dejaba sería más difícil controlar lo que pudiese despertar en él, pero ella no deseaba huir...

Hinata gimió cuando él la apartó bruscamente, se llevó las manos a los pechos desnudos cuando la confusión la hizo creer que la rechazaba. Un movimiento borroso apenas la dejó desentrañar que él acomodaba las bolsas de dormir en el suelo a lado del río.

Apenas y pudo mantener los labios juntos para no lanzar otra exclamación, cuando él la tomó en brazos y la depositó sobre la acolchada tela. Él le abrió las piernas y se acomodó entre ellas hincado, el sonido de la cremallera al bajar la llenó de expectación. Sasuke tenía un cuerpo hermoso, curtido en músculos y una que otra cicatriz apenas visible.

Sus manos siguieron protegiendo sus pechos desnudos, el short de pronto no le pareció suficiente y el torso desnudo del moreno la cohibió. Él casi cayó encima de ella pero sus fuertes brazos sostuvieron su cuerpo a centímetros del suyo.

-Yo no quería esto así—Le dijo con voz ronca, al tiempo que la pelvis masculina se restregaba con su intimidad, robándole un jadeo—Pero ya no vas a poder detenerme.

Le quitó las manos del pecho, atrapándolas a lado de su cabeza sin perderla de vista hasta que volvió a besar sus labios con delicadeza, una que pronto se perdió cuando el beso no pudo contenerse, ambos necesitaban mucho más, un beso no era suficiente para el calor de sus cuerpos, para las prominencias rozándose, para la mucha ropa que aún portaban.

Las caricias y besos se extendieron por cada parte desnuda e incluso por debajo de la ropa. Sasuke suspiró varias veces al sentir las pequeñas manos desplazándose por su espalda, su abdomen, su piel. Deseaba ir lento, besar cada parte de su piel hasta volverla loca pero no podía controlarse realmente. Pronto llegó a romper la barrera y comenzar a deslizar la ropa de Hinata por sus piernas, su propia ropa siguió el mismo camino, solo para volver a caer sobre ella que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos para enredarlos en torno a su cuello y volver a besarlo.

El corazón le palpitaba fuerte en el pecho, ella comenzaba a transpirar y su olor, ella olía tan bien. Lo que experimentaba en ese momento era único y no quería que terminara nunca.

-¿Serás mía?—La pregunta salió apenas entendible por culpa de esa boca perfecta que apenas lo soltaba.

Hinata entreabrió los ojos solo para después asentir sin palabras y volver a unir por completo sus labios, aferrándose a su espalda. Él se acomodó, la pequeña entrada estaba más que lubricada, sin embargo, era su primera vez y no quería lastimarla, ella se empujó contra él y él no pudo resistirse, obligó a su piel, a sus paredes a abrirle paso.

Hinata jadeó y lo empujó, tratando de romper el vínculo. La vio negar con la cabeza para finalmente musitar:

-Me duele.

Él sonrió vanidoso y le besó la frente.

-¿Sabes? No he entrado nada.

El cejo fruncido lo hizo soltar una pequeña risa.

-Tendrás que relajarte para mí.

Ella volvió a negar queriendo romper la intimidad una vez más, pero él no se lo permitió.

-Tranquila, te estás poniendo muy tensa.

-A ti no te duele—Se defendió finalmente, volviendo a intentar alejarlo.

\- ¿Sigue doliendo?

Avergonzada Hinata negó con la cabeza, distrayéndose en el rostro del Uchiha, a pesar de mostrarse sereno, la verdad es que respiraba agitadamente.

\- ¿Ves? –Cuestionó divertido besándole la mejilla, siendo consciente como ella se alejaba del placer.

-Quizá no somos compatibles, eres grande y yo...

-Tu puedes dilatarte lo suficiente para sacar una cabeza del tamaño de un melón, así que yo no soy nada.

La situación era bochornosa en ese punto, el calor y la lujuria levemente escapaban de ella. Sasuke posó sus manos a los costados de su cadera, volvió a besarla en los labios y luego en su cuello, después detrás del lóbulo de la oreja volviendo a traerla parcialmente consigo en ese momento.

\- ¿Realmente no lo deseas bonita?

¿Qué podía contestar? Con la respiración agitada, con el cuerpo sudoroso del moreno encima, sus hermosos ojos entrecerrados retándola, esos labios anhelándolos sobre los suyos, Naruto ya no era suyo había preferido a otra, ella también podía ser de otro, ¿no? Ser la mujer de otro que al menos la deseaba.

Hinata tomó sus labios al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba por las caderas con sus piernas, esa fue su respuesta, su glande había entrado, ya podía ingresar su largo y lo hizo, ella se quejó, pero con besos y caricias la tranquilizó, le dio tiempo necesario distrayéndola con caricias y besos, tomándola entre sus brazos, aplicando la fuerza necesaria para robarle el aliento mientras lo sentía dentro, muy dentro.

Los ojos lunas lo miraron entrecerrados, su boca jadeaba por aire y sus piernas estaban temblando mientras él se golpeaba en su interior. Se había convertido en un besador compulsivo, no podía negarlo, pero el sabor de la piel de Hinata sería su nueva droga, y que decir ese sabor de su intimidad, donde ocasionalmente bajaba para comer de ella y prolongar ese final.

El mundo corría a su alrededor era verdad, pero nada importaba, porque su mundo estaba en ese momento único, con ella acogiéndole, gimiendo y abrazándose a su cuerpo sin querer perderlo. Y él quería quedarse ahí.

Dolor, confusión, placer, pensamientos dispersos y sin coherencia tal vez, Hinata no podría decir exactamente qué le sucedía. Una parte de ella quería terminar el acto, otra era la misma que motivaba al azabache a seguir golpeándose, a besarlo, a tocarlo. Y esos jadeos, pequeños gemidos que él soltaba eran los mismos que la hacían continuar sin saber qué buscaba pero consciente qué quería verlo, escucharlo disfrutar.

Sasuke volvió a aferrarse a su cuerpo con una mano, lo escuchó jadear y quizá desmoronarse mientras soltaba un gemido ronco y varonil. Lo que sucedió a continuación la hizo perderse, fue indescriptible porque quizá la hizo gritar pero no estuvo segura de ello, fue tan ensordecedor que la hizo perder sus sentidos por unos segundos y fue la falta de oxigeno lo que la devolvió.

Cuando sus ojos lunas se abrieron, pudo también sentir el peso del cuerpo de Sasuke sobre el suyo, no era del todo molesto pero si le dificultaba un poco la respiración. Él jadeaba por aire y ella estaba maravillada en cierta forma y en otra intentaba procesarlo con su mente aturdida.

-¡Mierda!—La voz de Sasuke aun salió ronca y afectada. Se irguió saliendo de su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecer y mirarlo con confusión—No me puse condón.

Fue la última frase la que la devolvió al presente, tembló pero nada tuvo que ver con los estremecimiento de minutos atrás. Se sentó confusa, siendo consciente de las secreciones que salían de su interior, de su vagina. El pudor volvió a tomarla y al no encontrar con qué cubrirse volvió a usar sus brazos para al menos cubrir sus senos, posteriormente dobló las rodillas, intentando cubrirse lo más posible.

Le entraron ganas de llorar. Fue solo hasta ese momento en el cual se percató de lo ocurrido, Naruto estaba con Shion y era evidente que nada había representado, debía ser así, pero eso la lastimó tanto, hasta el punto de querer sentirse amada en los brazos de Sasuke, su mejor amigo. Sus ojos se humedecieron, se mordió el labio inferior al resistirse a llorar histéricamente, porque a pesar de haber sido un buen momento, una buena primera vez, lo único que podía vislumbrar era que lo había hecho por despecho, queriendo estúpidamente lastimar a Naruto, como él había hecho con ella.

Sasuke la tomó del mentón obligándola a verlo. Él pudo leer muchos sentimientos que corrían en esos ojos claros y le sonrió, le sonrió cálidamente volviendo a tomarla en sus brazos para acariciarle la espalda y susurrarle al oído:

-Tranquila esto no es tan malo, pronto vamos a casarnos, si quedas embarazada eso no representaría un problema. O en un par de días estaremos en la aldea podrías tomar una de esas píldoras.

Hinata no quería llorar, pero las palabras comprensivas y erróneas del moreno provocaron que por sus mejillas lagrimas gruesas rodaran. Sasuke, ese hombre que parecía tan desinteresado la estaba consolado y por un motivo erróneo, ella ni siquiera había pensado en la posible consecuencia. Más culpable no podía sentirse. Sus cejas se juntaron al procesar esa parte.

-Pero dicen que esas píldoras son abortivas—Hinata habló con evidente consternación, llevándose las manos a su plano vientre, ¿sería capaz de hacerlo?

Enseguida negó, ella era tonta y estúpida, tan estúpida para haber actuado de esa manera, solo porque Naruto no la amaba. Pero era evidente que dentro de ella aún guardaba la esperanza de que lo hiciera, de que todo terminara como un cuento de hadas, hasta ese día, comprendiendo que sus sueños habían terminado.

Sasuke la soltó y se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia el arroyo, el fuego a sus pies estaba a punto de extinguirse. La tripa le gruñó al moreno, que entrecerró los ojos volviendo a verle el rostro con curiosidad.

-Si no es lo que quieres, es nuestra opción.

-¿Pero cómo voy a matar a un bebé que no tiene la culpa de lo que hicimos irresponsablemente?

A eso se resumía todo a su irresponsabilidad y torpeza. Era hora de despertar y aceptar la realidad.

Sasuke volvió a tomarle el mentón dándole un beso en los labios, uno delicado, dulce, volviendo a pegar sus cuerpos, haciéndola una vez más estremecerse y disfrutar de su calor, de su olor masculino y casi olvidarse de todo. Por un momento aquel dulce beso la noqueó, volvió a pegarse a él, siendo esta vez ella quién buscó más ferocidad, más, no sabía qué, solo más.

Hinata realmente le gustaba, lo sabía, pero verla así, despertaba un instinto protector que desconocía o más bien creía que había sido exterminado. La obligó a soltarle los labios y negó.

-No, o volveré a hacerlo y supongo que de alguna manera estás lastimada, además no es lo más inteligente—Explicó, mirando esos grandes y cristalinos ojos lunas llenos de confusión.

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

El plato de ramen frente a él lucía exquisito, como siempre, una presentación impecable. A unos pasos escuchó a Ichiraku moverse y contestar a algún cliente y después soltar una carcajada, en lo que debía ser una divertid conversación. Naruto se llevó la mano a la cabeza en vez de coger los palillos, removió sus cabellos rubios y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin que pudiera evitarlo. Negó con la cabeza, al percatarse de ello, tratando de borrarlo.

Tenía tanto que no se sentía una escoria, creía que su infancia lo había fortalecido en ese aspecto pero se equivocaba terriblemente, ahora era cuando más le afectaba, quería tener a Hinata, merecerla, pero ante la vista de la mayoría de los ancianos él no era nadie para una mujer tan perfecta como ella.

A su lado alguien se sentó en la barra. No tuvo que verlo, supo enseguida que se trataba de Shikamaru. Sin hablar Nara le tomó en hombro como forma de consuelo, se forzó a sonreír amargamente reconociéndose lo patético que debía verse. Intentó lanzar alguna exclamación pero los labios le temblaron y un nudo en la garganta se le formó.

-Ella debe estar bien—Habló Shikamaru—Sasuke jamás le haría nada, él volvió.

Naruto volvió a suspirar y luchó contra el nudo en la garganta. No dudaba de lo que decía Shikamaru, además sabía que el Uchiha no estaba interesado en Hinata, solo no podía apartar el dolor que lo desgarraba por dentro, el temor a perderla, no poder nunca volver a verla, o volver a besar sus preciosos labios. Hinata su dulce y tímida Hinata, no podía perder a la única mujer que incondicionalmente lo amó, la única que siempre estuvo detrás de él.

Gruñó, maldiciéndose a sí mismo, no era la primera vez, pero no podía perdonarse haber sido tan idiota y no reconocer su amor mucho antes.

-Creo que harán venir a Sasuke pero sin ella.

-¿Qué?

Los ojos azules finalmente miraron al azabache a su lado, él asintió mirando a su alrededor con cautela.

-Hay algo extraño, no me gusta. Algo están planeando.

-Es nuestro momento Shikamaru—Soltó Naruto con nuevas energías—Si la deja sola por ahí, quizá pueda rastrearla.

Shikamaru se tomó el mentón con algunos dedos, de forma pensativo sin mirarlo, luego negó.

-Mantente al margen y ten paciencia, déjame ver de que va todo esto, realmente no me gusta Naruto.—Shikamaru se levantó sin decir nada más, saliendo del establecimiento.

Ichiraku miró al Nara alejarse, luego al rubio sonreír y mostrarse más animado, luego finalmente tomó los palillos y comenzó a degustar su platillo favorito. El mayor cerró los ojos con cansancio y remordimiento, asintió al hombre frente a la calle mientras el rubio comenzaba a desvanecerse en su propio asiento.

 **Xoxoxoxoxox**

Hinata caminaba absorta, el dolor entre sus piernas a veces se hacía presente, era una sensación diferente, la misma que le recordaba lo que la tarde anterior había hecho. Suspiró mirando el camino boscoso, al parecer había llovido por la madrugada, por la posición del sol no debía parar de las ocho de la mañana. Necesitaba un momento a solas, pero sospechosamente Sasuke no se había despegado de ella desde que lo hicieron.

Se tomó los brazos tratando de retirar la culpa y las emociones. Se sobresaltó cuando la capa de viaje de Sasuke fue depositada en sus hombros y le cubrió el cuerpo, lo miró por inercia con sorpresa, él le regalo media sonrisa y enseguida volvió su mirada al frente, obligándola a caminar.

Frunciendo sus cejas intentó comprender la acción, abrió los labios al entender que Sasuke malinterpretó su gesto creyendo que tenía frío, sonrió incrédula y sin ganas, un gesto noble, muy caballeroso pero era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento, la hacía sentirse aún peor.

Un estruendo la alejó de sus pensamientos y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el cuerpo de Sasuke la cubrió protectoramente, lanzó un gritito y cerró los ojos con fuerza al darse cuenta que caminaban al pie de una montaña que ahora mismo se derrumbaba. El ruido fue ensordecedor, incluso pudo sentir la tierra crujir y los árboles partiéndose y despegándose del suelo.

Su cerebro finalmente reaccionó, y giró el rostro intentando ver a Sasuke sobre ella. Él le tomó la cabeza entre las manos y la obligó a ponerla bajo su torso. Todo pareció eterno y no pudo hacer nada, Sasuke la superaba en fuerza, su corazón palpitando agitadamente debido a la adrenalina retumbaba en sus oídos.

Conforme todo se tranquilizaba, volvió a intentar analizar el panorama, entonces lo vio, la cabeza de Sasuke estaba sangrado, un camino de sangre se había formado desde su sien, hasta su pálida mejilla.

-¡Sasuke!

Él la miró otra vez y sin darle tiempo de más, ella siguió:

-Estás sangrando, ¿por qué...

La pregunta murió en sus labios, pero él la leyó sin necesidad de que la soltase, ¿por qué había hecho algo tan estúpido cuando pudo hacer algo mucho más inteligente que protegerla por medio de su cuerpo?

La realidad lo golpeó de frente, ni siquiera lo pensó, el ruido, el peligro, todo fue tan rápido en su cabeza y solo pudo procesar que si no la protegía de la tierra, alguna piedra o madera podría hacerle daño. Hinata no era una damisela en apuros, era un ninja que pudo haber hecho algo más inteligente que usar su cuerpo para dejar que las rocas la lastimaran, como él había hecho sin embargo su hombría lo había hecho actuar primitivamente ante una amenaza de la naturaleza.

Consciente que todo había pasado, la dejó salir, ella lo empujo haciendo que se sentara, con cara asustadiza examinó su cabeza y sin pudor alguno le levantó la playera, seguramente buscando más heridas.

-¿Por qué?—Su dulce voz apenas fue audible, los ojos lunas se habían inundado.

Él desvió la mirada avergonzado, incapaz de reconocer que se bloqueó pero se juró a sí mismo que jamás volvería a pasar, él era un hombre fuerte había formas más seguras y efectivas de protegerla que esa.

Ella le acarició la sien y la mejilla, una caricia que lo hizo cerrar los ojos, ella se detuvo lo que hizo que volviera a abrir los ojos, encontró los dedos que antes lo acariciaron manchados de sangre y a Hinata con un puchero culpable.

-Porque eres mi mujer Hinata—Pronunciarlo en voz alta, lo hizo más real y a pesar de pensar todo lo contrario, en lugar de sentirse incomodo, le dio seguridad— Nada malo debe ocurrirte mientras esté cerca.

La revelación seca le traspasó el corazón a ella, intentó verle los ojos pero él no se lo permitió. Lo que él acaba de hacer por ella, nunca nadie lo hizo y la hacía sentir abrumada y confusa. Mordiéndose el labio inferior y negándose a dejar invadir de todos esos sentimientos conflictivos, cálidos y dolorosos; volvió a examinar la cabeza del moreno, buscando la causa del sangrado para así poco a poco curarle, él se afianzo a su cintura pero se negó a dejarse distraer y sobre todo a que le impidiera darle los primeros auxilios, aplicó presión en la pequeña herida y se limitó a poner presión en la herida.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxo**

La puerta se cerró tras de sí, volvió a su escritorio lleno de libros y documentos secretos. Un pequeño pitido la distrajo, bastó con levantar la mirada para observar al rubio profundamente dormido en una cama medica, en aquel cuarto solitario, el monitor mostraba una alteración en la frecuencia cardiaca, soltó un suspiro cansino y dejó que sus párpados cansados se cerraran.

Sin duda alguna necesitaba a Sasuke o pronto no podría mantenerlo dormido, Naruto era demasiado fuerte y estaba demasiado unido a Kurama, éste no tardaría en darse cuenta que él necesitaba ayuda. No pudo evitar el gruñido que brotó de sus labios cuando la actitud de Kakashi vino a su memoria.

Frunció los labios al comprender que para el actual hokage no era tan sencillo, muy independientemente que Naruto fuese hijo de su mentor, Sasuke era familiar de aquel amigo que consideró su hermano, ambos eran sus pupilos por eso se había visto tan reacio para traer inmediatamente al Uchiha, y a cambio había dado aquella peligrosa instrucción.

Ella por el contrario estaba encariñada únicamente con Naruto, ella tenía un lazo distinto con él, y sin embargo era la única que actuaba correctamente.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, aceptando que Kakashi tenía razón, había que provocar el menor daño posible entre ese par de amigos, los ojos se le aguaron mientras su mirada se posaba en el anaquel de medicamentos, sobre todo en aquel que podía afectar la memoria del Uzumaki, sin embargo era una maldita orden que tendría que cumplir.


	12. Conociendo la verdad

La habitación era iluminada apenas por una luz amarillenta del único foco suspendido en el techo, un par de futones en el suelo en cada extremo, lo más alejados posibles, y una mesita al centro bajo la luz.

Los ojos lunas acababan de aguarse, esa reacción lo desconcertó, ella lo miró por unos segundos atentamente mientras se le aguaban. Luego pareció percatarse del hecho, inclinando la cabeza huyendo de su escrutinio. Sasuke tomó aire lentamente, intentando comprender la reacción femenina sin poder evitar la incomodidad que lo invadió.

Hinata para Sasuke era un completo embrollo, seguía sin entenderla y confiar del todo en ella, sin embargo, había aprendido que los ojos de la Hyuga eran demasiado expresivos, y en aquel momento parecía conmovida, se tensó al finalmente dar con el motivo, la cajita de cartón seguía frente a ella sobre la mesita de la habitación del hostal, ese debía ser el motivo.

Las pequeñas y blancas manos femeninas se posaron sobre la mesita, Sasuke aún seguía de pie. Ella por un momento pensó en hacer lo mismo pero no lo hizo, aún sorprendida y conmovida del detalle del moreno.

Hacía ya dos semanas que Anko los había alcanzado dándole una nueva misión al Uchiha y enviándola con él y llevándose con ella las plantas que habían recabado.

Muchas cosas habían ocurrido, desde su esperada menstruación en la fecha esperada, cuatro días después de haber estado con él, anunciándole que no se encontraba embarazada y manteniéndolos un poco alejados en el ámbito sexual por el sangrado. Pero mostrándole otro lado del moreno.

En un inicio se sintió cohibida, avergonzada y sinceramente confundida. Incluso tal vez desconfiada. Su menstruación le sirvió para poner un limite que necesitaba al descubrir varios de sus actos equívocos. A estas alturas podía señalar exactamente cuáles eran sus errores, pero también que tenía solo dos caminos, vivir por ese camino de amargura o intentar ver el lado bueno de la situación.

Había llegado la hora dolorosa de aceptar finalmente que Naruto jamás había sido suyo, que sus vidas tomaron caminos diferentes. Su destino se había escrito tiempo atrás, y ahora que lo aceptaba tratando de romper todos sus pensamientos negativos, había sido una revelación y le había brindado un poco de paz.

Hacer el amor con Sasuke por despecho y deseo, había sido un error, eso jamás iba a cambiar desde su percepción. Se había equivocado a pesar de que era un hecho que con el tiempo estaba destinado a realizarse, ahora deseaba que hubiese ocurrido porque sus motivaciones fuesen distintas; era lo que cada persona merecía de un encuentro de esa índole.

Sasuke a pesar de ser frío, engreído e incluso a veces egoísta; con ella, a ella le había mostrado una parte de su personalidad distinta. El respeto que mostró antes de tomarla, incluso cuando lo hizo, usar su cuerpo para protegerla, sus disimuladas preocupaciones sobre su cansancio o estado mientras continuaban con su misión y ahora ese detalle, jamás nadie le había dado…

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, porque el nudo en la garganta fue tan doloroso, solo era una caja de rollos de canela, pero nunca nadie mostró esa consideración con ella. Levantó los ojos lunas, Sasuke no la miraba parecía incomodo y distante.

Él se alejó y se quitó la capa de viaje aventándola al futón que le pertenecía, era de pocas palabras pero sus actos hablaban mucho. Sasuke era un buen hombre, tenía un pasado oscuro y por eso muchas de sus acciones eran tachadas de egoístas e incluso malvadas, y ése mismo hombre, era protector con las personas que le importaban y por alguna extraña razón ella se había convertido en una de ellas, el motivo aún no lograba descifrarlo del todo, ¿sería el simple hecho de que había sido la persona elegida para su esposa? ¿O sería como él había dicho le despertaba un cierto interés… sexual? ¿Habría sido el hacer el amor?

Hinata se puso de pie, indecisa, con los ojos aún inundados por las lágrimas con pasos lentos e inseguros fue hacia él, abrazándolo por la espalda, tomándolo por sorpresa, no le importó a pesar de sentirse insegura, sus brazos lo envolvieron por el abdomen aferrándose con fuerza y fue por primera vez sincera:

-Muchas gracias, quiero cuidarte como tú lo haces conmigo y espero en un futuro amarte más que a mi voluntad del fuego.

Realmente lo anhelaba, era lo que más deseaba, Sasuke merecía todo eso. Era capaz de ver su suerte en aquel túnel oscuro, Sasuke era un buen hombre a pesar de su historia negativa, ¿y quién era ella para juzgarlo o aquellos? Nadie era perfecto...

Él se tensó, a pesar de la postura Hinata podía escuchar el latido potente del moreno. Quería devolverle el favor, tal vez por educación o simplemente por su personalidad al no encontrarse acostumbrada a ser cuidada de tal manera, porque era muy distinta a la manera en la que la llegaron a cuidar los miembros secundarios del clan, Sasuke ni siquiera tenía un motivo real para mantenerla con vida o cumplir un antojo.

Era estúpido sentirse protegida y conmovida después de todo siempre hubo alguien que la protegió al ser la futura cabeza del clan. Sasuke no era parte de ellos, él sólo comenzó a hacerlo; pero había algo distinto que no podía explicar, y que despertaba tanto en ella.

-Sasuke kun.

Él no le respondió, pero la reconfortó que al menos no rompiera su abrazo. Decidida a romper el abrazo se detuvo, mantuvo sus manos aferradas para luego desplegar sus palmas en el abdomen marcado, era sorprenderte como los músculos podían marcarse bajo la tela, y cómo tomaban más forma bajo su sutil caricia, haciéndolos mucho más notables.

Entonces se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, se sonrojó y él habló:

-No hagas eso—Sonó brusco, lo sabía.

Esas manos sobre su estomago lo pusieron duro en un instante, y no había tenido tiempo suficiente para procesar sus palabras, ¿le había dicho todo aquello por una caja de un aberrante pan? Uno que a ella le gustaba… Sus labios quisieron formar una sonrisa, porque al comprar aquellos rollos de canela después de todo lo hizo con la intención de ¿De qué? ¿De llevársela a la cama, hacerla sonreír o simplemente agradarle? ¿Por qué siempre andaba buscando su aprobación?

Las mejillas de Hinata se tiñeron de rojo, la vergüenza era mayúscula al darse cuenta de su acción impulsiva.

Sasuke la tomó de las muñecas y la puso frente a él, consciente de cómo podría malinterpretar su tono de voz, ante sus oscuros ojos ella parecía tímida, avergonzada más no asustada. Hinata le mantuvo la mirada y él comenzó a elevar sus pequeñas manos. Los ojos negros se abrieron cuando ella recuperó cierta voluntad en sus manos y le tomó las mejillas en una dulce caricia y le sonrió.

Ella parecía un ángel y eso iba a matarlo, joder le gustaba demasiado. Ella aumentó su estatura a lo mucho unos cinco centímetros, y pudo entender enseguida lo que pretendía, quizá el que aplicara un poco de fuerza atrayéndolo también lo obvió.

Le soltó las muñecas para tomarla de la pequeña cintura apretándola a su cuerpo, sentir su miembro apretado por ella casi lo hace jadear, ella necesitaba saber que ocurriría si aceptaba ese beso. Un beso debía ser suficiente, lo sabía, Hinata merecía ese tipo de consideración, no debía presionar; más no podía conformarse con un solo beso.

Se inclinó un poco, solo lo necesario para estar más cerca, sin tocarle los labios.

-Si acepto ese beso que inicias, no voy a detenerme y puedes imaginar porque lo estas sintiendo, que es lo que en verdad quiero de ti.

Hinata soltó la respiración en su boca con las mejillas más rojas, no estaba temblando y eso ya era ganancia, comenzó a respirar agitadamente y le miró los labios, intentó leer en esos ojos lunas qué deseaba sin estar seguro de lo que concluyó.

Se inclinó un poco más y ella lo hizo, lo atrajo más y unió sus labios besándolo delicadamente en un inicio, luego profundizando el beso, dejándola saborear su sabor.

Sasuke la apretó más a su cuerpo si eso era posible. Recibió su aliento cálido y la tomó en sus brazos deseando no soltarla, ¿por qué tenía que desear tanto a la pequeña Hyuga? Su respiración estaba incluso más agitada que la de ella, disfrutó del sabor de su saliva, de la carnosidad y calidez de sus labios. Sus manos fueron directo al redondo y duro trasero apretándola contra él, disfrutando de la redondez de sus nalgas de sus suaves pechos contra su torso, de la perfección de su cuerpo.

Hinata se despegó solo un poco para meter aire en sus pulmones, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y por su mirada supo que no era el único excitado. Llevó sus manos a su cuello y nuca haciéndola que hiciera la cabeza aún más atrás para verla mejor, le acarició con un dedo el labio inferior, perdiéndose en esos ojos que deberían ser su enemigo y que solo podían atraparlo como en ese momento, demostrándole que la pequeña y débil heredera Hyuga lo tenía.

No había duda de ello, se comportaba como un verdadero estúpido a su lado y sin duda haría cualquier cosa que ella deseara para tenerla contenta, Naruto podía irse al infierno, no había sido su culpa y Hinata debía haberlo superado hace un buen rato, de otra forma ¿por qué se habría acostado con él?

Sin duda debió darse cuenta quién era mejor…

-Sasuke…-Fue un susurro, una suplica quizá, su voz, su dulce y femenina voz.

-Te deseo y me gustas mucho—Confesó en voz ronca, los ojos lunas entrecerrados se abrieron con sorpresa pero sin atisbo de duda, le creía, lo supo enseguida.

Hinata dibujó una sonrisa, no fue burlona, sino dulce y es que él no podría saber lo que era sentirse deseada por primera vez, ser por primera vez la prioridad de alguien, y no de cualquier persona, Sasuke el ultimo Uchiha, guapísimo por supuesto y tan fuerte como… Naruto… el recordarlo no dolió tanto, ni siquiera podía retenerlo tanto en su mente, no cuando Sasuke le acariciaba el labio inferior, la llenaba con su calor al tenerlo tan cerca.

Con manos inseguras ella volvió a tomarlo del cuello, lo abrazó y se pegó más a él, tanto como podía porque en ese momento un río de lava iba a su pelvis y comenzaba a desbordarse.

Sasuke volvió a ser bueno con ella cuando inclinó su rostro y la besó, lento, invadiendo su boca con su lengua, su sabor. Se estremeció en sus brazos y no le importó ser obvia de sus deseos porque sabía que él también la deseaba.

Las manos de Sasuke tomaron sus pechos sobre la ropa y solo entonces los sintió tan pesados, los pezones se le endurecieron tanto que comenzaron a dolerle y el tacto le fue insuficiente con tanta ropa encima. Él debió entenderlo porque la llevó a su futón, el solo sentir el olor masculino en sus fosas nasales empeoró la situación, o quizá fue que la llenase de besos mientras la desvestía. Pareció una eternidad tenerlo desnudo a pesar que en todo ese camino la llevó al orgasmo a punto de besos y caricias.

Tenerlo dentro fue la culminación de su anhelo, seguía siendo grande para ella, pero sus paredes poco a poco se abrían y se acostumbraban de tenerlo dentro, y él fue tan delicado y paciente; lo que sintió en ese momento fue desbordante, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas junto al placer y otra cosa que no podía identificar…

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

La oscuridad reinaba al exterior, la oficina del hokage prácticamente estaba en silencio, Kakashi sentado en su silla parecía pensativo, Tsunade lucía preocupada frente a él, también sentada en una silla.

-Seguro aguantara un poco más, a más tardar en dos días ellos tendrán que regresar y en unos cuántos días será la boda—Finalmente habló Kakashi mirando por la ventana el cielo azulino estrellado.

-Cada vez necesito dosis más altas—Confesó—Tenemos que apresurar todo.

Kakashi la miró pensativo y finalmente accedió.

-Hablare con Hiashi.

Los ojos azules de su predecesora se iluminaron infinitamente.

Kakashi deseó disminuir la carga sobre sus hombros. No era solo mantener a Naruto en peligro, sino la aptitud de Shikamaru, estaba seguro que ya sospechaba algo y tal como decía la rubia mantener a Naruto dormido, solo terminaría en dos opciones: Kurama despertara o que le hicieran un daño incorregible al Uzumaki.

¿Por qué ser líder tenía que ser tan complicado?

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

-¿Deseas tener hijos pronto?—La voz de Sasuke seguía siendo muy ronca, el calor de su piel desnuda al estar abrazados, de lado a su espalda, la hizo estremecer, de pronto imaginar a un pequeño niño corriendo detrás de él, con aquellos ojos negros y pelo azabache fue tan tentador…-Porque si no es así estamos cometiendo los mismos errores del inicio—volvió a hablar él, saliendo de su interior dejando que los fluidos escaparan del interior femenino.

Hinata sopesó lo recién ocurrido, acababan de hacer el amor otra vez sin protección, completamente mojados por el sudor y el impresionante placer que experimentaron en la unión tan intensa.

-¿Cuántos hijos deseas tener Sasuke kun?

Él le besó el cuello, nunca se había detenido a pensarlo, solo sabía que quería hacer renacer su clan.

-¿Cuántos vas a darme?—Regresó al no tener respuestas.

-No lo sé—Respondió en un susurro, un tanto avergonzada— Los que tú quieras.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior sorprendida de su propia respuesta, la habían enseñado a ser complaciente pero la respuesta no salió por eso, si no por… que era lo que deseaba.

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

Hinata Hyuga tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, estaba de pie al lado del alto moreno, él en cambio a ella parecía mucho más relajado que cuando se marchó, y aquel nerviosismo de la Hyuga no parecía deberse al compromiso, sino a ¿vergüenza?

-Me alegro saber que han cumplido con éxito la misión—Habló después de que Sasuke guardase silencio—Hinata puedes retirarte.

La pelizul asintió enseguida, lo que le sorprendió fue la mirada cómplice que sostuvo a Sasuke antes de retirarse.

Sasuke se encontró con los ojos entrecerrados de Kakashi, esperó los cuestionamientos y sopesó como iba a sortear la avalancha de preguntas que sospechaba le haría el peligris.

-Supongo que me he perdido de algo—Habló el hokage.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, ¿cómo revelar los preciosos momentos que le había regalado Hinata? ¿cómo hablar de lo hermosa y entregada que era?

Ante su silencio Kakashi volvió a romperlo:

-Me alegro porque se ha decidido que en un par de días se celebrara su matrimonio.

-¿Por qué?—Preguntó no porque le desagradara la idea, sino por la premura, ¿qué estaba pasando esta vez?

-No tiene caso esperar, además el clan Hyuga ya tiene todos los preparativos listos, incluso feudales han comenzado a llegar. Al parecer su boda será el evento del año.

Sasuke por primera vez lo dudó había algo que no le gustaba en absoluto.

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

El salón de té era reconfortante y silencioso, Hinata llevó la bandeja al lugar con cierto nerviosismo. Sabía que Sasuke había llegado hacía unos días minutos y a pesar de que la cita había sido concertada y que había tenido todo el día para prepararse seguía nerviosa.

Entro sintiéndose culpable otra vez, sentía que todo el mundo sabía que había perdido su virginidad, una completa locura, ¿cómo alguien podría saberlo?

Sasuke estaba sentado frente a la mesita sobre sus rodillas en un cojín oscuro. Enseguida la miró y le dedicó media sonrisa que hizo que sus entrañas se estremecieran mojándole la entrepierna.

-¿Cómo estás?

Hinata le sonrió como respuesta y se dedicó a servirle un poco de té.

-Bien—Finalmente respondió, él tenía una expresión que no le agradó—¿Pasa algo?

-No entiendo porque adelantaron todo.

Hinata se encogió de hombros, también le había tomado por sorpresa, pero a diferencia de un inicio esta vez no tuvo miedo, quizá un poco de melancolía al pensar en Naruto y su amor no correspondido. Pero el miedo se había ido, quizá estaba resignada.

Volvió a sonreírle al Uchiha que la miraba con expresión inescrutable.

-Tampoco lo sé. Solo padre me lo comunicó... pero no debe ser malo, de hecho… me emociona, mañana… seré tu esposa.

Sasuke miró las mejillas rosadas, Hinata era incapaz de sostenerle la mirada y entonces sonrió ella tenía razón hacía una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Se inclinó hacia adelante y con un dedo le levantó el mentón para besarla.

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

-Parece una muñequita.

Hinata miró a la anciana que se lo dijo, aquella mujer la había cuidado en sus primeros años de vida, y la sentía como una abuelita, como parte de su familia, después de todo siempre recurría a ella cuando algo no iba bien. Cuando el dolor no cedía en sus heridas o cuando se sentía derrotada, siempre en secreto, los sentimentalismos estaban prohibidos en su clan.

Hinata miró su reflejo en el espejo, ella tenía razón, ni ella podía reconocerse, la maquillista a pesar de usar tonos claros la había dejado hermosa, resaltando sus pómulos y los ojos. El peinado era un moño en su nuca. El vestido era tradicional, pero nunca deseó algo diferente y en unas horas dejaría de preocuparse por cuidar y guiar acertadamente al clan Hyuga, en un par de horas sería una Uchiha…

Nunca habría imaginado que el día de su boda sería tan especial, o que se sentiría de esa manera.

Sasuke se había mostrado satisfecho, feliz y le había repetido en varias ocasiones por la mañana que sería suya, una Uchiha. Nunca habría imaginado que su futuro esposo fuese a visitarla a escondidas antes del amanecer, le había llevado rollos de canela, la había llenado de besos y la había mantenido entre sus brazos; como siempre la había hecho sentir especial y cuando quiso devolver el favor de la única manera que sabía y anhelaba él le había dicho que aquella noche la haría suya como su señora, la bella señora Uchiha, que tendrían que esperar.

Unos toques leves en la puerta distrajeron a ambas mujeres, la mayor abrió lo más rápido que pudo, fue entonces cuando Hinata pudo apreciar a Ino con una elegante camisa blanca y una falda negra que resaltaba sus hermosas curvas, sin duda lista para la ocasión. En sus manos llevaba un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas con algunas lilas.

Debió ser obvia su emoción porque Ino le sonrió, al escuchar la puerta cerrarse comprendió que la anciana las había dejado solas, entonces también vio que la sonrisa de Ino no era sincera.

-¿Qué tal Hina chan?

-Creo que estoy nerviosa—Contestó tratando de restarle importancia a sus pensamientos.

-Me imagino, debe ser complicado después de… bueno, tú y Naruto. Debe ser horrible que te obliguen a casarte con quien no amas.

Hinata dejó el ramo en el tocador alejándose de la rubia, ¿qué podía decirle? Siendo tan transparentemente a veces.

-Al inicio fue tan difícil—Reconoció—Quería escapar de mis deberes, dejar de existir. Pero Naruto kun una vez más me guio a hacer lo correcto—Ino frunció su perfecta ceja rubia por eso Hinata le dio la espalda—Una vez que me comprometieron él decidió también comprometerse, no lo culpo… y yo debía seguir con mi camino.

-¿De qué hablas Hina? ¿Naruto te dijo que te casaras con Sasuke kun?

-No por supuesto que no… al inicio él también parecía desesperado, luego—Hinata calló recordando lo difícil que había sido para ella—él encontró a alguien más… yo nunca fui suficiente y todo fue tan complicado.

-No Hinata chan, ¿de qué estas hablando? Naruto no ha buscado ni encontrado a nadie más. De hecho, él está desaparecido, no es nada oficial, pero Shikamaru está preocupado.

Hinata entonces la enfrentó, por un momento lo dudó pero enseguida pensó que quizá era una misión secreta a la cual había sido enviado y que Lee y Ten-Ten lo habían encontrado sin querer.

-Creo que es un malentendido—Respondió segura—Sé que él está con alguien más.

-Por supuesto que no Hina chan. Shikamaru, me lo comentó, no lo encuentra. Y todos sabemos todo lo que ha hecho para volver a tu lado, los enfrentamientos que ha tenido, las restricciones que puso tu clan si él se acerca a esta zona y a él no le importó nada de eso, seguía aquí, seguía queriendo saber a dónde te habían mandado de misión con Sasuke kun. Seguía haciendo lo posible para que le permitieran casarse contigo. Cualquiera podrá confirmártelo.

-¿De qué hablas?—Preguntó Hinata sin poder creerlo.

-¿Por qué crees que ha buscado a alguien más cuando por fin reconoció tu amor?—Cuestionó Ino incrédula.

Hinata fue incapaz de responder, pensando en todo lo que Ino acaba de revelar, ¿podría ser verdad?

-Hinata, Naruto te ha buscado sin cesar y él debe estar muriendo sabiendo que vas a casarte con Sasuke.

-Yo…

El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza, su mente se volvió un caos, imaginando a Naruto, lo que Ino relataba parecía típicas conductas de él, ¿habría sido capaz? La respuesta retumbó en su cabeza y con ello la urgencia de su boda, los cambios que hicieron nuevamente: SI, debía ser verdad.

Por un momento el pánico la atenazó y se cuestionó entonces, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿podía casarse con otro cuando Naruto la buscaba y anhelaba?

 **Chicas o chicos espero, les guste el capitulo, me había quedado atorada, finalmente salió, que felicidad, creo que si todo sale bien y tengo mas tiempito, ahora la historia al menos no tardara meses en actualizarse.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sé que ya anhelaban esta actualización, asi que estoy feliz de darselas, nos vemos pronto.**


	13. Chapter 11

**ASUMO MI ERROR**

La tensión que lo recorría no lo dobló, podía sentir como el corazón le latía de prisa, sin embargo estaba alerta, debía ser producto de la adrenalina. Dio un suspiro largo, seguro que Temari ya debía estar camino a la mansión Hyuga, podría estar molesta cuando él no llegara a la hora acordada. Amaba a Temari, y probablemente ella se molestara y tardara un poco en comprender porque estaba a punto de arruinar la boda a la cual ella iba a asistir con sus hermanos y otras personalidades de la Arena, pero se lo debía a Naruto.

Ahora que sabía dónde estaba y su estado, no podía dejarlo solo, no podía permitir que le hicieran tal canallada, él no podía permitirlo, él no merecía que la aldea le robara la mujer qué amaba. Jamás podría entender porque los mandos tomaban decisiones tan radicales, y sobre todo tampoco podía encontrar aún el motivo por la boda de prisa de Uchiha y Hinata, fuera cuál fuere no era justificación para dejaran de lado a Naruto.

Finalmente el callejón dejó ser silencioso, observó a Sakura acercarse, por su cara también estaba tensa.

-Shikamaru—A pesar de querer fingirse serena no lo logró, el nerviosismo fue perceptible en su voz, no la culpaba estaban jugando con la confianza de dos grandes.

Asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a seguirla. Siguieron caminando, poco a poco el hospital de Konoha se hizo visible, ellos siguieron hasta llegar a la parte trasera. Lento bajaron unas escaleras subterráneas, casi escondidas tras unos arbustos decorativos.

-¿Qué sucede?—Le preguntó al notarla más nerviosa.

-Realmente estoy preocupada…

-¿Le pasado algo malo?—Preguntó enseguida, preocupado por el estado de Naruto.

Sakura se giró un poco y posó una sonrisa triste en sus labios, luego una mirada avergonzada.

-Hace un rato que lo revisé estaba bien. Más bien estaba preocupada por la reacción de Tsunade cuando descubra que yo…

-Esperemos que podamos cubrir eso—Intentó tranquilizarla, ella negó.

-No te preocupes asumo mi parte en esto. Es tan injusto lo que le están haciendo a Naruto. Hinata chan lo necesita, ella no puede enfrentarse sola a su clan y la aldea. Y yo no puedo dejar que Sasuke kun se casé con ella.

Shikamaru movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa, se mordió el labio inferior con cierto remordimiento, de alguna manera jugó con los sentimientos de Sakura manipulándola, aprovechando el amor enfermizo al Uchiha pero si no lo hubiera hecho jamás hubiera podido acercarse siquiera a Naruto.

Después de pequeño laberinto, el ruido de aparatos médicos fue audible.

-No hay de qué preocuparse—Sakura habló para tranquilizarlo al notarlo alerta—Todos están en la boda de Hinata. A Tsunade, no le pareció extraño que yo me ofreciera a cuidarlo, era lo lógico, ¿cómo iba a querer estar en la boda de Sasuke kun?

-Bueno, los dos sabemos que no habrá boda, una vez que lo despiertes.

Sakura le sonrió de forma tímida y asintió enseguida recuperando entusiasmo.

 **xoxoxox**

El corazón le golpeaba en el pecho, se estaba quedando sin aire en los pulmones y comenzaba a sentirse asfixiada. Ino parecía preocupada frente a ella. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

¿Qué debía hacer?

La pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, mostrando dos rostros tan distintos.

-Hinata chan, debes calmarte.

La puerta se abrió sin previo aviso. Hanabi entró con una radiante sonrisa, totalmente ajena a la tensión.

-El lugar esta lleno, no faltó ni uno solo de los invitados de papá. Y tu prometido está de película, incluso estuvo recibiendo a algunos de los invitados. Pero ya todos pasaron a sus lugares. Te están esperando… ¿sucede algo?—Cuestionó al observar a su hermana mayor nerviosa e incluso pálida tras el maquillaje.

Hinata miró a Ino, la piel se le erizó.

-Hina—Hanabi insistió.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior recordando las palabras de Lee, tal vez Naruto en un inicio hizo todo lo que Ino le relato, luego… luego encontró consuelo en otros brazos, Naruto estaría bien y ella tenía que cumplir lo que se esperaba de ella, no podía hacerle eso a su padre, y sobre todo a Sasuke que había sido tan atento con ella.

Apenas descendió, encontró a su padre en el recibidor, Hanabi e Ino salieron juntas al jardín trasero. Su padre la miró por un rato, sin decir nada le brindó su brazo para la caminata al altar. Se tomó a él con fuerza, deseando ser fuerte y atreverse a cuestionarle sobre Naruto, ¿pero qué ganaría?

En el jardín había dos hileras de filas de sillas, todos los presentes estaban de pie esperándola. Cruzó sin ver realmente caras, con el pecho impidiéndole respirar correctamente, preguntándose aún si hacía lo correcto.

Hiashi la soltó depositando su mano temblorosa sobre la cálida de Sasuke, al verlo a los ojos, sintió más que remordimiento, él le sonrió, y ella solo consiguió sentirse más confusa y culpable. Él merecía algo mejor, alguien que no tratara de amarlo, alguien que lo amara de verdad, alguien que no amase a otra persona.

La ceremonia fue mecánica, o al menos no podría recordar nada con claridad. Deseó no haber nunca hablado con Ino, antes de que ella apareciera se había resignado, ahora su mente se debatía entre versiones, ilusiones y temores.

Les aplaudieron e incluso Sasuke le dio un beso fugaz que no pudo responder y que fue el sello de su recién matrimonio, por tanto fue tan casto. Ahora estaba casada, no había vuelta a atrás, más no podía dejar de pensar en Naruto y en anhelar más tiempo para saber si había hecho lo correcto.

Se sentaron en la mesa correspondiente, llena de flores y cristalería fina, era una boda de ensueño no podía negarlo, cada detalle era especial, sin embargo sentía que no le pertenecía o merecía. Antes que pudiera analizar nada más, Sasuke tomó el micrófono:

-Estoy muy agradecido con todos los que asistieron para celebrar con nosotros esta unión entre dos grandes clanes de la aldea oculta entre las hojas. Quiero agradecer a Hiashi Hyuga por la dulce, sincera, bella y fuerte hija que me ha confiado el día de hoy, después de mi oscuro pasado, me ha regalado la luz que mi vida necesitaba, la luz que no merecía pero que cuidaré con mi vida. Gracias Hinata por aceptarme, por cambiar mi vida y formar parte de ella.

Los aplausos estallaron mientras observaba a Sasuke volver a su lado. Observó el lugar repleto de gente, satisfecha de la nueva unión, gente sorprendida y conmovida por las palabras de Sasuke.

Ella también estaba sorprendida y aturdida. Quiso sonreírle, pero la sonrisa debió salirle floja, rota. Otro aguijonazo de culpabilidad se abrió paso en su corazón, se mordió el labio inferior, completamente acorralada.

Sasuke le beso la frente, mientras le susurraba que se tranquilizara, quizá pensando que estaba nerviosa por la gente, la ceremonia… qué equivocado estaba.

Todo fue lento, intentando dibujar sonrisas, disimulando, tratando de olvidar y centrarse. La comida había pasado, en un rato más partirían el pastel. Esperando el tiempo, decidió ir al baño, Sasuke le asintió un poco sorprendido ya que no tenía tanto que se había alejado con la misma excusa.

El sol estaba a punto de esconderse, era un bello atardecer.

Un poco antes de entrar al sanitario, le tomaron el brazo, cuando se giró se encontró con los ojos jades de Sakura. Ella no estaba arreglada, quizá un poco ufano fijarse en ello.

-Hinata tienes que acompañarme.

Le sorprendió la petición pero no se negó. Se alejaron del bullicio llegando un pequeño jardín en el área este de la casa. Entonces su mundo colapso por completo.

Frente a ella estaba Naruto, pálido, parecía tan débil, tan frágil y enfermo.

-Hina chan—La abrazó y ella aún no podía hablar, aun así notó como Sakura se alejaba.

-Naruto—Lo nombró en cuanto salió de su ensimismamiento—¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿qué haces aquí?—La voz fue temblorosa.

-Vine por ti.

Una sola frase que la asustó, miró hacía atrás como si pudiera ver la fiesta, el bullicio era audible pero estaba lejos de todos.

-¿Por mí?—Cuestionó sin poder comprenderlo.

-¿Por quién si no?

-¿Y Shion?

Naruto frunció su ceja izquierda.

-¿Ella qué?

-Me dijeron que estabas con ella—Le dijo sosteniéndola la mirada, ¿de qué iba todo?

-¿Qué? No es verdad, yo no… ni siquiera recuerdo cómo pasó, pero me durmieron para que no pudiera buscarte. A estas alturas no me importa lo que hayan hecho, yo vine por ti, no voy alejarme, te voy a llevar conmigo, así nos tengamos que ir de aquí. Tengo dos manos fuertes para luchar por nosotros ahora que te he encontrado.

Hinata agachó la mirada y dio un paso atrás. Pasmada por la recién confesión de Naruto, un tanto incrédula, pero el estado demacrado del rubio no le permitió dudar del todo.

-Es tarde… ya me casé—Respondió en un pequeño susurro—¿Dónde estabas?—Reclamó sin poder evitarlo—Creí que me habías abandonado, creí que… me dijeron que estabas con Shion…

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, recordando todos los acontecimientos ocurridos.

-Lo siento Hina chan, pero por más que trataba ubicarte no podía, Sasuke debió hacer algo para que no pudiera sentirlos…

-Es tarde Naruto—Decidió cortarlo.

-No, Hina yo te amo.

-¿Y crees que yo no? Pero me acabo de casar…

\- Ése hijo de perra, siempre llevándome la contraria, de seguro fue él, él debió dormirme, debió ser Sasuke, siempre queriéndome ganar, ¿no te das cuenta? Fue Sasuke, sino fuera por Shikamaru y Sakura yo seguiría dormido. No lo dejaré salirse con la suya por eso vine por ti, tenemos que irnos…

Hinata solo pudo cuestionarse si Sasuke podría ser capaz de algo tan vil, después de que le dio la opción de elegir a Naruto, ofreciéndole su ayuda para salir del compromiso, ¿podría haber planeado todo?

Aun con las dudas y contra el deseo que comenzaba a surgir en su interior, dijo lo que sabía debía decir:

-Estoy casada… no puedo irme.

-Eso no me importa, tú eres mía y no se ha consumado el matrimonio. Y no dejaré que Sasuke te ponga sus sucias manos encima.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, incapaz de revelarle que era tarde también para ello.

-Yo… ya no soy la misma, yo en verdad creí que tú te habías resignado, que estaba sola yo… ya no te merezco.

-No digas eso bonita—Naruto le acarició el rostro, pego sus frentes—Yo te amo y tu me amas, tenemos que huir lo más pronto que podamos, antes de que se den cuenta que no apareces. Antes de que Sasuke vuelva a hacer uno de sus sucios trucos.

Los ojos azules eran implorantes, y cuando posó sus labios sobre los de ella, le desconectó el cerebro, recordando cuánto había esperado por él, cuánto lo amaba y cómo Sasuke siempre hablaba de forma cínica y despectiva de él, Naruto no debía estar tan equivocado, aquel era un juego de poder, y ella no tenía porque estar en medio. Se separó para tomar aire y luego movió la cabeza afirmativamente mientras ponía sus manos encima de las de él, sabiendo que no podía dejar que su esfuerzo fuese inútil.

-Espérame aquí, tengo que tomar algunas cosas de mi habitación y quitarme esta ropa, no tardo más de cinco minutos, dijo impulsiva.

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

Hinata guardaba a toda prisa su ropa en esa pequeña mochila, estaba tan nerviosa que sus manos temblaban pensando que guardar y que no, aunque tenía claro que sólo se llevaría unas pocas cosas se sentía desesperada intentando hacer todo lo más rápido posible pero sus manos nerviosas no hacían más que hacer la tarea aun más lenta, sus ojos lunas bajaron a la amplia falda de la ropa dándose cuenta que quitársela también le llevaría tiempo, negó con su cabeza volviendo a ver la mochila sobre la cama metiendo otro pantalón, un golpe seco en la puerta la hizo detenerse y voltear hacia la entrada.

Sasuke se encontraba ahí con el mangekyu en sus ojos denotando el mal humor que cargaba en su interior, Hinata lo percibió puesto que el Uchiha llenó esa habitación con una energía oscura y hasta cierto modo demoniaca, para él que esperaba encontrarla justamente de esa manera no fue una sorpresa verla como un ratón acorralado ¿por qué mierda había hecho aquello? Él le dio una oportunidad, no debió intentar engañarlo, no a él; sin perder detalle de lo paralizada que se encontraba la Hyuga.

-Terminemos con esto de una vez-Habló en ese silencio, Hinata hiperventiló no entendiéndolo, viéndolo avanzar hacia ella de manera amenazante.

-Sasuke...- Se atrevió a pronunciar para ver una sonrisa burlesca e irónica de parte de él, suficiente para que ella mirara por todo el cuarto buscando alguna manera de escapar, sabía que él no tardaría mucho en darse cuenta que ella esperaba escapar momentos antes y aunque no pensaba que sería tan rígido como él tenía en mente, su miedo era justificable.

-Quítate la ropa- Dijo quedando a dos metros de distancia de ella, arrojando un vaso al suelo, derramando su contenido en la lustrada madera.

El rostro femenino se tornó rojo al escuchar la petición, negando de inmediato aturdida y tontamente retrocediendo algunos pasos que sólo la llevaría a toparse con la pared de madera de aquella que era su habitación en la mansión Hyuga.

-Aún falta cortar el pastel—Habló mordiéndose el labio inferior.

La sonrisa burlesca desapareció, entrecerró los ojos, molesto, denotando en cada acción la furia que estaba conteniendo, él le iba a demostrar que con un Uchiha no se juega y ella pagaría por la osadía de sus acciones, ella era una simple niña mimada que había jugado de la peor manera sus cartas y peor aún lo había utilizado a él que había decidido ser benévolo con ella. Aventó el costoso comenzó a quitarse la ropa, mostrando su perfecto y trabajado torso, Hinata miró con espanto esa parte atlética de anatomía masculina que si bien no tenía nada de indecente la hacía sentir incomoda y asustada en aquel momento.

Intentó retroceder más aunque él no se hubiera movido de su lugar con cada acto que hacía el moreno se sentía más acorralada, finalmente como el depredador que era asechó lentamente a su víctima, que se hacía aún más pequeña en ese lugar acorralada, sus ojos se humedecieron, aún así no creía que nada malo fuera a suceder, pero estaba demasiado consciente que tendría que lidiar con la furia del moreno... de ese hombre que ahora era su esposo.

Sin duda alguna, era evidente que él se había enterado de sus intenciones, tal como suponía Naruto él debió hacer algo para apartarlo y por eso sabía. Sasuke estaba furioso y no podía culparlo, acababa de empeorarlo más mintiéndole sobre el pastel, pero necesitaban hablar y él tenía muchas cosas que explicarle aún.

Al quedar frente a ella el moreno bajo su vista analizándola, viendo como el pecho femenino se movía descontroladamente y ella era incapaz de darle la cara, "maldita Hyuga" pensó frustrado.

-Esto pudo ser diferente- Se lo reveló motivado por la furia, posando sus manos en las mejillas rojas de la chica que de inmediato al darse cuenta del movimiento que quería dar, quiso evitar el beso—Me has hecho hacer el ridículo todo este maldito tiempo, debiste pensarlo antes de ir tan lejos. Ahora me perteneces, ¿te das cuenta?

-Es precisamente lo que tenemos que aclarar—Se atrevió a hablar mirándolo a los ojos—¿No te das cuenta que todo esto en un completo error?

Él pareció convulsionar por la rabia, se dio la vuelta sabiendo que si no se alejaba explotaría. Hinata le tomó el brazo no permitiría que escapara si explicarle porque había lastimado a Naruto, pero él se zafó y no fue de madera limpia, su fuerza no podía medirse ni por asomo con la de ella, que fue golpeada en la mandíbula y mejilla, cayendo al suelo y una parte de la cama.

El dolor fue intenso, sin duda había sido combinando con chakra. Por instinto, y cuánto se sintió menos aturdida se llevó la mano a la boca, donde aún le pulsaba dolorosamente. Antes, sus ojos enfocaron el edredón lila, manchado por un semicírculo de sangre, entonces miró su mano, también manchada, el dolor seguía y su pasmo fue tanto que no pudo moverse.

Sasuke la observó arrodillada en el suelo, recargada en la cama, parecía lastimada y luego comprendió lo que había ocurrido, no había sido su intención golpearla, más se lo merecía. Sin darle tiempo de nada, la tomó de los brazos obligándola a ponerse de pie, entonces observó su lindo rostro compungido, asustado, un hilillo de sangre corria por la comisura de sus labios y su mejilla y mentón donde había tenido contacto estaba completamente rojo, incluso en algunos lados podía verse levemente morado.

La novia ya no podría dar la cara con semejante golpe, no había sido su culpa, en el estado en el cual estaba su cuerpo reaccionaba solo y ella se lo merecía por zorra.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría engañándolo? ¿Cuánto tiempo habría planeado todo con Naruto? Pero si pensaban que lo seguirían usando estaban muy equivocados.

Utilizó su magnifico ojo para llevarla lejos de ahí, tan lejos donde Naruto no pudiera siquiera rastrearlos.

Cuando llegaron, a ella volvieron a doblársele las rodillas, la soltó dejándola caer hincada frente a él. La cama con pétalos de rosa, le provocó nauseas recordándole cómo había caído en las garras de aquella puta falsa.

Una puta zorra que había sabido bien fingir bajo de él, que le había dicho palabras que nunca sintió; si quería jugar con fuego, iba a quemarse y a él no iba a importarle y ya que era completamente suya se encargaría de consumir el maldito matrimonio, no sería el único que iba a sufrir en aquel infierno.

No dejaría que los planes les salieran. Se inclinó para volver a levantarla, los ojos lunas estaban más brillosos que de costumbre, pero ni siquiera lo notó, él estampó sus labios con furia contra los de ella que quiso resistirse y tal vez pelear.

Fue inútil, no pudo vencer la fuerza masculina que le sujetaba fuertemente sus mejillas evitando que se moviera, la besó bruscamente intentando acceder a su boca sin lograrlo en un primer momento mientras ella sollozaba e intentaba romper el contacto. Finalmente desesperada intentó coger más oxígeno por la boca cosa que el moreno aprovechó para introducir su lengua y saborearla de la manera que él había querido hacer desde la madrugada, que cómo la golfa que era, le había calentado, haciéndolo desearla.

Hinata se sentía acorralada eso era más de lo que ella podía aguantar y su última defensa fue morder fuertemente la lengua masculina, Sasuke sonrío y ese dolor percibido solo ayudó a que su miembro se despertara abruptamente, rompió el beso extasiado de lo que sintió, ella hipaba asustada empujando el pecho masculino de su cuerpo en un intento de alejarlo y escapar de ahí.

Solo un momento antes se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en su habitación, ¿pero dónde estaba?

El miedo que había dejado de tenerle a Sasuke volvió a surgir.

-¿Así que también sabes ser salvaje? Seguro a Naruto le ha de encantar esa faceta tuya tan vulgar— Cuestionó mordaz— Eso te daré entonces— Agregó.

La mirada oscura demostró que hablaba enserio y ella pudo descubrirlo, sus ojos lunas se terminaron de aguarse pero pudo contener las lágrimas tratando de buscar una salida, sabía que de nada serviría gritar, seguramente Sasuke le había llevado muy lejos de la mansión Hyuga.

Sasuke llevó las manos a la espalda femenina justamente donde el vestido se unía para de un solo movimiento romper el elegante cordón que lo unía, Hinata emitió un gritito perturbada al darse cuenta lo que había ocurrido, de inmediato llevó sus manos a sus pechos tratando de detener la tela para que no cayera y le cubriera, intentó correr pero las fuertes manos masculinas se posaron en los extremos de su cadera impidiéndoselo, y como nunca antes se sintió tan atrapada y expuesta.

-Por favor—Sollozó asustada, pero en el estado en el cual se encontraba el Uchiha no pudo ver lo frágil que lucía, ni lo vil de sus movimientos, solo mostró una mueca de fastidio misma que solo empequeñeció más a la Hyuuga.

-Culminaremos este estúpido matrimonio ahora, no voy a dejar que se burlen de mí— Anunció, ella se estremeció mirando hacia los lados del cuerpo masculino buscando alguna manera de escape... pero no la hubo...

Las manos masculinas tomaron las suyas alejándolas violentamente de su cuerpo provocando que la ropa que antes la cubría cayera tortuosamente lento por el cuerpo curvilíneo y níveo, la cara femenina se pasmó y sus manos intentaron liberarse incluso sus piernas intentaron defender su cuerpo de él, pero Sasuke fue más hábil logrando apresar sus manos en su espalda y así mismo colocarse detrás de ella, la imagen que había visto cuando el vestido cayó lo turbó, los pechos femeninos caer libres le brindaron una visión exquisita y lo único que quería era probarlos, tocarlos y tener esos pequeños pezones rosados en su boca entre sus dientes, no sabía si Naruto ya había disfrutado de aquello, seguramente sí, debió ser otra treta bien jugada haciéndolo creer que era virgen, pero desde hoy él sería el único le gustara o no a ambos.

-Por favor suéltame— Hinata sollozó denotando su miedo, pero él la ignoró, pasando su lengua por el blanquecino cuello de la chica, ella luchaba por perder aquel contacto sin éxito.

Sasuke se las arregló para sujetar ambas manos femeninas en una de las suyas, para con la otra empezar a quitarse el pantalón, movimiento que no fue inadvertido por ella que se tensó enseguida y comenzando a luchar con todas sus fuerzas para librarse sin saber que sólo conseguía excitarlo más, culpa de aquellos rozamientos que provocó entre sus cuerpos, él lo logró de alguna manera u otra pero finalmente estaba desnudo acercó su hombría a las nalgas de la chica que al sentirla sollozó más alto, mientras seguía intentando huir de él.

-Mierda— Lo escucho decir y luego la soltó rompiendo la delicada braga de encaje blanco que era la última prenda en caer esa noche.

Hinata intentó huir, pero él fue más rápido arrojándola sobre la cama para al instante caer encima de ella que confundida y aturdida sólo fue consciente de cómo él volvía a tomar sus muñecas posicionándolas por encima de su cabeza afianzándolas de esta manera y en cómo la cadera masculina la obligaba a abrir más las piernas por la fuerza que estaba aplicando, cuando quiso reaccionar lo tenía en medio de ellas volviendo a besar sus labios con fiereza, succionando su cuello, frotando vergonzosamente y lascivamente sus miembros.

Las lágrimas salieron finalmente al sentirse impotente para detenerlo, realmente él lo haría y lo sabía, lloró y no le importó pues estaba aterrada de sentir la hombría del moreno tan cerca de su intimidad. Sasuke bajó a uno de los pechos femeninos metiendo el pezón en su boca lo succionó con fuerza, ella se quejó vergonzosamente, los dientes del moreno se clavaron en esa zona tan sensible casi haciéndole daño provocando que un quejido doloroso emitiera, lo soltó para repetir la acción y hacer otras cosas más al otro que aún no conocía.

-Por favor Sasuke, no hagas esto, no así— Fue la gota que derramó el vaso para el Uchiha ¿jugar con él no era hacer nada?

Se encajó con brutalidad en ella, sintiendo el mismo dolor o quizás menos por lo seca que se encontraba y la estrechez de la cavidad conforme la iba abriendo, Hinata soltó un grito doloroso mientras sentía como ese intruso la rompía provocándole un dolor indescriptible e insoportable.

-Mierda— Sasuke espetó al sentirse nublado por la estrechez, la disfrutaba pero al mismo tiempo le era incómodo, salió lentamente viendo las gruesas gotas de lágrimas correr por las mejillas de la Hyuuga, sonrío ladinamente siendo consciente de que ella lo veía.—Esto querías.— Le dijo al verla a los ojos y volver a embestirla despiadadamente, otro quejido femenino se escuchó pero él gruñó extasiado, saliendo y entrando a esa cavidad que forzadamente comenzaba a abrirse y adaptarse a él.

Hinata dejó de luchar comprendiendo que ya no podía escapar, que ya nada podía hacer, Sasuke había tomado sin importarle lastimarla o si quería hacerlo o no. El dolor le sirvió para no perderse de lo que estaba viviendo de otra manera seguramente se hubiera desmayado, sabía que esto era demasiado real, cada estocada que le dolía como si le rompiera su vientre se lo demostraba, podía escuchar al moreno gemir cuando ella soltaba una que otra queja que no pudo reprimir por las estocadas brutales que estaba recibiendo.

Sasuke soltó las muñecas al ver que ella se había quedado quieta emitiendo lloriqueos, nublado y extremamente excitado siendo consciente de que era oficialmente su esposo.

La sentía tan apretada en su interior, además de que poco a poco ella comenzaba a lubricarse haciéndole cada penetración sumamente placentera, sabía que la había forzado al extremo cuando entró en su interior, ella era baja y él era alto, no, no solo eso, sabía que su miembro entrando delicadamente al ser tan apretada la molestaría y sabía, estaba consciente de lo que había hecho y aquello lo excitaba, los quejidos lastimosos lo excitaban cada vez más, obligó al interior femenino a acunar su grueso y largo miembro de forma grotesca y aquello le provocaba deliciosas sensaciones, no podía ser mejor su venganza.

-Joder—Gruñó, mientras atrapaba uno de los grandes montes que rebotaban por las enérgicas penetraciones en su mano, la otra la ponía a lado de la cabeza femenina soportando su peso para darse más soporte.

Besó con brusquedad los labios femeninos sintiendo el sabor salado de las lágrimas y la sangre, los succionó e introdujo su lengua en un acto de posesión, los besó tanto hasta que sin saber que más hacerle, le mordió el labio inferior, mientras sus bruscas estocadas llegaban a su culminación derramando en el interior femenino su semilla, no sin antes tomar las piernas de la chica elevándolas para hacer aún más profunda las ultimas penetraciones que para ella fueron mucho más dolorosas, aunque no supo si más o menos que la primera, ese dolor la estaba quemando por dentro, cegándola y provocándole pensamientos confusos.

Soltó un gruñido extasiado, viendo el rostro femenino cubierto en lagrimas, con las mejillas rojas, esos labios inflamados que hace rato habían dejado de luchar dejándose hacer... deseó besarle los labios, más no lo hizo, se sentía asqueado por haberse enamorado de una impostora.

Salió del interior sintiendo como ella se estremeció, Hinata volvió a sollozar, sin saber qué hacer, sólo llevando sus manos a su rostro en un intento de detener sus lágrimas y al mismo tiempo darse valor.

Cerró sus orbes oscuras queriendo escapar de aquella habitación, pero no lo haría, ella podía irse aún con ese cabrón y no...no se lo iba a permitir sabía que lo que hizo fue exagerado pero nadie juega con un Uchiha, ella puso las reglas del juego, tras pensarlo la miró profundamente quitando de manera brusca las manos que le impedían verle los ojos lunas.

-Ahora eres mi esposa— Dijo con voz ronca—Así que más te vale comportarte como tal.

Hinata se estremeció cuando el moreno tras alterar ciertos recuerdos le mostraba que la había visto besándose con Naruto, aspiró aire cuando la dejó salir del genjutsu.

-Muy mal Hyuga— Agregó el moreno—Veo que me casé con una cualquiera pero ya está hecho.—Dijo tras levantarse de la cama con rumbo al baño—Ahora ambos vamos a jodernos por tu maldita mentira.

Hinata tembló, sentándose adolorida sobre la cama, abrazando su cuerpo ¿qué tanto había visto Sasuke? ¿Por qué si lo vio no sólo la repudió y expuso ante el clan? No era tarde, pudo haber anulado el matrimonio ¿Por qué le hizo eso?

Sus orbes lunas se abrieron con sorpresa al deducir que se debía a una cuestión de orgullo, quiso atarla consumiendo ese matrimonio, haciéndola su mujer, se llevó ambas manos a sus labios para acallar sus sollozos, queriendo que todo fuera un sueño, otro genjutsu... ¿qué había sido de ese hombre bueno, bondadoso y protector?

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

Shikamaru posó su mirada en Naruto, el rubio había llamado la atención cuando se presentó en el jardín donde se celebraba la fiesta del recién matrimonio, en su cara notó enseguida la consternación, algo no iba bien, pero a esas alturas lo hacía huyendo con Hinata…

Su frustración aumento cuando a pesar de que lo sabía, lo aceptó. Maldita sea, Sakura no había logrado despertarlo a tiempo como consecuencia, habían llegado tarde, nada se podía hacer, el plan de que huyeran no había funcionado.

Un luz roja se encendió, cuando se dio cuenta que ni Sasuke ni Hinata, estaban ahí ya hace rato, y era evidente que su amigo buscaba a la Hyuga. Se levantó de la silla, siendo más discreto, pero yendo tras él.

Lo encontró en una habitación femenina, la cama estaba un poco desordenada y sobre ella una mochila, era evidente que alguien intentó hacerla, sobre el edredón de color lila había una pequeña mancha de sangre.

-¿Qué sucede?—La voz de Hiashi lo hizo sobresaltarse, al girarse se encontró con el mayor con cara de pocos amigos y sin duda lo que debía ser su equipo de seguridad—Naruto debes marcharte de mi casa…

Entonces, el Hyuga debió reparar en la escena, sus ojos claros se posaron en la mancha de sangre, no era para alarmarse, no era gran cantidad, no podría en peligro la vida de nadie sin embargo estaba fresca, y sin duda debía ser la habitación de Hinata. El dojutsu del mayor se activó y revisó toda la zona, frunció el ceño apenas perceptiblemente, un pequeño gesto que le dio a entender que ella ni el Uchiha estaban por ahí.

-¿Dónde está Hinata?—Naruto cuestionó a Hiashi, a pesar de estar débil logró sonar convincente.

Por un momento Shikamaru pudo notar el estrés que recorrió al mayor, el mismo que escondió tras la serenidad de siempre. Con una simple mirada dio alguna indicación, ya que de los cuatro hombres que le seguían, dos se desplazaron enseguida.

-Lárgate de mi casa antes de que haga que te echen. —Indicó el mayor a Naruto, aunque sin verlo, su cansada mirada seguía analizando la escena.

-No me iré de aquí si ella.

Shikamaru optó por tomarlo del antebrazo, los ojos azules brillaban por lágrimas de frustración, aquello lo conmovió aún así negó con la cabeza, sea lo que hubiera pasado, ni Sasuke ni Hinata estaban ahí y no podía permitir que Naruto saliera más lastimado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Shikamaru quiso gruñir lo que menos necesitaba es al Hokage ahí. Leer su expresión, solo le confirmó lo que ya sabía. Sakura llegó de prisa tras él, chocando con el mayor.

-No encuentro a Sasuke kun—Musitó, esta vez él no pudo leer a quién iba dirigido.

-¿Y Hinata?—Naruto le cuestionó yendo hacia ella.

-Tampoco la he visto.

Un Hyuga apareció en la escena, un castaño que observó a Hiashi fijamente y luego simplemente negó. Hiashi apretó la mandíbula y salió de la habitación, Kakashi lo siguió, se vio tentado a seguirlos, pero no podía abandonar al ése par de estúpidos ahí.

-Naruto vámonos.

-¡No voy a irme sin Hinata!—Protestó el rubio enseguida.

Sakura implorante le miró, sin duda aquella cabeza hueca iba a apoyar al Uzumaki por más estúpido que fuese.

-¿No es obvio?—Soltó exasperado—Sasuke se la llevó y no le avisó a nadie, en este momento no eres el único que la están buscando. No está aquí, Hiashi la buscó, y es evidente que ni siquiera se encuentra cerca. Debió haber descubierto todo, aunque no entiendo porque se la llevó—Confesó mirando la mancha de sangre en el edredón, estaba medianamente fresca, pero Sasuke tenía habilidades con las que no podían competir.

-Eso no puede ser cierto—Musitó Sakura, los ojos jades se llenaron de lágrimas que no tardaron en rodar por sus mejillas.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí, y pedir ayuda a Shino y Kiba, ellos deben poder ayudarnos a localizarla, aquí no está y no es conveniente nuestra presencia.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

La cabeza le martillaba, debía ser culpa del alcohol que había ingerido, por la ventana de la sala de aquella cabaña podía ver la oscuridad, no tardaría mucho en amanecer.

Respiró con pesadez, se suponía que era un adulto y sobre todo sabía que el alcohol solo servía para embrutecer, ¿por qué diablos lo hizo? Lo cierto es que quería olvidar toda la maldita pesadilla. Quería crear otro universo, uno en el cuál toda la farsa de la cual fue objeto no existiera, si lo hacía, él no iba a olvidar, aunque podría tratar de vivir felizmente, ¿y lo lograría?

La respuesta era clara, él no olvidaba, por más que deseara estar con ella y olvidarse de todo, no volvería a creer en su falsa, en su entrega. ¿Y a todo eso, dónde estaba la maldita traidora?

Su primera reacción fue buscar a Hinata, la encontró en el sillón de la habitación, se había puesto otra vez el vestido de novia, pero estaba dormida. Lo primero que robó su atención fue su hermoso rostro, los párpados inflamados denotaban que debió llorar hasta quedarse dormida, la parte inferior de su mejilla derecha y mandíbula, estaban amoratados y levemente inflamados. Luego su mano, en su mano estaba la viva prueba de su traición, la palma quemada.

No pudo evitar una sonrisa cínica, aunque por dentro la culpabilidad e ira se arremolinaron, además de la culpa, aquella mano quemada denotaba que ella intentó salir de la casa, su método podría ser cualquiera, la evidencia fue obvia quiso huir.

¿Y qué? Ella creía que iba a ser tan sencillo. ¿qué no se había encargado de que nadie pudiera rastrearlos? y así como nadie podía salir, nadie podía entrar al menos que él lo decidiera, de intentarlo, todo el cuerpo terminaría calcinado.

Por un leve momento deseó poner hielo en su mejilla y curar su quemadura, las ampollas debían ser dolorosas…

¿Por qué diablos le dolía tanto? ¿por qué había perdido el control? ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿de qué le servía mantenerla contra su voluntad y sabiendo la verdad?

Bueno, le servía para hacerlos infelices, ¿por qué tenía que preocuparse por lo que ellos sentían cuándo a ellos no les importó?

"Una misión", su estúpida misión era embarazar a la primogénita Hyuga para alterar la pureza de su sangre, la aldea le había dado aquella misión, sin importarles nada más, querían atarlos para cuidar la aldea, el mundo de otro ataque. Y volvían a moverlo solo como peón tal como hicieron con Itachi; a pesar de egoístas, podía perdonarlos, pero a Hinata Hyuga, a ella jamás lo haría, se encargaría que su vida se convirtiera en el infierno en el cuál él se sumergía.

 **Hola! Estoy feliz deben aceptar que el capitulo ha salido medianamente rápido. Estoy emocionada.**

 **Creo que esta historia será bastante toxica, pero surgió después de sus peticiones, siempre me han dicho que hago sufrir mucho a Hinata, jaja esta vez he tratado y quiero que sea diferente, aunque de alguna forma bueno también se ve afectada, pero esto es por sus decisiones erróneas y sobre todo por no analizar completamente la situación, o al menos ese es mi plan, quiero que la única culpable sea ella de lo que viene en el futuro, Sasuke solo está lastimado, o bueno a ver como me sale xD… quizá al ultimo, me equivoque xD y haga lo de siempre, ya me dirán después.**

 **Espero que les guste el capitulo, y sobre todo espero que la inspiración no me abandone y pronto tengan el siguiente, saludos y besos.**


End file.
